Egy új történet kezdete
by NevemTeve
Summary: A 'Történet vége' folytatása. A tizenhat éves Tom Denem kap még egy esélyt. Utolsó változás: Tizenharmadik fejezet: Olive és Max.
1. Tom Denem naplója

AN: Ez az írás a "Történet vége" című folytatása.

**Egy új történet kezdete - Tom Denem naplója**

TD: Myrtle, emlékszel, amikor a pályaudvaron elbúcsúztunk, megígértem, hogy mindennap írok neked, de hatásosabbnak éreztem, ha nem árulom el, hogy _hogyan_.

Ez a füzet, amit most olvasol, a naplóm... illetve a naplóm fele. Eredetileg arra szántam, hogy a baziliszkuszra emlékeztessen; de ma reggel úgy gondoltam, sokkal jobb lesz, ha inkább _elfeledkezünk_ róla... Kettétéptem a naplót, hogy a benne lévő varázslat megszűnjön (kérlek, ne kérdezd, hogy milyen varázslat, elég annyit mondanom, hogy zseniális kivitelezése egy szörnyen ostoba ötletnek), és éppen a szemétbe akartam dobni, amikor eszembe jutott a _Proteus_-bűbáj: ez lehetővé teszi, hogy amit a napló egyik felébe írsz, az a másikban is megjelenjen.

Így hát elvégeztem a Proteust a két fél naplón, és az egyiket a holmid közé rejtettem. Remélem, még ma este megtalálod, és rögtön válaszolsz.

PS: Ha szeretnél gratulálni a remek ötletemhez, kérlek ne tartsd vissza magad, tudod, hogy elég hiú vagyok, és... és, sajnos, nincs mód arra, hogy eltüntessem, amit egyszer leírtam _(pirulok)_.

Miss MM: Drága Tom! Az ötleted tényleg csodálatos! Akkor is ezt mondanám, ha nem kértél volna rá _(kuncogok)_. Tom, nem kell szégyellned, hogy egy kicsit hiú vagy... és olyan aranyos vagy, amikor elpirulsz...

Egyébként, Tom, milyen gyakran fogod megnézni, hogy írtam-e neked?

TD: Nem kell folyton nyitogatnom a naplót, mert ha írsz bele, halvány kék fénnyel világítani kezd.

Miss MM: Tom, mondtam már, hogy csodálatos vagy? _(kacéran)_ Azt hiszem, más körülmények között könnyen beléd tudnék szeretni, de sajnos itt és most ez lehetetlen... tudod miért?

TD: Nem... _(homlokráncolva)_ illetve, kezdem azt hinni, hogy...

Miss MM: _(boldogan)_ Kitaláltad, Tom! Elmondjam, hogy miért? Nem, nem csak azért, mert olyan helyes fiú vagy... Vagy mert az alternatív világban te voltál az évszázad feketemágusa... Sokkal egyszerűbb: tudod, néha még a hivatásos ápolónők is beleszeretnek a betegeikbe, én pedig csak egy tizennégy éves csúnyácska kislány vagyok, aki életében először csinált ilyesmit... méghozzá három hétig veled voltam a gyengélkedőn éjjel és nappal...

TD: Myrtle, hogy érted azt, hogy _éjjel_ és nappal?

Miss MM: Tom, azért voltam veled éjszaka is, mert a gyógyítástudomány mai állása mellett nincs olyan szabály, miszerint az önkívületben lévő betegek csak nappal térhetnek magukhoz...

Egyébként ne aggódj, nem virrasztottam éjjelenként három héten keresztül, hanem a melletted lévő ágyban aludtam... egyrészt, hogy felébredjek, ha szükséged lenne rám; másrészt, valahogy sokkal jobban éreztem magam veled a gyengélkedőn, mint a lányokkal a hálótermünkben... (el se hinnéd, hogy Olive és a többiek négy év alatt sem unták meg, hogy sértő megjegyzéseket tegyenek a hajamra... vagy a hálóingemre... vagy a szemüvegemre... vagy bármire, ami szerintük "tipikus mugli módi").

És azt még nem is mondtam, hogy te vagy az első fiú, akit meztelenül láttam... _(most igazán elpirulok)_

TD: _(Én pirulok el igazán)_ Myrtle, hogy érted azt, hogy meztelenül láttál engem?

Miss MM: _(Huncutul mosolygok)_ Tom, ugye nem sokat értesz a betegápoláshoz? Hogy mást ne mondjak, az öntudatlan betegeket is naponta meg kell mosdatni, és átöltöztetni. És persze, rendszeresen masszírozni és tornáztatni kell őket, különben mire magukhoz térnek, egy lépést sem tudnának tenni, mert tönkrementek az izmaik... Sőt, mikor kómában fekszel, még borotválkozni sem tudsz egyedül... nem hagyhattam, hogy borostás legyél, mikor végre kinyitod a szemed!

TD: _(szégyenkezve)_ Myrtle, ezt tényleg nem tudtam, és most nagyon butának érzem magam. Szeretném, ha tudnád, mennyire hálás vagyok neked... nem csak ezért, hanem azért is, amit a 'másik világban' tettél értem.

Miss MM: Tom, nem azért mondtam, hogy zavarba hozzalak, vagy hogy lekötelelezve érezd magad... _(Könnyed célzással)_ Ha gondolod, küldj egy nagy tábla csokoládét a születésnapomra... július harmincegyedikén leszek tizenöt éves.

* * *

Miss MM: _(Kissé zavarban vagyok)_ Tom, ugye nagy szégyen, ha már a vakáció első napján tanulni kezdek?

Már meglátogattam a barátnőimet a faluban, igyekeztem kitérően válaszolni az iskolára vonatkozó kérdéseikre (azt azért elmeséltem nekik, hogy az iskolaépület egy régi skóciai kastély, ami tele van kísértetekkel... ez még a mugliknak sem meglepetés)... Azután segítettem Anyunak ebédet főzni, és mosogatni... És most valahogy a mágiatörténet könyvet olvasom...

TD: Itt, Londonban, az árvaházban egészen másképpen mennek a dolgok; délelőtt a házimunkában segítünk, délután pedig... a kisebbek az udvaron játszhatnak, a nagyobbak a szobájukban unatkoznak... A jó magaviseletűek néha kimenőt kaphatnak, úgyhogy igyekszem jól viselkedni... Melyik fejezetet tanulod a mágiatörténetből?

Miss MM: A tizenharmadik fejezetet, ahol a fekete mágiáról van szó...

TD: Myrtle, kérlek, ne mélyedj el túlságosan ebben a témában... Először minden olyan könnyűnek, olyan ártalmatlannak látszik... Mi rossz van a legilimenciában, kérdezed magadtól, igazán ártatlan dolog, hogy szeretnéd tudni, mit gondolnak rólad az emberek! Vagy éppen csak egy kicsit rá akarsz ijeszteni azokra, akik "Őrült Tom"-nak csúfolnak... Csak jelentéktelen apróságok... de nincs megállás, mindig egyre rosszabb és rosszabb dolgokat teszel, míg egy nap olyasmi következik, ami visszafordíthatatlan... és megbocsáthatatlan...

És persze az a legrosszabb, ha egy feketemágus halhatatlanságra vágyik...

Miss MM: De miért, Tom? Azt hiszem, mindenki szeretné, ha a halála után is élne valamiképp...ha maradna utána valami...

TD: Sokat tanulmányoztam a kérdést, és arra jutottam, hogy csak két út van: az alkimistáké, és a varázslóké. Az alkimisták évszázadokig dolgoztak, és végül megteremtették a Bölcsek Kövét, amely az életelixírt adja... de beérték ennyivel, ezen a ponton abbahagyták a munkát; eredményeiket írásba foglalták... és elrejtették, hogy senki se tudja megszerezni a tudásukat.

Miss MM: Az hogyan lehetséges? Bárhol rejtették is el, akár véletlenül is rátalálhat valaki, mondjuk néhány évszázad múlva... Vagy, ha nekik maguknak szükségük van rá, és felkeresik a rejtekhelyet, akkor is kiderülhet a titok...

TD: Nem egy bizonyos helyről van szó, sokkal ördögibb módon rejtették el: nyilvánosságra hozták, könyvben kiadták a titkaikat... de úgy, hogy minden igaz állítást húsz hamis közé rejtettek... és persze mindent jelképekkel és titkos nevekkel írtak le... Aki nem beavatott, nem veszi semmi hasznát.

Miss MM: De ha birtokukban van a Bölcsek Köve, akkor most is közöttünk kell éljenek...

TD: Az egyetlen alkimista, aki ma is él, Nicolas Flamel... 1330-ban született Párizsban. Persze meg lehetne próbálni erőszakkal megszerezni a titkát, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy inkább meghalna, minthogy elárulja... és persze elég sok tapasztalot szerzett a rejtőzködésben, az elmúlt hatszáz évben...

Miss MM: És a másik út, amit említettél? A varázslóké?

TD: A feketemágusok számtalan módszert kitaláltak az elmúlt évezredek alatt...

Az a közös bennük, hogy a halálnál is rosszabb az az élet, amit elérhetsz velük... A legkevésbe szörnyű közülük úgy kezdődik: ölj meg egy unikornist, és igyál a véréből. A többi még ennél is rosszabb; darabokra törni a saját lelkedet, vagy varázslattal létrehozott testben élni... ennél sokkal jobb meghalni.

* * *

Miss MM: Tom, sokat gondolkoztam azon, amit tegnap írtál, és eszembe jutott egy _harmadik_ út, amivel bizonyos értelemben legyőzheted a halált... amihez nem kell sem alkímia, sem mágia.

TD: Myrtle, nem tudom, mire gondolsz... ha lenne ilyen út, azt a muglik is ismernék...

Miss MM: Tom, a muglik is ismerik... azt hiszem, túl egyszerű ahhoz, hogy az eszedbe jusson... és persze _egymagad_ nem vagy rá képes... Remélem, hogy kitalálod, mire gondolok... vagy ha nem, néhány év múlva elárulom neked.

TD: _(Néhány órányi gondolkodás után)_ Myrtle, azt hiszem, rájöttem, hogy mire gondolsz, és megint egyszer szánalmasan butának érzem magam... persze nem magamtól találtam ki; ahogy kétségbeesetten keresgéltem a könyveimben, véletlenül a kezembe került egy régi fénykép: Merope Gaunt és Tom Denem esküvőjéről...

Miss MM: A szüleid... Már nem élnek, ugye? Tom, sajnálom, hogy felhoztam...

TD: Anyám meghalt, egy órával a születésem után... Ő boszorkány volt, apám pedig mugli... Tom Denem, az apám, megtagadott, anélkül hogy valaha is látott volna... Nem tudom, hogy _miért_; sosem kérdeztem meg tőle... biztos voltam benne, hogy erre nem lehet mentség vagy magyarázat.

Most már nem vagyok biztos semmiben... és ez a Tom Denem, a fényképen, túlságosan hasonlít hozzám... azt hiszem, egyszer még meg kell keresnem őt, hogy mindent megértsek...

* * *

Miss MM: _(ujjongva)_ Tom, megkaptad? Olvastad? Dippet igazgató úr értesít minket, hogy mindketten kitüntetést kaptunk: _Önzetlenül az iskoláért_ a neve. Ha jól értem, egy díszpajzsot is elhelyeznek a tiszteletünkre a trófea-teremben, "Önzetlenül az iskoláért; Tom Denem és Myrtle Mouron"... határozottan tetszik nekem a gondolat, hogy egymás mellett legyen a nevünk; ősszel, amikor visszamegyünk az iskolába, igyekszem majd felhívni rá a lányok figyelmét, ha maguktól nem vennék észre...

TD: Ebben a percben kaptam meg a levelet... szerencse, hogy már ébren voltam, nem nagyon tudtam volna megmagyarázni az árvaház lakóinak, hogy miért kopogtat egy bagoly az ablakon, levéllel a csőrében (szerencsére a szokásos éves levelet mugli-postán küldik, bár kicsit kényelmetlen, hogy a bélyeg jelentőségét máig sem ismerték fel).

Myrtle, emlékszel (persze hogy emlékszel, csak egy hete történt!), milyen félelmetes volt... legalábbis is én végig attól rettegtem, hogy nem lesz erőm megtenni, amit kell; nem a baziliszkusztól féltem, hanem saját magamtól. Ezért kellett neked is jönnöd... bár nem tudom, hogyan bízhattál bennem ennyire... Bekötött szemmel felkeresni egy ezeréves szörnyeteget a rejtekhelyén, egy fiúval, aki minden valószínűség szerint közveszélyes őrült...

Miss MM: Sajnálom, hogy csalódnod kell: én egyáltalán nem féltem. Vagy, ha féltem volna, elég volt, hogy beléd kapaszkodhatok. Biztos bolondság, de úgy érzem, hogy bízom benned, és mindig is bízni fogok.

TD: _(Meglehetősen zavarban vagyok)_ Myrtle, végül is igazad volt, és csakis a te érdemed, hogy végül sikerült végezni a baziliszkusszal...

Miss MM: De az csakis a te érdemed, hogy meggyőzted a tanárokat arról, hogy mi szinte csak véletlenül találtuk meg a Titkok Kamráját, és csak véletlenül vittünk magunkkal egy kakast. _(Magamban nevetgélek)_ Végül is teljesen természetes, hogy egy szerelmespár egy WC-ben randevúzik, és éppen van náluk egy kakas, amikor észrevesznek egy ezer éve hiába keresett titkos bejáratot...

TD: _(Ördögi vigyorral)_ Ők is tudják, hogy ez _így_ biztos nem igaz, de a lényeget világosan értették: az iskola megszabadult egy évezredes fenyegetéstől... Ráadásul anélkül, hogy a tantestületből bárkinek is kényelmetlenül kelljen éreznie magát: hiszen csak az tudja kinyitni a bejáratot, aki beszél párszaszóul, márpedig, amennyire én tudom, soha egyetlen igazgató vagy tanár sem volt párszaszájú az iskola történelmében.

* * *

Miss MM: Drága Tom! Annyira hiányzol most! Illetve mindig hiányzol, de most azért szeretném, ha itt lennél, mert _félek_... bután hangzik, de amíg a Roxfortban voltunk, szinte elfelejtettem, hogy háború van...

Nem attól félek, hogy a mi kis falunkat légitámadás érné, hanem Apára gondolok, aki Londonban dolgozik, és csak hetente egyszer tud hazajönni... Tom, meddig tart még ez a szörnyűség?!

TD: Amennyire én tudom, 1945-ben ér véget... A szövetségesek győznek...

Miss MM: Tom, honnan tudod... persze, tudom honnan, de... Tom, a varázslók miért nem csinálnak semmit? Miért hagyják ezt a szörnyűséget?

TD: Nem tehetnek semmit... Myrtle, minden országban élnek varázslók... ha beavatkoznánk a muglik háborújába, sokkal rosszabb lenne a helyzet, a varázslók háborúja párhuzamosan folyna a muglikéval... Nem tehetünk többet, mint hogy megvédjük a legfontosabb intézményeinket: a Roxfortot, a Szent Mungót, az Abszol Útat... és még egy vagy két fontos helyet.

Miss MM: Persze, igaz, tanultuk mágiatörténetből... de amikor arra gondolok, hogy Apa veszélyben van... Várj, Tom, most jutott eszembe, most te is Londonban vagy, abban az árvaházban, ugye?!

TD: Myrtle, miattam nem kell aggódnod... Egyébként most tervezik az árvaház elköltöztetését vidékre. Ha az sikerül, talán még megengedik, hogy meglátogassalak... Mármint ha a szüleidet írásban engedélyezik... persze szigorúan tanulmányi okból; a tanév végén három hétig kimaradtál a tanulásból, hogy engem ápolhass.

* * *

Miss MM: Tom, a szüleim küldtek neked egy teljesen hivatalos meghívót az árvaházba, egész augusztusra! _(Mentegetőzöm)_ Azt hiszem, nem egészen hitték el, hogy 'szigorúan tanulmányi okból' jössz... Talán túl sok piros szívet rajzoltam a fényképedre? Vagy nem kellett volna mindent elmesélnem, amit a gyengélkedőn történt? Azt kérdezték, hogy 'bízhatnak-e benned'. Kijelentettem, hogy nincs mitől tartaniuk.

TD: Myrtle, nem értem... A szüleid talán azt hiszik, hogy fekete mágiát akarunk gyakorolni?

Miss MM: _(Szelíden)_ Tom, nem hiszem, hogy arra gondolnak... tudod, ők muglik... Talán arra gondolnak, hogy ha egy tizenöt éves lány éjjel és nappal együtt van a fiúval, akit szeret, akkor esetleg... _(nagyon elpirultam)_.

TD: _(Megint egyszer ostobának érzem magam)_ Magamtól is kitalálhattam volna, de... _(próbálok magyarázkodni)_ Myrtle, tudnod kell, hogy a világuralomra törő sötét varázslók nem házasodnak... sőt, egyáltalán nincs alkalmuk... hmmm... közel kerülni a másik nemhez. Nemcsak azért, mert teljesen lefoglalja őket a sok gonosztett; hanem főleg azért, mert senkiben sem bízhatnak, senkit sem engedhetnek közel magukhoz... _(remélem, sikerült elég jól elmagyaráznom, amit akartam, mert ennél jobban már nem tudok elpirulni)._

Miss MM: _(Igyekszem nem túlságosan elégedettnek látszani)_ Drága Tom! Ne haragudj meg, de én sejtettem, hogy így van: olyan szemérmes voltál mindig (például mikor megtudtad, hogy láttalak ruha nélkül), hogy szinte biztosra vettem... Ugye nem fogsz haragudni, ha elárulom, mennyire örülök, hogy így van... Azt reméltem, hogy ha majd eljön az ideje, én leszek neked az első, aki... _(most én remélem, hogy sikerült elég jól elmagyaráznom, amit akartam, mert ennél jobban már én sem tudok elpirulni)._

* * *

Miss MM: Tom, figyelj, sose fogod kitalálni, ki érkezik hozzánk holnap egy hétre, hogy a muglik szokásaival ismerkedjen: Olive Hornby!

TD: Az a lány, akire a múltkor panaszkodtál, hogy kigúnyolt?

Miss MM: Azért gúnyolt, mert szerinte olyan vagyok, mint egy tipikus mugli... különösen a szemüvegem bántotta a kényes boszorkány-ízlését... Most viszont ő kerül egy olyan házba, ahol semmi sem ismerős neki. Elképzelem, hogyan kérdezi majd rémülten: 'Myrtle, nálatok _kézzel_ kell mosogatni? Még házimanótok sincs?' és 'Mrs Mouron, biztos, hogy nem lesz bajom, ha villanykapcsolóhoz érek?'... _(Tom, szerinted, nagyon gyerekes vagyok? Én azt hiszem, igen!)_

Ráadásul, ő otthon, mint a többi varázslócsaládban élő gyerek, bátran varázsolhat, hiszen a minisztérium nem tudja megállapítani, hogy ki használt mágiát: ő vagy a szülei... Nálunk viszont tényleg tilos, még akkor is, ha valakinek sejtelme sincs, hogyan tudná varázslat nélkül megtisztítani a cipőjét, vagy belakkozni a körmét. _(Igen, határozottan gyerekes vagyok! És nagyon is élvezem!)_

TD: Myrtle, sosem hittem volna, hogy ilyen erős benned a sötét oldal... Azt hiszem, nem véletlen, hogy mi egymásra találtunk...

Miss MM: Pedig még nem is tudod, mi lesz a bosszúm végső lépése... legalábbis, ha még egyszer pápaszemes bagolynak szólít... _Nem_ futok el a WC-be sírni... Sőt még a haját sem tépem ki szálanként... Inkább előveszem a fényképedet, ábrándosan ránézek, és szelíden mosolyogva azt felelem: 'Nem baj, Tom így is szeret.'

TD: _(Elég buta arcot vágok)_ Persze, de miért számítana ez Olive-nak?

Miss MM: _(Kuncogva)_ Drága Tom, ha majd olyan járatos leszel a lányok dolgaiban, mint én, akkor tudni fogod, hogy mennyivel többet számít a szemüvegednél az, hogy van-e fiúd, és ha igen, véletlenül épp egy ötödikes prefektus az, aki a leghelyesebb fiú az iskolában... _(Hmmm... lehet, hogy nem kellene ennyire táplálnom a hiúságodat?)_

Higgy nekem, ez hatásos lesz... Szegény Olive, valószínűleg megpróbálja majd egy 'kedves' tréfával elütni a kérdést: 'Nahát, Myrtle, te jobban értesz a bájitalokhoz, mint gondoltam volna!'

TD: Nem értem... Mire gondolsz? _(Percekbe sem telik, hogy kitaláljam)_ Szerelmi bájital? Szerintem túlságosan nehézkes lenne, ilyen távolságból rendszeresen adagolni... És a hozzávalók sem kaphatók a falusi vegyesboltban... És boszorkánykonyhát működtetni egy mugliházban...

De azért, ha esetleg mégis úgy lenne, Myrtle... Merlin szerelmére kérlek... nehogy abbahagyd véletlenül!

* * *

TD: Myrtle, ugye jól tudom, ma van a nagy nap: Isten éltessen a tizenötödik születésnapodon! Ha jól számolom, az ajándékom hamarosan megérkezik... talán egy órán belül bekopogtat az ablakodon.

Miss MM: Tom, ez gyönyörű... honnan tudtad, hogy mennyire szeretnék egy baglyot?! Köszönöm! Köszönöm! Köszönöm! Tudtad, hogy még sohasem volt alkalmam bagollyal küldeni levelet? Másvalakiét sem kérhettem kölcsön, hiszen ebben a kis faluban én vagyok az egyetlen boszorkány, a legközelebbi varázsló-postahivatal pedig a megyeszékhelyen van. Azt hiszem, rögtön küldök is egy levelet _valakinek_, akit szeretek.

TD: Myrtle, még ne, kérlek, várj! Én is küldtem neked levelet, a bagoly lábához van erősítve. Egy kérdés van benne... egy nagyon fontos kérdés... igaz, hogy legkorábban két év múlva lesz itt az ideje... ha nem akarsz rögtön válaszolni, adhatok gondolkodási időt... de jobban szeretném, ha most válaszolnál... lehetőleg _igennel_...

Mrs MD: Drága Tom, olvastam a leveled... Úgy gondolom, hogy nincs szükségem gondolkodási időre; már el is küldtem a választ a bagollyal, kérlek, várj türelmesen... azért, ha _nagyon_ okos vagy, kitalálhatod mit írtam neked.


	2. A jelvény

**Egy új történet kezdete - A jelvény**

Myrtle szinte ijedten nézte a kis ezüst jelvényt. Azt jelentené, hogy én...? Ez csak tévedés lehet... Olive, ő igen... ő szinte biztosra is vette, hogy ő lesz az... Meg is érdemelné: nemcsak a tanulásban jobb nálam, de a kviddicscsapatban is benne van, ő a hangadó a lányok között, és persze tiszta vérű boszorkány... jobb lesz, ha egyelőre nem mutatom meg senkinek, majd később megkérdezem Tomot... Szerencsére mindenki a postájával van elfoglalva, remélem nem látják meg...

– Mi az, Myrtle? – érdeklődött Mrs Mouron. – Mutasd meg nekünk is, mit kaptál!

Mindnyájan a jelvényre néztek; Myrtle szinte szégyenkezve, bátyja és édesanyja kíváncsian, Tom Denem elismerően, Olive Hornby pedig rosszul leplezett irigységgel.

Mikor a csend kezdett kényelmetlenné válni, Tom válaszolt Myrtle helyett a ki nem mondott kérdésekre:  
– Ez azt jelenti, hogy Myrtle lett a Hugrabug egyik új prefektusa. Minden évben az ötödévesek közül választanak egy fiút és egy lányt, így összesen hat prefektus van minden házban. Legfontosabb feladatuk, hogy az elsősöknek segítsenek beilleszkedni; illetve ők tartanak fegyelmet a házuk diákjai között... például esténként, takarodó után, a folyosón járőröznek. Némi kiváltsággal is jár; például külön fürdőszobát használhatnak...

– A mi iskolánkban is volt ilyesmi – mondta Max –, bár sose tudtam, vajon hogyan választják ki őket a diákok közül...

– Azt én is szeretném tudni! – tette hozzá Olive, egy kicsit élesebben, mint maga is akarta volna.

– Azt hiszem, a Roxfortban minden házban azt választják, aki legjobban megtestesíti a házalapító eszményét. Griffendél Godrik a bátorságot tartotta legfőbb erénynek, Hollóháti Hedvig a legokosabb diákokat gyűjtötte maga köré, Mardekár Malazár pedig azokat, akik becsvágyóak és ravaszak...

– Hugrabug Helgához pedig azok kerültek, akikben nem volt semmilyen különleges erény, ezt akartad mondani, igaz? A _maradék_! – Olive hangjából nem volt nehéz kiérezni a sértett keserűséget.

– Helga úgy gondolta, hogy _mindenkinek_ joga van varázslást tanulni! – szólalt meg végre Myrtle. – Ő nem utasított el egyetlen diákot sem, nem _válogatott_ a jelentkezők között, mint a többi három alapító... Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy bármiben is hitványabb lett volna náluk! Nemcsak a gyógynövénytanhoz értett, hanem ő volt a medimágia legjelentősebb alakja; a ma ismert gyógyító varázslatok többségét ő alkotta meg!

– Egyébként – folytatta, egy kicsit nyugodtabban –, a barátságot és a hűséget tartotta a legfontosabb erénynek!

– Ugyan, Myrtle, te is tudod, minket mindenki lenéz – csattant fel Olive –, csak kérdezd meg Tomot: ő vajon szívesen került volna a Mardekár helyett a Hugrabugba?

Tom zavartan nézett Olive-ra; tudna valamit? Vagy csak a csalódottság beszél belőle? Annyira számított arra, hogy ő kapja azt a jelvényt?  
– Mindenesetre nyugodtabban aludnék – felelte csendesen –, az elmúlt majdnem ezer évben éppen a Hugrabugból került ki a legkevesebb sötét varázsló... és ott volt a legkevésbé szokás lenézni a mugliszármazású diákokat.

– Ugyan, mit számít ez épp neked?! Mindenki tudja, hogy te Mardekár leszármazottja vagy... Azért beszéled a kígyók nyelvét, és a patrónusod is egy kobra alakjában jelenik meg!

– Mindez igaz – felelte Tom sápadtan. Nagyon is jól tudta, hová akar Olive kilyukadni; Mrs Mouron máris kissé aggodalmasan nézett rá.  
– Igaz, hogy anyám családja, a Gauntok, Mardekár Malazárig vezetik vissza a családfájukat, megvetik a muglikat és kitagadják a _vérárulókat_, vagyis akik muglikkal házasodnak... mint ahogy az anyám, Merope Gaunt tette...

– Az is igaz, hogy mostanra teljesen elveszítették a családi vagyont és a varázslótársadalom megbecsülését... Noha Mardekár Malazár leszármazottai, soha egyikük sem járt a Roxfortba, mert nem tudják megbocsátani, hogy ott olyanok is tanulhatnak, akik nem 'tiszta származásúak'.

– Az utolsó a Gauntok közülük a nagybátyám, Morfin... Szinte vadember módjára él a kunyhójában; az emberek őrültnek tartják, mert csak párszaszóul, kígyónyelven hajlandó beszélni... mindenki messziről elkerüli, mert félnek tőle.

* * *

Olive a szobájába vonult vissza duzzogni... Ma reggel valahogy minden félrecsúszott; először, hogy nem ő kapta a jelvényt, azután meg, már nem is tudja hogyan, a vita áttért Tom családjára, és meglehetősen kínosan ért véget...

Két órával később valaki bekopogott: – Olive, kérlek nyisd ki!

– Tom, te vagy az? Sajnálom, amit mondtam, rendben? Kérlek, hagyjál most magamra!

– Max Mouron vagyok, és a tízóraidat hoztam! – felelte 'Tom' kedvesen.

– Bocs', Max... Gyere be, nincs bezárva... varázslat nélkül nem tudom bezárni...

A belépő Max kérdő pillantást vetett az ajtóra: a kulcs a helyén volt, a zárban... egyelőre jobbnak látta megjegyzés nélkül hagyni a dolgot, inkább átnyújtotta Olive-nak a tálcát, amin néhány szendvics és egy nagy pohár limonádé volt.

– Köszönöm, Max, én... ó, ugye ma nekem kellett volna a konyhában segítenem, igaz?

– Szívesen helyettesítettelek, mert... akarom mondani... szóval nagyon sajnálom, ami a reggelinél történt... Olyan volt, mintha mind ellened lettünk volna... Meg kellett volna értenünk, hogy csalódott vagy, mert nem te kaptad a prefektusi jelvényt... De ez nem azt jelenti, hogy te bármiben is kevesebbet érnél, mint Myrtle, vagy bárki más!

Olive gyanakodva nézett Max szemébe: talán gúnyolódik vele? De nem, Max láthatóan teljesen őszinte volt.  
– Max, hogy is lehetne valaki a Hugrabug Ház prefektusa, aki _szégyelli_ hogy oda tartozik? Annyira dühös voltam amiatt a vacak jelvény miatt... Max, ugye sikerült mindnyájatokat megsértenem? Először Myrtle-t és titeket, azután Tomot... Szerinted Tom nagyon gyűlöl most engem? Biztos nem akarta, hogy _így_ derüljenek ki a családi titkai...

– Ugyan már, meglátod, Tom is belátja majd, hogy nem kell a származása miatt szégyenkeznie... Nem fogjuk azt hinni, hogy mert a felmenői megvetették a muglikat, ő maga is azt tenné... végül is, aki be akar nősülni egy mugli családba, az aligha...

– Úgy érted, hogy Tom és Myrtle már el is jegyezték egymást? – kérdezte Olive hirtelen felélénkülve.

– Igen, bár természetesen még sokat kell várniuk... a mi szokásaink szerint három évet, a varázslóké szerint kettőt.

– Max, te honnan ismered a varázslók szokásait? – lepődött meg Olive... kicsit kényelmetlen érzés volt, hogy ő maga semmit sem tud a muglik dolgairól, Max pedig mugli létére ennyire otthonos a varázslók ügyeiben.

– Ahhoz még nem kell varázserő, hogy _elolvassak_ egy-két könyvet a varázsvilágról... amikor Myrtle négy évvel ezelőtt megkapta a Roxfortos levelét, mi is elkísértük az Abszol Útra, és persze igyekeztünk minél többet megtudni a varázslók és boszorkányok világáról...

– Olive, az előbb, azért kérdeztél rá Tom és Myrtle eljegyzésére... mert Tom... szóval mert Tom nem közömbös neked? – váltott témát Max.

Ahogy Max szemébe nézett, Olive nagyon is értette a kérdés jelentőségét... csak éppen nem volt biztos benne, hogy akar-e őszintén válaszolni rá. Egy pillanattal később mégis azon kapta magát, hogy Max vállán zokog, és mindent kimond, ami a szívét nyomja.

– Dehogy Tom miatt... ez még sokkal rosszabb: én megint csak irigy vagyok a húgodra... nekem még sosem volt komoly fiúm, ő meg már eljegyezte magát... Max, te nem akarhatsz velem járni; ha tudnád, milyen komisz voltam mindig Myrtle-hez... Talán nekem kellett volna a Mardekárba kerülnöm, vagy még inkább egy külön házba, amit kifejezetten 'kiállhatatlan buta libák' számára alapítottak...

– Olive, én is olvastam a _Roxfort történetét_; tudom, hogy a _Teszlek Süveg_ már több mint kilencszáz éve osztja házakba a diákokat, és azt állítják, hogy még sohasem tévedett...

– Ki állítja, hogy nem tévedett soha? – kérdezte Olive egy kicsit felélénkülve.

– Ő maga... – ismerte be Max, amivel sikerült egy kis mosolyt csalnia a lány arcára.  
– Olive, kérlek bízz magadban... és bízz _bennem_... már ha a boszorkány-büszkeség engedi, hogy egy mugli fiúval barátkozz...

– Azt hiszem, nem sok büszkeség maradt bennem... – súgta Olive. Ahogy Max szemébe nézett, már nem is érezte magát olyan boldogtalannak. Korábbi gondjai: a prefektusi jelvény, a roxforti házak között rivalizálás, vagy éppen Tom Denem származása, most valahogy érdektelen apróságnak tűntek, valami sokkal fontosabb dolog jutott az eszébe:  
– Max, te olyan sokat tudsz a varázslók világáról... én meg semmit a muglikéról... Kérlek, taníts meg mindenre... – zavartan körülnézett Mouron-ház vendégszobájában – Először, mondjuk, arra, hogy hogyan lehet varázslat nélkül, _kulccsal_ bezárni egy ajtót...


	3. Myrtle története

**Egy új történet kezdete – Myrtle története**

Myrtle nem számolta, hányadszor vonul vissza az első emeleti WC-be sírdogálni, de abban biztos volt, hogy az eddigi négy tanévében nem múlt el hét úgy, hogy ne kellett volna itt keresnie menedéket.

Leggyakrabban azt kellett hallania, hogy a szemüvegével (tipikus mugli holmi!) legjobban egy pápaszemes bagolyra hasonlít... ezt már szinte megszokta, bár még mindig nem tudta eltűrni anélkül, hogy sírva fakadjon... de a mai eset minden korábbinál rosszabb volt.

Általában igyekezett olyankor felkeresni a fürdőt, amikor remélhette, hogy a többiek nincsenek ott, de ma olyan szerencsétlenül alakultak a dolgok... Amikor meghallotta a lányok kuncogását és izgatott suttogását, azt gondolta, hogy ha csendben marad, talán észre sem veszik; persze nem így történt... Myrtle nem is akart visszagondolni arra, hogy hogyan csúfolták... És milyen _hangon_! Épp úgy hangzott, mintha azt kérdeznék: 'Mit keres egy magadfajta _kislány_ felnőtt nők között?'

Szomorú gondolatait ekkor egy furcsa hang zavarta meg... mintha valaki egy kitalált idegen nyelven beszélt volna. Nem sokat törődött volna vele, de az illető hang kétségtelenül egy _fiúé_ volt. Kinyitotta az ajtót, hogy néhány keresetlen szóval elkergesse az illetőt...

Tom Denem éppen élete nagy pillanatára készült, amikor durván félbeszakították. Már kinyitotta a titkos átjárót, már elkezdte a baziliszkuszt megidéző szózatot, előkészítette a varázslatot, amely őt magát megóvja a szörny pillantásától, feszülten koncentrált... és akkor ez a kislány elrontja az egészet!

– _Schließen!_ – parancsolt az átjáróra kígyónyelven, és a titkos járat bezáródott. – Mit csinálsz itt ilyenkor? – kérdezte dühösen. Rögtön rájött, hogy nincs mitől félnie: a lány teljesen egyedül van, és valószínűleg nincs is nála varázspálca... Közben arra is visszaemlékezett, hogy ki ez a lány: Myrtle-nek hívják, a Hugrabugba jár, harmadikos vagy negyedikes lehet. Nem értette viszont, mit kereshet itt ilyenkor Myrtle; kell legyen elég WC a Hugrabug saját területén, amiatt nem kellett volna idáig eljöjjön... különösen, ha már hálóinget vett a lefekvéshez.

– Én ide járok sírni, ha... szóval, ha valami bánatom van! – felelt a lány dacosan. – De _te_ mit keresel itt, és mi volt ez alagút, vagy micsoda a falban?!

Tom nagyon jól tudta, hogy az egyetlen helyes válasz erre a kérdésre az '_Exmemoriam!_' lenne, de valamiért mégsem volt kedve megtenni... oly régóta kellett titkolóznia, hogy most szinte kitört belőle minden; elmesélte a Titkok Kamrájának történet, Mardekár Malazár és a másik három alapító ellentétét, azt, hogy hogyan keresték sokszáz éven át eredménytelenül a Kamrát; és végül azt, hogy ő, Tom Marvolo Denem, Mardekár örököse, öt év után végre megtalálta, és most készen áll arra, hogy megvalósítsa őse tervét, azaz megtisztítsa az iskolát azoktól, akik nem méltók arra, hogy itt tanuljanak.

Myrtle nem tudta, hogy mit gondoljon Tomról: veszedelmes feketemágus-e, vagy ártalmatlan bolond? Tényleg képes lenne rászabadítani egy baziliszkuszt a diákokra? És vajon ő, Myrtle, lenne hivatott ebben megakadályozni? Tudta, ő még akkor sem lenne komoly ellenfél, ha a varázspálcája nála lenne... És mégis, valamit ki _kell_ találnia... Ha, mondjuk, kiderítené, hogy Tom nem is annyira rossz, mint ő maga is hiszi... az mindenestre biztos, hogy nagyon jóképű fiú...

– Tom, nem lenne elég az a _tudat_, hogy megtaláltad a Titkok Kamráját? – kezdte kicsit bátortalanul. – Nagyszerű teljesítmény volt, senki sem volt rá képes előtted – de most már _vége_. Azzal, hogy tényleg előhívod a kígyót, nem teszel hozzá szinte semmit... Érted mit akarok mondani? Erre már _akárki_ képes lenne, ha tudná, hol van a bejárat...

Tom elgondolkozott. Valóban, a látszólag reménytelen kutatás, amely öt éven át minden szabad idejét lekötötte, már véget ért; bebizonyította, hogy képes rá, hogy méltó örököse Mardekár Malazárnak... De valóban az ő feladata lenne megtisztítani az iskolát a 'méltatlan származású' diákoktól? Amennyire tudta, ők alkotják a diákság majdnem felét... Ráadásul, tette hozzá, most már biztos, hogy az idősebb Tom Denem, az apja, maga is mugli volt... Talán igaza van kislánynak, ezt a küldetést most, a csúcsponton kellene abbahagyni.

Myrtle érezte, hogy Tom bizonytalan, hát gyorsan folytatta:  
– Tom, tudom, hogy mire gondolsz; persze jó lenne, ha mindenki megtudná... ha elismernék... csak tudod, a legtöbben _félnek_ a kígyóktól és a párszaszájú varázslóktól...

– Vagyis hagyjam annyiban a dolgot? – kérdezett vissza Tom. – Talán igazad van... Bár meglehetősen furcsa, üres érzés lesz... végül is, majd' öt évig tartott a kutatás... hiányozni fog.

Lemondóan legyintett, eltette varázspálcáját, és lehuppant a takarítószeres ládára. Fekete mágia ide vagy oda, valami udvariasság mégis élt benne; odébb húzódott, hogy helyet adjon Myrtle-nek, és egy kis biccentéssel maga mellé invitálta.

Ahogy szótlanul teltek a percek, egyre világosabban érezte, hogy most ő következik: most neki kell Myrtle-t megkérdeznie, miért sírdogált az imént... nem mintha valami komoly oka lehetne; talán elvesztette a kedvenc tollát, vagy rosszul sikerült a bájitaltan-dolgozata? Mindazonáltal nem tudta pontosan, hogy hogyan kezdjen hozzá... márpedig nem ücsöröghetnek itt hajnalig... Kezdetnek valami barátságos kis gesztus kellene... 'Talán kölcsönadhatnám neki a zsebkendőmet – gondolta –, annak hasznát venné... vagy csak megsértődne.' Szerencsére volt nála pár üveg vajsör (a kutatással töltött hosszú és hideg éjszakák során szokásává vált, hogy tartson magánál), egyet a lánynak nyújtott, egyet pedig maga nyitott ki.

– Mi ez? Nem ártalmas? – nézegette bizalmatlanul Myrtle a kis palackot.

– Bevallom, megmérgeztem... – gúnyolódott a fiú szelíden –, előre tudtam, hogy találkozunk, és most így akarok végezni veled... Nem ittál még vajsört? Kóstold meg, egy palacknyitól nem fogsz becsípni... viszont kellemesen felmelegít, és az íze sem rossz.

Myrtle összeszedte a bátorságát, és megkóstolta az italt. Úgy látszik, Tom ebben legalább igazat mondott: a vajsörtől semmi baja sem lett, sőt, nagyon is ízlett neki.

Most, hogy a hangulat barátságosabb lett, Tom úgy érezte, most már felteheti azt a kérdést, amit Myrtle el is vár tőle:  
– Szóval? Mi az a nagy baj, ami elől ide menekültél?

– Biztos, hogy hallani akarod? Figyelmeztetlek, ha elmondom, valószínűleg megint bőgni fogok... és akkor _neked_ kell megvigasztalnod! Tudod te egyáltalán, mit kell csinálni egy síró lánnyal?

Tom zavartan rázta a fejét... a dolgok valahogy kezdtek túllépni a tervein... de bárhogy is, ha már egyszer elszánta magát, hogy meghallgatja a kislány bánatát, nem fog meghátrálni az első nehézségnél.

– Nem nehéz, próbáld csak ki: egyszerűen átölelsz (ennél egy kicsit erősebben, gondolj arra, hogy épp remegek a zokogástól – most jó), közben suttogj vigasztaló szavakat a fülembe, és simogasd gyengéden a hátam!

Tom maga is csodálkozott, de valamennyire ment a dolog... közben lelkének egy része makacsul ismételgette, hogy ez a legtermészetellenesebb dolog, amit valaha is tett, más részek viszont, amiknek eddig talán a létezéséről sem tudott, ezt határozottan tagadták. Ez utóbbiak úgy vélték, egy síró kislányt megvigasztalni (ha nem is igényel éppen magasan képzett feketemágust), lehet éppolyan hasznos a világmindenség egészét tekintve, mint például ezer éves szörny-kígyókat keresgélni a pincékben. Sőt, további vélemények szerint egyáltalán semmi kellemetlen nincs abban, hogy a karjában tartja Myrtle-t, illetve, egy tizenhat éves fiú esetében (Mardekár örököse, vagy sem), az ilyesmi teljesen helyénvaló.

Szegény Myrtle olyan sokszor elképzelte már, hogyan sírná el a bánatát, ha egyszer megértő hallgatóra találna; most viszont, hogy végre tényleg eljött a pillanat, egészen összezavarodott; ahelyett, hogy szépen felépítette volna a történetet, rögtön a végére ugrott, legfrissebb és legfájóbb sérelméhez:  
– Tom, szerinted én úgy nézek ki, mint egy _pingvin_? Hogy lehettek ilyen durvák?... Tudod egyáltalán, mit jelent ez? Hogy kicsi vagyok, és kövér, és cseppet sem... _nőies_! – A szemérem nem engedte, hogy ennél világosabban elmagyarázza, de szerencsére Tom így is értette. Persze mire idáig ért, már valóban zokogott... még szerencse, hogy Tom itt van, és, ha csak udvariasságból is, de vigasztalni próbálja...

– Ugyan, nyugodj meg, lehet, hogy csak... – Tom itt elakadt; hirtelen nem jutott eszébe semmilyen megoldás, hogyan lehetne ezt _kedveskedésnek_, vagy legalábbis ártatlan évődésnek magyarázni...

– És ez már négy éve tart... Annyira reméltem, hogy idővel majd csak ráunnak, és békén hagynak, de nem, ők élvezik, ha sírni látnak... el is neveztek _Hisztis Myrtle_-nek...

– És, Tom, szerinted én tehetek arról, hogy mugli családból származom?! Például szegény szemüvegem... nem olyan, mint ami a varázsvilágban divatos... és ez nekik már elég is ahhoz, hogy _bagolykának_ szólítsanak...

Tom jól tudta, hogy milyen kegyetlenek tudnak lenni a gyerekek, főleg azokkal, akik érzékenyebbek a többieknél... És persze ez nem olyasmi, amin tanárok vagy prefektusok segíthetnének... nyilván csak olyankor kínozzák így szegényt, mikor nincs ott senki, aki megvédhetné... Ő maga nem gondolta volna, hogy Myrtle-lel különösebb _baj_ lenne... hacsak az nem, hogy szerencsétlen módon a kezdetektől egyedül volt a többi lány ellen... úgy látszik, ő az egyetlen az osztályában a lányok között, akinek nem volt varázsló a családjában; tizenegy éves korában egy idegen és ellenséges világba csöppent... ráadásul elég érzékeny, sőt sértődékeny természet...

Mindenesetre megtett minden tőle telhetőt, hogy lecsillapítsa a síró lányt... 'Még szerencse, hogy előtte gyakoroltunk' – gondolta, titokban mosolyogva egy kicsit.

– Szerintem nincs veled semmi baj... lehet, hogy egy kicsit későn érő típusú vagy... azért még nem kell kor-korrigáló varázsitalt használod, hogy... _érettebb_ legyél...

– Kor-korrigáló varázsital? – élénkült fel Myrtle. – Sose hallottam róla! Hogyan kell elkészíteni? Én is kipróbálhatnám?

– Szó sem lehet róla! A tévedés esélye túlságosan nagy: elég egy apró hiba, és száz évet öregszel, visszafordíthatatlanul!

– Ha nem, hát nem – sóhajtott a lány –, és mondd, Tom, _pattanások_ ellen nincs véletlenül bájital?

– De igen; nem nehéz megcsinálni, ötödikes tananyag... illetve a gyengélkedőn bármikor kaphatsz... a barátnőid nem mondták? – Mikor ezt kimondta, már érezte is, hogy mi a baj... Myrtle-nek _nincsenek_ barátnői az iskolában... Mindketten zavartan hallgatottak egy ideig.

Rövid szünet után Myrtle kezdte újra:  
– Tom, te, ugye, kitűnő vagy bájitaltanból... és, gondolom, minden másból is, igaz?

– Hát persze – felelte Tom gondolkodás nélkül. Azután, ráébredve, hogy ez hencegésnek tűnhet, elmagyarázta:  
– Tudod, nekem nincsenek szüleim, akik fizethetnék a tandíjat, a könyveket, meg a többi iskolai költséget. Van egy alap, a magamfajta vagyontalan diákok számára; az iskolaszék évente dönt a támogatás meghosszabbításáról... elég megalázó eljárás, még _így_ is, de ha, mondjuk, az _RBF_ vizsgám nem csupa _K_ lenne, akkor még sokkal rosszabb volna.

– Miért is kérdezted? – kérdezett vissza, de már magától is rájött: – Mi az, ami nem megy?

– Az átváltoztatástan... Tudod, én nem vagyok buta... legalábbis nem _reménytelenül_ buta... egyszerűen csak nem tudok koncentrálni...

– Dehogynem tudsz... csak nem tudatosan... A koncentráció azt jelenti, hogy egyetlen dologra összpontosul a figyelmed. Például, amikor a fürdőszobából ideszaladtál, felemás zoknit húztál, és fordítva vetted fel a hálóinged...

– Már te is gúnyolódsz?! Szerintem teljesen érthető, hogy abban a lelkiállapotban nem figyeltem semmi másra, csak...

– Látod, erről beszélek; ugyanerre van szükség az átváltoztatáshoz is... Akarsz gyakorolni egy kicsit? Itt van például... ez az üres üveg, próbáld meg... egy szál szegfűvé változtatni. Leteszem ide, a mosdóra, próbálkozz meg vele; nem kell kapkodni, van időnk, van... – Myrtle egyetlen lemondó pillantása elég volt ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön, mi az, ami viszont _nincs_... Egy feketemágus persze egy pillanatra sem teszi le a varázspálcáját... és nem is adja kölcsön, természetesen... általában... de most, valamiért, talán azért, mert ő maga javasolta a gyakorlást, mintha kénytelen lenne ezt tenni... – Tessék, próbáld meg _ezzel_: tiszafa, főnixtoll maggal. Képzeld el a virágot, amilyen pontosan csak tudod: a színét, a formáját, az illatát; minden szirmát és levelét... azután csak engedd, hogy létrejöjjön a transzformáció, szinte önmagától!

Myrtle kicsit furcsán érezte magát. Ritkán volt alkalma más varázspálcáját kezébe venni, de mindig kellemetlen, taszító érzés volt; most viszont semmi ilyesmit nem tapasztalt... ezt jó jelnek tekintette. Nem mintha azt hitte volna, hogy valami baja történhetne, esetleg ő maga is átkerülne a sötét oldalra... most meg már az a gondolata támadt, hogy Tom nagyon is kedves fiú, ahhoz képest, hogy feketemágus... vagy legalábbis annak tartja magát. 'Szegény Tom – gondolta –, nincsenek szülei, sem barátai... remélem, hogy _barátnője_ sincs.'

Tom kicsit furcsán érezte magát... nem mintha valami veszélytől tartott volna, de mégis szokatlan érzés volt nélkülözni a varázspálca megnyugtató közelségét. Tapintatosan oldalt fordult, hogy ne feszélyezze a kislányt az összpontosítás közben.

Várakozás közben Myrtle gondján töprengett... sajnos, bármi is jutott az eszébe, az nemcsak hogy fekete mágia sokszori alkalmazását igényelte volna (ez lett volna a kisebbik baj), de nagyon erőltetett és komplikált is lett volna; márpedig, mint minden nagy elme, ő is az egyszerű és kézenfekvő megoldásokat kereste.

Nem lehet erőszakkal rávenni a lányokat, hogy _szeressék_ Myrtle-t... de már az is elég lenne, ha nem gúnyolnák folyton... Tom nagyjából sejtette, mit értékelnek egymásban a tízenéves lányok: szépség, társadalmi helyzet, divatos ruhák... valahol a lista leges-legvégén a tanulmányi eredmények...

– Tom, segíts! – riasztotta fel a kislány töprengéséből. A varázslat eredménye nem volt éppen meggyőző: nem hasonlított sem virágra, sem vajsörös üvegre. Miközben figyelmesen tanulmányozta a félig-meddig átváltozott _valamit_, azon gondolkozott, mit is mondjon... elég egy rossz szó, és Myrtle önbizalma végképp összeomlik.

– Nem is olyan rossz; azt hiszem, tudom, mi történt: amikor érezted, hogy elkezdődik a transzformáció, megijedtél, és azt gondoltad: 'Biztos elrontom, az nem lehet, hogy sikerüljön!'... persze kiestél a koncentrációból, és a varázslat félresikerült. Így volt?

– Igen... és _mindig_ ez történik velem, valahányszor megpróbálom... szerinted is reménytelen eset vagyok?

– Dehogy... csak éppen másképp kell gyakorolunk; próbáljuk meg együtt; add a kezed (nem azt – a másikat, amiben a pálcát tartod)! – Tom a markába zárta Myrtle varázspálcát szorító kezét. Myrtle nem tudott visszatartani egy pici sóhajt. – Ennyire fáj?

– Nem! – tiltakozott gyorsan Myrtle. – Most mit fogunk csinálni?

– Csak gondolj a virágra... nem kell a szegfű legyen, válassz valami mást... Ne is mondd meg nekem, csak koncentrálj rá, azután, ha a képzeletedben készen van a virág, megpróbálok segíteni, hogy a transzformáció létrejöjjön.

Myrtle igyekezett összpontosítani... először arra, hogy milyen szerencse, hogy Tomnak ilyen hosszú ujjai vannak; éppen körülérik az ő kezét... az sem lenne baj, ha egész este tartana ez a gyakorlat... És mi is legyen az a virág? Miért is ne lehetne egy... Tom azt mondta, _bármi_ lehet. Legjobb tudása szerint elképzelte a virágot, úgy, ahogy Tom mondta: a színét, a formáját, a tapintását, az illatát; egyben az egészet és minden részletet külön-külön is, a szirmoktól a tüskékig, a lehető legrészletesebben.

Most jön az a rész, amikor elrontom az egészet, gondolta pesszimistán, de nem így történt; nem tudta mit tett Tom, de a szokásos félelem helyett magabiztos nyugalom töltötte el. Nem csak _remélte_, hanem _tudta_ is, hogy a transzformáció tökéletes lesz. A művelet hosszú percekig tartott, de Myrtle nem türelmetlenkedett; tudta, ha kapkodni kezdene, az csak elrontaná az eredményt.

– Úgy látom, ez tökéletesen sikerült – mondta Tom elismerően –, és még harmatcseppek is vannak rajta...

– És ezt tényleg én csináltam? És nem fog visszaváltozni? És megtarthatom? Szerinted illene a hajamba? Azért akartam vörös színűt... Segítenél feltűzni?

– Persze, hogy te csináltad, én nem is tudtam, hogy mi lesz belőle... csak egy kis önbizalomra volt szükséged, abban segítettem egy picit. Nem fog visszaváltozni, hacsak egy újabb varázslattól nem – felelt Tom szépen sorrendben a kérdésekre. – Persze hogy megtarthatod, a tiéd. És... hogy _miben_ segítsek?!

Persze a végén engedett Myrtle kérésének... azzal győzte meg magát, hogy nem lenne jó elrontani a kislány kedvét épp a döntő lépés előtt; nem volt ugyan gyakorlott női fodrász, az eredmény mégis egész takaros lett. Mikor Myrtle is eléggé megcsodálta magát a tükörben, áttértek a nehezebb feladatra: Myrtle-nek teljesen egyedül kellett megpróbálkoznia a szegfűvel.

Igaz, hogy csak a harmadik kísérletre lett hibátlan az eredmény, viszont addigra Myrtle is maga mögött hagyta minden kétségét és félelmét:  
– Ez egyáltalán nem olyan nehéz, mint gondoltam – mondta szinte szemrehányóan. – Mármint, nem úgy értem, hogy nem vagyok hálás neked... – tette hozzá gyorsan –, Tom, kérlek, tedd el emlékbe ezt a szál szegfűt! – Persze nem várta meg a választ, maga tűzte a virágot Tom gomblyukába. – Igazán jól nézel ki vele!

Tom talán nem volt ebben egészen biztos, de úgy gondolta, a sikeres gyakorlás jutalmául megengedhet a lánynak egy kis bolondozást. Csak most vette észre, milyen későre jár: – Tizenegy óra múlt... legfőbb ideje, hogy aludni menjél... jobb lesz, ha elkísérlek a Hugrabug helyiségeinek bejáratáig, nehogy valaki beléd kössön, amiért takarodó után a folyosón járkálsz.

– Ez kedves tőled; a prefektusok néha a folyosón járőröznek, és azt kérdezgetik, miért nem alszom még... persze sohasem mondom meg az igazat, ennyi büszkeség még van bennem... Inkább azt mondom, hogy a barátnőim a Hollóhátba járnak; együtt tanultunk, és közben elszaladt az idő... Egyébként tényleg szívesen barátkoznék Hollóhátasokkal, szerintem ők kedvesebbek, mint a Griffendélesek, vagy a Mardekárosok... – örömmel látta, hogy Tom kezdi elveszteni a fonalat, így hát könnyedén átváltott arra a sokkal fontosabb kérdésre, amit egyenesen nem mert volna felhozni: – Tom, talán jobb lenne, ha holnap kicsit korábban jönnél... akkor több időnk lenne, és éppen takarodó előtt érnénk vissza.

– Persze, rendben van – mondta Tom önkéntelenül, még éppen azelőtt, hogy tudatos énje megkérdezhette volna, hogy _miért_ kellene másnap találkozniuk. Nyilván a tanulásról van szó... mi más lehetne? Végül is, ma igazán szépen haladtak az átváltoztatástanban...

Útközben nem találkoztak mással, csak Hóborccal. A kopogószellem, úgy látszott, széles jókedvében volt: rájuk vigyorgott és jelentőségteljesen kacsintgatott. Tomnak kedve lett volna megkérdezni, minek örül ennyire, de persze tudta, hogy a válaszban nem lenne sok köszönet; aligha kapna mást tőle, mint sértéseket vagy idétlen tréfákat. Azt sem tudta megmagyarázni, hogy Myrtle miért kacsint vissza Hóborcra... úgy látszik, van valamilyen közös titkuk...

Mikor megérkeztek a bejárathoz, amit Baljós Borbála szobra őrzött, Myrtle kicsit elbizonytalanodott; nem tudta, hogy egyszerűen csak elköszönjön-e a fiútól, vagy itt lenne az ideje annak, hogy... Már elindult volna befelé, de aztán meggondolta magát, visszafordult, és minden bátorságát összegyűjtve Tom szemébe nézett.  
– Tom, nem kellene nekünk most... vagyis szerinted túl korai lenne, ha már az első randin csókolóznánk?

Tom úgy érezte, hogy a világ a feje tetejére állt. Mikor beszéltek arról, hogy köztük bármilyen _romantikus viszony_ lenne? Igyekezett őszintén és pontosan végiggondolni mindent, ami aznap este történt; de semmi, amit tett vagy mondott, _nem_ jelenthette azt, amit Myrtle gondolt. És mégis... tudata egy másik része, amelyik még őszintébben és pontosabban gondolt végig mindent, arra jutott, hogy _minden,_ amit tett és mondott, határozottan _azt_ jelentette, amit Myrtle gondolt... a szegfű a gomblyukában... a rózsa Myrtle hajában... ahogy a karjában tartotta, amikor sírt...

Persze, jött rá hamar, mindez Myrtle műve volt... például, ahogy kiravaszkodta a másnapi randevút... de, el kellett ismernie, ez kifejezetten kedvére volt. Határozottan _több_ van ebben a kislányban, mint gondolta volna... Véletlenül találkoznak, Myrtle egyedül van... védtelen és fegyvertelen, még az előző megaláztatáson sírdogál... de már elhatározza, hogy megszerzi őt magának, és (el kellett ismernie) meg is szerezte.

Igaz, eddig úgy tervezte, hogy nagyszabású, sötét terveit teljesen egyedül, mélységes titokban viszi végbe... igen, de éppen ma este komoly hibát követett volna el, ha Myrtle nincs ott... Énjének egyik fele, amely _Voldemortnak_ nevezte magát, azt hajtogatta, hogy bosszút kell állnia a világon, de főleg egy bizonyos muglin, aki elárulta és megtagadta... viszont lelke másik fele, amelyet egyszerűen Tomnak hívtak, úgy érezte, hogy ha a mai este után most elutasítja Myrtle-t, az éppolyan árulás lenne, mint amit az a Tom Denem nevű mugli követett el.

Ki tudja, meddig gondolkozott volna Tom, ha Myrtle nem veszi a kezébe az irányítást; tudta, hogy Tom habozása azt jelenti, megnyerte a csatát... Érezte, hogy most végre ő van fölényben, és jól tudta, hogy mit is akar a fiútól. Lábujjhegyre állt, Tom fejét gyengéden, de határozottan maga felé fordította.  
– Tom, ne félj – súgta bátorítóan –, én akkor is akarlak téged, ha _nem_ lesz belőled az évszázad feketemágusa...

Tom nem tudott elfojtani egy halvány mosolyt... úgy látszik, Myrtle kitalálta, mire gondolt... most már nem volt visszaút; engedte, hogy megtörténjen, aminek meg kell történnie... Amikor az ajkuk egymáshoz ért, Myrtle úgy érezte, legszebb álma válik valóra...

* * *

Mikor Myrtle felriadt álmából, nem tudott visszafojtani egy csalódott sóhajt... de ahogy teljesen felébredt, rájött, hogy nincs oka panaszra: Ha nem is éppen úgy, mint ahogy az álmában történt, de igenis megszerezte Tom-ot magának... Épp mellette fekszik, saját házuk vendégszobájában (az illem azt nem engedte, hogy Tom aludjon az ő szobájában). Sőt, Tom megígérte, hogy feleségül veszi, mihelyt nagykorú lesz! Ez azt jelenti, hogy bármikor csókolózhat vele... kivéve talán az olyan alkalmakat, amikor épp együtt alszanak... egyelőre nem akart tőle _mást_, mint érezni testének melegét, és ölelésének biztonságát...

Így hát csak közelebb húzódott a fiúhoz, befészkelte magát a két karja közé, és a fülébe súgta:  
– Tom, ugye nem bánod, hogy én olyan "későn érő típusú" vagyok... és ugye megvárod, amíg... eljön a mi időnk? – A fiú szuszogását beleegyezésnek tekintette, és megnyugodott. – Te vagy a legkedvesebb sötét varázsló, akivel valaha is találkoztam! – súgta még neki, és mosolyogva aludt el újra.


	4. Tom és Max

**Egy új történet kezdete – Tom és Max**

Max Mouron sosem bánta, hogy a családja egy apró faluban él, melynek egyetlen nevezetessége, hogy egy lakatlan lápvidék közvetlen közelében fekszik, de a mai napon kifejezetten hálás volt ezért: hol máshol találhattak volna biztonságos helyet seprűn repüléshez, méghozzá úgy, hogy csak pár mérföldnyire kellett elsétálniuk otthonról?

Most éppen hanyatt feküdt a fűben, és a magasban kergetőző lányokat figyelte... Persze a céltalan repkedést könnyű lenne megunni, ezért Tom megbűvölt pár fenyőtobozt, hogy alkalmi cikeszként repkedjenek, így legalább azokat kergethették, ha szabályos kviddics-meccset nem is játszhattak. A mai nap már lejátszottak két mérkőzést, Max 11:10-re kikapott Myrtle-től, és döntetlent ért el Olive ellen (remélte, hogy ez nem valamiféle udvariasság akart lenni a lány részéről), Tom pedig... Hát igen, Tom vajon miért nem akart egyetlen egyszer sem seprűre szállni? Annyira magabiztos lenne, vagy éppen ellenkezőleg?

– Tom, nézd, milyen csodálatos! A puszta látvány is majdnem olyan, mintha én repülnék... Tudtad, hogy korábban sose próbáltam? Mivel eleve azt hittem, hogy nekem nem is működhet a seprű, hiszen nincs saját varázserőm... Nem is gondoltam rá, hogy a seprűt a gyártó beépített varázslata röpteti... csak az kell, hogy az ember _akarjon_ repülni rajta... Tudod, Myrtle tavaly, a születésnapjára kapta a seprűjét (persze a szokott közvetítőkön keresztül rendeltük meg), de még nem sokat használta... egyedül repkedni nem olyan élvezet...

– Max csodálkozva látta, hogy Tom még csak tévedésből sem néz a fölöttük cikázó lányokra, inkább egy könyv mögé bújik. A címlapra pillantott: _Swallowdale (Fecskevölgy)_ – ez Myrtle kedvence volt hat-hét évvel ezelőtt... úgy látszik, Tom tényleg be akarja pótolni a lemaradását a mugli irodalom terén... de attól még felnézhetne néha...  
– Tom, valami baj van?

Ahogy Tom kinézett a köny mögül, az arca meglehetősen sápadtnak tűnt.  
– Igen, gyönyörű látvány, és remek érzés lehet így cikázni... de ugye nem baj, ha én inkább nem nézem túl sokat? A puszta látványtól is szédülök: születésem óta tériszonyom van. – Tom maga sem tudta volna megmagyarázni, miért pirult el, míg ez a gyengeségét bevallotta... A szédülés nem bűn vagy jellemhiba, akkor miért kell szégyellnie? Talán valaha is úgy tett, mintha valamiféle csodalény lenne, akihez nem lehet semmiféle gyengéje? Most már csak az hiányzik, hogy Max most vállon veregesse, és vigasztalni akarja...

Nyilván Max is valamire gondolt, mert vigasztalás helyett inkább rákacsintott.  
– Ne vedd rossz néven, ha egy kis _kárörömöt_ érzek... Valahogy természetellenes lenne, ha mindenben tökéletes lennél, nem? A tanárok kedvence, minden tárgyból a legjobb, prefektus... – Max kicsit habozott, de azután kimondta –, és az évszázad feketemágusa...

– Nem kellene úgy tenned, mintha nem tudnál erről? – Max nagyra értékelte az a nyugodt hangot, amivel Tom ezt a kérdést feltette... Előzőleg adott volna némi esélyt annak is, hogy Tom reakciója dühkitörés, vagy dacos tagadás lesz... de mégis, valamikor és valahogy erről is beszélniük kell: nem a _titkait_ akarja megtudni, de nem is kerülgetheti a kérdést, mintha tabu lenne.

– Nem kellene úgy tenned, mintha meglepődnél, hogy tudok róla? Tom, nem akarlak megbántani, csak nem voltam biztos benne, hogy tudod, _hogyan működik egy család..._

"Hát _eddig_ nem is tudtam" – mondhatta volna Tom, de erre már nem volt szükség: megértette, hogy Max csak tapintatosan figyelmeztetni akarja... Bár eddig is sejtette, hogy amit Myrtle-nek elmond (és még csak nem is kéri, hogy tartsa titokban!), azt előbb-utóbb az egész családja, de főleg a bátyja is tudni fogja... De ha már így kell lennie, hát legyen... Ha Myrtle családja elfogadja őt – márpedig az, hogy vendégül látják, és már most úgy kezelik, mintha közéjük tartozna, ezt bizonyítja –, annak ellenére, amit tudnak róla, ő is elfogadja őket... Legfeljebb arra lenne még kíváncsi, hogy Max a _naplót_ is olvasta-e... mármint azt a felét, ami Myrtle-nél van.

Max sem akarta _most rögtön_ továbbvinni ezt a szálat. Kezdetnek elég ennyi... különben is, még nem fejezte be az előbbi kérdést:  
– Például az iskolában: hogy lehetsz _minden_ tantárgyból kiváló? Mindenkinek van gyenge pontja, nem? Mondjuk itt van rögtön a _repülés..._

– Az csak elsőben kötelező, akkor is csak azért, hogy kiderüljön, kiben van tehetség a kviddicshez – persze nem mindenki játszhat, Házanként csak heten... A többieknek elég, ha egy-két mérföldet meg tudnak tenni a seprűn, tiszta időben, mindenféle műrepülés nélkül... erre még én is képes vagyok.

– És például a jóslástan? Ahogy én látom, az egész olyan megfoghatatlan, és ellentmondásos, mintha...

– Mintha csalás lenne? Én magam sosem tanultam jóslástant, de tudom, hogy vannak _igazi_ jóslatok is... persze azok sem éppen könnyen érthetőek, sőt... Az egyik rólam szólt... és a húgodról... azt hiszem. – Tom nem tudta, mennyit mondhat el a jóslatból... végül is kihagyta azt a részt, mely szerint _Megjelöli őt, mint magával egyenrangút._ Max is rögtön tudná, hogy ez mit jelent... vagyis mit _kellene_ jelentsen... Vannak dolgok, amikről még Max-szel sem tud könnyedén beszélni... például, hogy nincs annyi _pénze,_ hogy jegygyűrűt vehessen a menyasszonyának... Még csak nem is valami drágakövekkel díszített, különleges goblin-munkát, csak egyszerű arany karikagyűrűt, amit a muglik is viselnek...

Míg ezen töprengett, Max arra gondolt, hogy volt a jóslatnak egy része, ami felett Tom látszólag elsiklott: _...azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele..._ Igaz, hogy Tom sohasem ismerte Mouronékat, tehát ez a sor _szó szerint_ nem teljesedett be, de ha úgy értelmezné, hogy 'háromszor dacoltak sötét varázslókkal', akkor közelebb kerülne az igazsághoz...

Max kicsit sajnálta, hogy nem szabad ezekről a dolgokról beszélnie: Lehet, hogy Tom sötét varázsló volt – a rémálmában, vagy egy alternatív valóságban, de itt és most szükség lehet a segítségére, ha rosszul alakulnak a dolgok...

– De igazából az előbb arra is gondoltam – váltott témát – hogy csodás dolog, hogy Myrtle és Olive ez egyszer nem veszekednek... néha attól tartok, hogy sohasem fognak kibékülni, és akkor én... hát, nem tudom, mit tegyek... Mert akkor nem maradna más, mint hogy szakítsak Olive-val...

Nem először beszéltek erről, az elmúlt pár nap mindkettejük türelmét próbára tette, bár Tom is elismerte, hogy Max helyzete kényesebb: nem állhat egyik lány mellé sem: Myrtle a húga, Olive a barátnője, ha az egyiket támogatná, a másik joggal lehetne csalódott...  
– Max, nyugodj meg: nem kell _választanod_ a húgod és a barátnőd között... Ez valami olyasmi, amit nekik kell elrendezniük... Az elmúlt _négy évben_ felgyűlt sérelmeken nem lehet egyszerre túllépni.

– Persze, elméletben igazad van, de... én is szeretnék valamit _tenni,_ hogy segítsek... – Nem tette hozzá, hogy 'nekem nehezebb ezt elviselni, mint neked', de remélte, Tom magától is megérti...

– Már így is segítesz... pusztán azzal, hogy itt vagy... biztos vagyok benne, hogy Olive soha többé nem fog rosszat mondani a muglikról (sem a mugliszármazású boszorkányokról), és persze Myrtle sem engedi _teljesen_ szabadon a haragját...

– Lehet... de mintha épp azzal _kezdődött_ volna az egész, hogy Olive és én... összejöttünk. Azelőtt – persze te még nem voltál itt –, valahogy másképp volt... Várj, nem azt mondom, hogy úgy viselkedtek, mint ha barátnők lennének, egyáltalán nem, de legalább...

– _Tartózkodó udvariassággal_ – ezt a kifejezést kerested? Max, emlékszel, mit mondtál az előbb... arról, hogy 'hogyan működik egy család'? Ha Olive a barátnőd, Myrtle nem bánhat vele úgy, mint egy idegennel... Amíg Olive csak a _szüleid vendége_ volt, a 'tartózkodó udvariasság' volt a legésszerűbb viselkedés... figyelembe véve mindent, ami az elmúlt négy évben történt köztük... De _most már_ úgy kell kezelniük egymást, mint a családtagoknak...

Max egy kicsit megkönnyebbült: így, ahogy Tom elmagyarázta, nem hangzott annyira súlyosnak a helyzet...

És valahogy tetszett neki az is, hogy Tom (és Tom szerint Myrtle) komolyan veszi az ő és Olive szerelmét... ő maga persze tudta, hogy ez nem gyerekes flört, vagy amolyan rövid és heves diákszerelem; de jól esett tudni, hogy mások is így gondolják... Ugyanannyi erővel Tom azt is mondhatta volna: 'Ugye nem vársz túl sokat Olive-tól? Egy világ választ el benneteket.'

Persze mindettől még nem lesz könnyebb a lányok örökös veszekedését eltűrni... és főleg megállni, hogy _ne_ avatkozzon közbe... Mindenesetre egy kis évődést megengedhet magának, csak azért, hogy oldja a feszültséget:  
– Még szerencse, hogy itt van _Denem professzor,_ aki mindent megmagyaráz!

Tom ezen eltöprengett. Azt persze tudta, hogy ez nem valami sértés akar lenni, de attól még lehet benne igazság...  
– _Talán_ tényleg szeretek egy kicsit okoskodni és magyarázgatni – ismerte el végül. – De azért nem képtelenség, amit mondasz... Az előbb az iskolát említetted: tudod, hogy Dippet igazgató úr kijárt a minisztériumnál egy különleges varázslat-használati engedélyt Myrtle-nek és nekem, hogy készülhessünk az őszre halasztott vizsgáinkra...

– ... és mivel nem tudják megmondani, hogy _ki_ varázsolt... – próbálta kitalálni Max a folytatást.

– Várjál, nem erre akartam kilyukadni... Ha tudnám, sem akarnám Olive-ot eltiltani a varázslástól... Neki olyasmi a mágia, mint nekünk a látás vagy a hallás... – Tom zavartan elhallgatott: volt valami furcsa abban, amit épp most mondott... valami, ami csak úgy kicsúszott a száján, minden különösebb szándék és cél nélkül... Talán az, hogy 'mi'-ről beszélt: _mi,_ akik a mugli világban nőttünk fel, sosem leszünk egészen olyanok, akik beleszülettek a varázsvilágba... még akkor sem, ha évtizedeket szenteltünk a feketemágiának... Érdekes, hogy ebbe sose gondolt bele eddig, csak amolyan tudatalatti féltékenységként élt benne... Talán most van itt az ideje, hogy végre szembenézzen az érzéseivel: például azzal, hogy sosem bocsátotta meg a varázsvilágnak, hogy magára hagyta gyerekkorában a muglik árvaházában...

– Elnézést, talán nem figyeltem és tévedésből őszinte voltam... Szóval azt akartam mondani, hogy ha már _tanulmányi célból_ kaptuk ezt az engedélyt, ideje lenne elkezdenünk a tanulást...

– Mind a négyen? Talán elfelejtetted, de Olive már túl van a vizsgáin, én pedig...

– Nem kötelező, de talán Olive-ot is érdekelni fogja... Nemcsak a szokásos tananyagra gondoltam, hanem például a _Patrónus_-ra... nemcsak látványos, de nagyon hasznos is... Ami téged illet: neked be kell érned a mágia elméletével... egyébként, azt hiszem, arról már most is többet tudsz, mint közülünk... a legtöbben.

Max halványan elmosolyodott: Tom talán azt akarta mondani, 'mint közülünk bárki', de az utolsó pillanatban az őszinteség erősebbnek bizonyult az udvariasságnál... Azt Max maga is tudta, hogy Myrtle és Olive kevésbé érdeklődik a varázslatok _elmélete_ iránt... persze, hiszen nekik mágia kézzelfogható _gyakorlat..._

Vajon Tom megértené, milyen nehéz volt elfogadnia, hogy a véletlen szeszélye miatt csak a húgának jutott varázserő, neki pedig nem? Remélte, sőt valószínűnek tartotta, hogy igen... Még ha nem is _most_ van itt az ideje, hogy erről beszéljenek, hiszen most _Denem professzor_ tanfolyamának tantervéről van szó...  
– Meg különben sem akarnék kimaradni, erre gondolsz, igaz? A _Patrónust_ tényleg szeretném látni... vagy itt van a _Proteus..._

_Szóval, olvasta_ – gondolta rögtön Tom – de nem akarja _titkolni..._ ezért így figyelmeztet. Mivel szerinte ez nem kíváncsiskodás volt, hanem jogos aggodalom. És, mi tagadás, igaza is van... Persze nem olyasmi ez, amiről hosszasan kellene társalogni: egy látszólag véletlen célzás is épp eleget mond... Különben a célzásokhoz ő maga is elég jól ért...

– Akár azt is... De van sok más hasznos varázslat, például azok a pajzsvarázslatok, amikkel egy épületet lehet megvédeni különféle támadások, vagy akár hoppanálás ellen... Néha úgy alakítják ki ezeket a varázslatokat, hogy még varázslók se vehessék észre könnyen: mondjuk, ha egy mugli házon helyeznek el ilyen védelmet, az akár gyanús is lehet... – Nem kellett hozzátennie, hogy _Mint a ti házatok esetében,_ ezt Max magától is megérti... legfeljebb nem válaszol rá, ha nem akar... vagy valamiért nem szabad beszélnie róla.

– De _te_ észrevennél egy ilyen védőpajzsot, akkor is, ha álcázva van?

Egy ilyen egyenes kérdésre már nem lehet kitérő választ adni, még kevésbé hazudni... – Igen, szinte biztosan.

Max csak bólintott, mint aki erre a válaszra számított... A következő kérdése legalább ennyire célratörő volt:  
– És ha én valamit titkolnék előled, ki tudnád olvasni a gondolataimból?... _Legilimenciával?_

Tom legszívesebben rávágta volna, hogy _Tudnám, de sohase tenném!_ Ha... ha nem tudta volna, hogy ez majdnem ugyanaz, mint ha azt mondaná: _Sohase tettem ilyet,_ ami viszont hazugság... még egy hete sem volt, hogy pontosan ezt tette...  
– Igen, képes vagyok rá, és már meg is tettem: varázslattal lestem meg egy mugli emlékeit... – ismerte be.

– És ez régen történt? Azelőtt, hogy... – Ez úgy hangzott, mintha Max mentséget keresne, de persze nem volt mentség.

– Éppen egy hete.

– Talán csak akaratlanul történt, szinte önkéntelenül...

– Ezt nem lehet akaratlanul... csak szándékosan... – Úgy látszik, ez egyre rosszabb lesz... Vagy, ha másképp nézzük, egyre jobb: ha eddig eljutottak, akkor már könnyebb lenne mindent elmondani, és túljutni rajta. – Akarod tudni, hogy hogyan... – Nem, ez nem jó, most nem az a kérdés, hogy Max mit akar... – Szeretném, ha meghallgatnád, hogyan történt.

* * *

AN: Egyelőre nem árulhatom el, hogy mi az, amit Max titokban kell tartson, bár talán ki lehet találni. Mindenesetre nem olyasmi lesz, hogy titokban ő is varázsló lenne... 


	5. Tom és Morfin

**Egy új történet kezdete – Tom és Morfin**

– Emlékszel, aznap reggel, mikor az a prefektusi jelvény érkezett, a családomról beszélgettünk... pontosabban a Gauntokról, anyám családjáról... Elmondtam, hogy találkoztam Morfin Gaunttal, aki a nagybátyám... – Max nem emlékezett, hogy Tom kifejezetten _találkozásról_ beszélt volna, de nem akarta rögtön az elején félbeszakítani a történetet; őszintén remélte, hogy a végére kiderül, Tomnak jó oka volt arra, hogy mások emlékeiben kutasson...

– Az a találkozás... szörnyű volt, de tudtam előre, hogy szörnyű lesz; nem volt benne semmi, amire ne számítottam volna: ez már egyszer megtörtént velem... Talán csak ellenőrizni akartam, hogy amire emlékszem, az valóság-e... Nem akarom megismételni, amit Morfin az anyámról mondott... talán az volt a legenyhébb, hogy 'Merope egy mugli szajhája lett'... Persze végig _párszaszóul,_ kígyónyelven beszéltünk... csodálatos, hogy milyen kifejező ez a nyelv, amikor a gyalázkodásra kerül a sor...

– Ezt a nyelvet nem lehet _megtanulni,_ ez örökletes képesség... Így azt sem tudom megmondani, hogy miért van szükségük a kígyóknak olyan kifejezésekre, mint 'Merope ellopta Mardekár medálját', de az biztos, hogy _lehet_ ilyesmit mondani párszaszóul... Nagyon _hatásos:_ nem tudom miért, de minden sértés sokkal fájdalmasabb, mintha angolul mondanák... talán azért, mert kígyónyelven nem lehet kiabálni: minden szó olyan, mint suttognák... vagy sziszegnék, természetesen.

Mi lehetett ennek a találkozásnak a vége? – kérdezte magától Max. Morfin rájött végül, hogy Tom nem más, mint Merope és Denem fia? Nyilvánvalóan rá _kellett_ jöjjön, ha egy pillanatig is elgondolkozott azon, ki lehet az, aki _kígyónyelven_ akar vele beszélni Merope-ról... Nem is beszélve a családi hasonlóságról... Valószínűbb, hogy amikor rájött, kicsoda Tom (az egyetlen élő rokona!), csak még dühösebb lett, és végül... ki tudja mi tett Tom? Azt akarja elmondani, hogy a végén _megölte_ a nagybátyját? Nem, akkor most a varázslóbörtönben lenne... vagy képes volt minden nyomot eltüntetni, és abban bízik, hogy megúszhatja?

Azért ez mégsem valószínű... az elképzelhető, hogy nem tudott uralkodni a haragján, és valami szörnyűséget követett el, de az nem, hogy utána csak úgy elmeséli... Nem, nincs értelme ezen aggódni... inkább azon, hogy Tom szinte _újra átéli_ az egészet, ahelyett, hogy csak _visszaemlékezne_ rá.

– Milyen medálról van szó? Merope tényleg _ellopta_ Morfintól? – Max remélte, hogy ez a szándékosan tapintatlan kérdés segít Tomnak visszatérni a jelenbe.

– Az a medál tényleg Mardekáré volt... megvan a módja, hogy hogyan lehet ellenőrizni... A hagyomány szerint Mardekár leszármazottainak birtokában kellett volna maradjon... persze számos varázs-képessége van... de sajnos egyik segít egy szerencsétlen asszonyon, akit elhagyott a férje... és a varázsereje... Merope eladta, mert nem volt pénze... se családja, vagy barátai...

– Az igazság az, hogy nagyon is megértem, mit érez Morfin, ha arra a medálra gondol.. olyasmi ez, mint valami megszállottság... Ha visszaszerezhetném, szívesen neki adnám, ha ez, fogalmazzunk úgy, megbékítené anyám emlékével...

– Most egy műgyűjtő birtokában van, és nem áll szándékában eladni. Ha majd az örökösei egyszer pénzzé akarják tenni, nyilván árverésre bocsátják... az ára a kereslettől függően éppúgy lehet ötezer, mint ötvenezer galleon – lemondó legyintéssel jelezte, hogy számára egyik összeg éppannyira elérhetetlen, mint a másik.

– Mi lett a vége... mármint ennek a találkozásnak Morfinnal? – kérdezte Max, aki még mindig aggódott.

Tom habozása mintha igazolta volna a gyanúját.  
– Szívesen mondanám, hogy 'erkölcsi fölényem tudatában méltósággal távoztam'... de persze először meg kellett várnom, hogy kést rántson, és én _elmenekülhessek._

– Hogy _mit csinálhass?_ – Max nyilvánvalóan nem erre a válaszra számított.

– Mert azt akartam, hogy valamiképpen fölényben érezhesse magát... _győztesnek,_ hogy úgy mondjam... 'Így kell elkergetni a mocsok muglifattyút!' – ezt gondolhatta magában...

Mert egyébként... hát, azt hiszem, könnyű kitalálni, hogy mit tett volna, hogy levezesse a haragját... Még nem mondtam, de előfordult már, hogy megtámadt egy muglit... Akkor nem lett komolyabb baj belőle... – mármint az áldozatának, aki történetesen egy bizonyos Thomas Joseph Denem volt, nem lett komoly baja – de Morfint végül két évre az Azkabanba zárták... gondolhatod, hogy azóta még jobban gyűlöl minden muglit... és mindenkit, aki nem _tiszta vérű_ varázsló.

– Szóval jobbnak láttam engedni a büszkeségemből, és hagyni, hogy Morfin _elkergessen_ engem, ha cserébe remélhetem, hogy senki mást nem fenyeget veszély.

– Sosem hittem volna, hogy ennyi mindenre kell gondolni egy egyszerű rokoni látogatásnál... – Max próbált könnyed hangon beszélni, de igazából egy kicsit le volt nyűgözve... Tom, úgy látszik, mindenre gondolt... vagyis, _majdnem_ mindenre... – Akarom mondani, kicsit _ijesztő,_ hogy milyen jól értesz az emberek manipulálásához... vagyis ahhoz, hogy ne csak megtegyék, amit akarsz tőlük, de még úgy is érezzék, hogy saját akaratukból tették. – Tom egyelőre nem adta jelét, hogy megsértődött volna, úgyhogy Max áttért a veszélyesebb kérdésre: – És arra gondoltál, hogy a legnagyobb veszély nem Morfin volt, hanem... _te magad?_ Könnyen előfordulhatott volna, hogy nem tudsz uralkodni magadon, és egy varázslattal, amit egy perccel később már meg is bánsz, _megölöd_ a nagybátyádat.

Tom pillantásából világosan látható volt, hogy nagyon is gondolt erre.  
– Sejtettem, hogy neked is eszedbe fog jutni... Csak egyetlen lehetőséget láttam, hogy ezt megelőzzem: azt, hogy nem vittem magammal a varázspálcám... Ezt persze könnyebb _elhatározni,_ mint tényleg _megtenni..._ Évszázadok óta mindig azt mondogatjuk, hogy felelőtlenség varázspálca nélkül elindulni otthonról... de most épp fordítva volt: felelőtlenség lett volna magammal vinni... – Úgy látszott, nem tudja, magyarázza-e el, hogy hogyan sikerült, aztán halkan, szinte vonakodva folytatta:  
– Ez múlt vasárnap történt... egy nappal Myrtle születésnapja után ... amikor eljegyeztük egymást... Ez a gondolat valahogy segített... végül is, nem kívánhatom Myrtle-től, hogy megvárjon, amíg néhány évtized múlva kiengednek a varázslók börtönéből...

Érdekes megfigyelni, gondolta Max, hogyan keveredik Tomban egy felnőtt férfi értelme egy kisgyerek érzelmi világával... És persze a varázserővel, ami még sokkal veszélyesebbé tette a képet... Ha legalább sírni tudna, az talán segítene, egy kicsit megkönnyebbülhetne tőle... de ez a képesség – ki tudja, miért –, születése óta hiányzik belőle – legalábbis a naplójában ezt írta valahol.

– Persze – kezdte újra Tom – így utólag végiggondolva, jobban megértem őt... Nem, nem úgy gondolom, hogy egyetértek vele, hanem...

– Nézd, ő _beleszületett_ ebbe az egészbe... A Gauntok generációk óta abban éltek abban a tudatban, hogy a varázslók különbek a varázstalanoknál, a varázslók között pedig a vérvonal tisztasága számít, más szóval, hogy ők a legkülönbek közé tartoznak... ez volt a büszkeségük alapja...

– Azután, amikor lassan elvesztették a vagyonukat és a társadalom megbecsülését, még mindig megvolt a vigaszuk: 'Mi magunk akarunk elkülönülni mindenki mástól, mert senki sem méltó hozzánk!'... Egymás között egyre többet használták a kígyónyelvet, hogy ezzel is emlékeztessék magukat a dicső múltra... és elfeledkezzenek az egyre kevésbé dicső jelenről...

– Egyikük sem járt soha a Roxfortba; eleinte házitanítót fogadtak a gyerekeik mellé, azután, amikor már erre nem futotta, csak maguk tanítgatták őket... Persze nemzedékről nemzedékre elveszett valami a tudásból, könyvet egyre ritkábban vettek, a régieket sem igen olvasták.

– És hogy még rosszabb legyen, egyre gyakoribbak lettek a családban a rokonházasságok, néha még elsőfokú unokatestvérek között is...

– Morfin a családi hanyatlásnak a végső pontja: vele kihal a Gaunt család, legalábbis férfiágon – ami engem illet, én nem akarom további vinni a hagyományaikat... – egy pillanatra elhallgatott. – Ne érts félre, még mindig büszke vagyok rá, hogy az Mardekár Malazár, az ősöm, korának legnagyobb varázslója volt... De azt is elismerem, hogy az előítéletek, amiket a tanítványai között terjesztett, és a családjára örökül hagyott, szörnyű kárt okoztak, nagyon sokaknak... – _nekem elhiheted,_ még ha nem is szeretném most elmondani mindazt, amit...

– A nagybátyádról akartál beszélni – vágott közbe Max. – Mármint arról, ami _ebben a világban_ történt.

– Igen... Végül is arra jutottam, hogy bármennyire gyűlölöm is (akkor legalábbis úgy éreztem), egyszerűen nincs _jogom_ hibáztatni Morfint mindazért, amit mondott vagy tett... Nem, nem azért, mert én magam sokkal rosszabb voltam egy másik világban – tette hozzá gyorsan, kitalálva Max gondolatát. – Egyszerűen azért, mert a családi háttere, a neveltetése, a Gauntok egész történelme erre predesztinálták...

– A saját értékrendje szerint ő semmi rosszat nem tett... Például, amikor megtámadta az apámat, csak a saját húgát akarta megmenteni egy teljesen méltatlan férfitól... Szerintünk ez értelmetlen durvaság, szerinte viszont a testvéri szeretetből fakadó kötelesség.

– De az, hogy emiatt felelősségre vonták és börtönbe zárták, az nem győzte meg arról, hogy... – kezdte Max

– Az csak arról győzte meg, hogy egy ellenséges világban él, és a minisztérium is a muglik mellett áll, a varázslókkal szemben... Ahogy én látom, Morfin életében sohasem volt olyan pillanat, amikor el kellett volna gondolkoznia azon, hogy jól látja-e a világot, vagy választhatna-e más utat...

Max egy kicsit összezavarodott. Azt jelentené ez, hogy végül is _senki_ sem felelős a tetteiért? Ez túlságosan is egyszerű és kényelmes világnézet lenne...  
– És a _te_ életedben volt ilyen pillanat? Amikor végiggondoltad, hogy 'jó úton jársz-e?'

– Összesen kétszer, több mint hatvan év alatt – felelte Tom nyugodtan. – Az első akkor volt, amikor tizenhat éves koromban, öt év kutatás után megtaláltam Mardekár elrejtett kamráját, és kiszabadítottam a baziliszkuszt...

– Az a pillanat lehetett volna életem csúcspontja – majd ezer éven át várt az a kígyó, hogy valaki megtalálja... Vagyis _rám_ várt... Várj, ez most nem _hencegés,_ inkább... _beismerés... _Én vagyok Mardekár méltó utóda... vagyis bennem született újra az ő ereje... és az ő összes hibája, tévedése és előítélete.

– És amikor megjelent a kígyó... amikor bebizonyosodott, hogy érdemes volt annyit fáradnom... A baziliszkusz rögtön _megölt_ valakit... egy kislány épp ott volt az egyik fülkében... én nem tudtam róla, biztos voltam benne, hogy nincs ott senki; késő este volt, amikor senki sem hagyja el a saját Háza területét... hacsak nem éppen elbújni akar mindenki elől...

– Nem volt semmi esélye: a kígyó _pillantása_ is halálos – én persze tudtam, mi ellene a védelem, de ő... azonnal meghalt.

– _Tudtam,_ hogy mit kellene tennem: bevallani... azonnal mindent elmondani az igazgatónak, bizonyára elhinné, hogy nem szándékos volt... Persze akkor sem kerültem volna el a büntetést, de... még lett volna visszaút... nem ítéltek volna életfogytiglani börtönre... De az, hogy mindenki megtudta volna: a diákok, a tanárok... és a lány szülei... A szemükbe kellett volna néznem: _Én öltem meg a lányukat!_

– Nem volt elég bátorságom, hogy megtegyem... _Rajta már úgysem lehet segíteni!_ Ezt ismételgettem magamban, hogy legyőzzem a maradék lelkiismeretemet...

Ahogy az emlék egyre jobban erőt vett rajta, egyre halkabb lett a hangja, a mondatai egyre zavarosabbak... látható volt, hogy újra átéli azt, amiről beszél.

– Még rosszabbat is tettem... Tudtam, hogy végül mindenképp kitalálják az igazságot – hacsak nem nyugtatom meg őket egy hazugsággal... Véletlenül tudtam meg, hogy van egy diák, egy félóriás, egy bizonyos Rubeus Hagrid a Griffendélből, aki egy acromantulát rejteget az alaksorban... Ha elhinnék, hogy a pók mérge végzett a lánnyal... akkor senki sem gondolna a Baziliszkuszra... Meg kellett próbálnom, ez volt az egyetlen lehetőségem... És sikerült: elhitték... az igazgató boldog volt, hogy megvan a megnyugtató magyarázat... Hagridot kicsapták az iskolából... de nekem nem lett semmi bajom... Még meg is dicsértek, amiért lelepleztem a bűnöst...

* * *

Vajon hogyan lehetne Tomot visszacsalogatni a valóságba? Talán legjobb lenne egyszerűen rákiabálni: 'Tom, igazából nem öltél meg senkit, legkevésbé Myrtle-t!'... mert Max rögtön megértette, hogy kiről van szó... Épp ez teszi olyan furcsává az egész helyzetet: Tom a pokolban érzi magát, mert gyötri a bűntudat, közben az áldozata a feje fölött repked, épen és egészségesen...

De lehet, hogy ha most hirtelen szembesíti Tomot a valósággal, az valami hisztérikus reakcióhoz vezet... Érdemes lenne valamiféle _eltereléssel_ próbálkozni...

– Tom, biztos vagy benne, hogy az illető tényleg egy ember és egy óriás házasságából született? Szerinted hogyan lehetséges ez? – kérdezte szándékosan könnyed hangon.

Ahogy Tom felnézett, a tekintete határozottan... zavartnak látszott... Nem csak azért, mert a bűntudata mélypontjáról rángatták ki hirtelen, de mintha... mintha valami _illetlen_ kérdést intéztek volna hozzá... Illetve, jött rá Max hirtelen, a kérdését tényleg lehet _úgy is_ érteni...

– Gondolj az animágiára – kezdte végül Tom, aki, úgy látszik, lassan visszatért professzori énjéhez –, persze nem minden óriás képes rá, sőt nagyon is kevesen... azok, akik a legértelmesebbek közülük... persze emberi mértékkel az is legfeljebb átlagosat jelent...

– Úgy érted, hogy képesek emberi alakot ölteni? Óriások élnek közöttünk? – Max önkéntelenül körülnézett, mintha azt várná, hogy rögtön láthat is egy embertestben rejtőző óriást.

– Nagyon is ritka dolog ez... Az animágiát említettem (bár azok az óriások esetében ez nem tanult, hanem veleszületett képesség) –, nos, ha én, mondjuk, kígyóvá tudnék változni, vajon szeretnék-e évekig vagy évtizedekig kígyóként élni?

– Azért ez nem ugyanaz! – méltatlankodott Max. – A mi világunk az óriásokéhoz képest...

– A mi világunk _idegen_ nekik, ez a lényeg... Ha egy óriás el is tölt közöttünk néhány évet (például azért, mert, mint Hagrid anyja, beleszeret egy emberbe), végül ráun, és visszatér a saját világába...

– Akkor ez a Hagrid... – Max nem is tudta pontosan, hogyan fejezze be a kérdést... 'kicsoda vagy micsoda?' ez valahogy sértő lett volna.

– Jogilag ember – felelte Tom, némi iróniával. – Olyan, mint bárki más... csak éppen kétszer magasabb, mint egy vele egykorú ember, és már szakállt visel... És szokásosnál jobban érdeklődik a veszélyes lények iránt... ezért tart házikedvencként acromantulát.

– Vagyis egy emberevő óriáspókot? – kérdezett vissza Max szándékosan könnyed hangon, mintha teljesen természetes dologról lenne szó. – Én ahogy látom, egy iskolában, ahol kisgyerekek is vannak, egy acromantula jelenléte épp annyira felesleges, mint egy baziliszkuszé, te nem így gondolod? – Talán nem is lehet ennél szebben megfogalmazni a kérdést, hogy 'Miért nem állítottad meg ezt az őrültséget?'

– Éppenséggel eszembe jutott... Azt tanácsoltam Hagridnak, hogy rejtse el a pókot (egyébként neve is van: Aragognak hívják) a Tiltott Rengetegben... Persze Hagrid aggódott a kis kedvencéért, de belátta, hogy még ez a legjobb megoldás... Nem mondhattam el neki, hogy jó okom van azt hinni, hogy Aragog legalább negyven évig fog ott élni békességben...

Max nem tudott úgy tenni, mintha Aragog hosszú és boldog élete érdekelné... Az a fő, gondolta, hogy se Myrtle, se Olive soha ne menjen abba az erdőbe... Nyilván nem véletlenül hívják _Tiltott_ Rengetegnek: lehet, hogy Aragognál veszélyesebb lények is élnek ott.

No igen, de Tom nem erről akart beszélni, ez csak kitérő volt; kitérő, valami sokkal fontosabb témából...  
– Tom, még egyvalamit szeretnék megkérdezni: Mi volt a _második alkalom?_ Emlékszel, azt mondtad, hogy két alkalom volt az életedben, két fordulópont, amikor...

Szerencsére Tom ezúttal nem merült el valamiféle fájdalmas emlékbe. Sőt, mintha _kacsintott_ volna...  
– Azt hittem, azt már magadtól is kitaláltad: Az akkor volt, amikor két hónappal ezelőtt magamhoz tértem a gyengélkedőn... Azután, hogy szörnyű kínok között meghaltam, hetvenévesen... Persze nem hittem el rögtön, hogy élek... az volt a logikusabb magyarázat, hogy és is kísértet lettem; akik a _Félúton_ vannak, egymást látják valóságosnak, az élőket pedig anyagtalannak, átlátszónak.

Érezte, hogy jobban el kellene magyaráznia, hogy mit is jelent az '_én is_ kísértet vagyok', de szerencsére Max nem ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy most rögtön következzen ez a magyarázat. Bár lehet, sőt valószínű, hogy Max többet is kitalál, mint amit Tom elmond... Tom nem érezte szégyennek, hogy elismerje, Max értelmi képességekben semmivel sem marad el tőle (ami nem kis szó!), a varázserő pedig... nos, a varázserő senkit sem tesz jobb emberré, sem a hiánya rosszabbá... _Csak meg kellett halnom, hogy ezt megértsem – ez nem is olyan nagy ár... én már tudom, hogy a _végső ponton _a varázserő semmit sem számít..._

– Szóval, magamhoz tértem, élve és egészségesen... _ártatlanul..._ – Lehet, hogy nem ez a jó szó, gondolta – úgy értem, hogy még nem tettem semmit, ami visszafordíthatatlan vagy megbocsáthatatlan... Még van választásom: lehetek Voldemort, vagy maradhatok csak Tom Denem... _szabad vagyok..._ teljesen szabad...

Egy kicsit habozott, mielőtt pontosított:  
– Vagyis _majdnem_ teljesen szabad. – Egy jelentőségteljes pillantással és egy kis kacsintással jelezte, hogy most _nem_ következik magyarázat...


	6. Tom és Denem

**Egy új történet kezdete – Tom és Denem**

– Tom, ha úgy érzed, hogy nem köt más Myrtle-hez, csak a hála... vagy a bűntudat... akkor jobb lenne most rögtön szakítanotok – mondta Max olyan komoly hangon, hogy Tom rémülten visszakozott.

– Sajnálom, ez csak tréfa akart lenni... Nem akarhatod komolyan, hogy Myrtle szakítson velem! – hiszen azt el sem tudta képzelni, hogy ő akarná elhagyni a lányt... Azt meg még ő maga sem tudta volna megmagyarázni, miért rémíti meg _ennyire_ ez a gondolat... Tizenhat – vagy sokkal több! – évet élt anélkül, hogy érzelmileg bárkit is közel engedett volna magához (sőt, azt sem tudta, hogy egyáltalán képes erre), de ha most _elveszítené_ Myrtle-t...

_Egy kicsit eltúloztam,_ jött rá Max. _Óvatosabbnak kell lennem..._  
– Sajnálom, én is csak tréfáltam...

– Vagyis inkább _próbára akartál tenni,_ ugye? – kérdezte Tom, még mindig sápadtan.

– Nem sok értelme lenne tagadni, igaz? Nem tudhattam, hogy ennyire megijesztelek vele, bocsánatot kérek... És mégis... úgy éreztem, hogy meg kell tennem... Még ha volt is némi kockázata a dolognak...

Tom nem értette meg rögtön, milyen kockázatra gondolhat Max. Hogy megüti? Vagy fegyvert ránt? Vagy... önmagát is meglepte, hogy csak utoljára jut eszébe a _mágia..._  
– A régi énem nyilván varázspálcát rántott volna, és... – vállat vonva félbehagyta a mondatot. – Igen, de a régi énem _meghalt..._ Meghalt, épp egy hónappal azután, hogy megtalálta a halhatatlansághoz vezető legbiztosabb utat... nem maradt más belőle, csak az emlékei...

Max nem tudta, helyénvaló-e ilyenkor a _részvétnyilvánítás:_ persze mindenkinek jobb – Tomnak magának is –, hogy Voldemort már nem él, de mégis...  
– Tom, sajnálom, hogy így kellett történnie, de... – Tom olyan hirtelen kapta fel a fejét, és olyan szemrehányóan nézett rá, mintha azt mondaná _'Ne kezdd te is!',_ hogy félbe kellett hagynia.  
– Bocsánat, de mi rosszat mondtam?

Tom sóhajtott... Úgy látszik, lassan nem marad több titka... Most már akár el is mondhatja, mi volt Voldemort _történetének vége..._

Max le volt nyűgözve... ahogy Tom elbeszélését hallgatta, maga előtt látta a legyőzhetetlen feketemágust, aki biztosra vette, hogy leszámolt – mondjuk így – lelkének emberi részével, de egy szerencsétlen véletlen (vagy talán a sors akarata) folytán hirtelen tizenhat éves önmagával kellett szembenézni a saját elméjében... És a harc vége a fájdalmas halál: mágiával létrehozott testének felbomlása lett... Ráadásul mindez végső győzelmének napján történik, egy kísértet jóvoltából...

_Szegény Tom! Ez még egy épelméjű embernek is sok lenne – no nem, várjunk csak, ez így nem csak sértő, de nem is egészen igaz – akarom mondani, egy normális családban felnőtt, kiegyensúlyozott embernek is sok lenne..._

– Tom, elismerem, szörnyű lehet ilyen emlékekkel élni – de ugye tudod: ez _nem valóság..._ Akár rémálom volt, akár egy alternatív világ, _itt és most_ mindez nem történt meg, ebben egyetértünk, igaz? Nem térnél vissza arra, ami a múlt vasárnap történt?

– De hiszen elmondtam... – nézett rá Tom zavarodottan –, legalábbis a lényegét már tudod: Tom Joseph Denem is ott él, Little Hangletonban, néhány mérföldnyire Morfin házától, szinte a szomszédban... – Rájött, hogy ennél mégis egy kicsit többet kell mondania, hát megpróbálta összeszedni a gondoltait... végül is, ez volt az a történet, amit eredetileg el akart mesélni...

– Az apám esete egész más volt, mint Morfiné... – kezdett bele. – Vele még sosem beszéltem, még az _előző életemben_ sem... Nem is tudtam róla sokkal többet, mint azt, hogy feltűnően hasonlítok hozzá... ezt is csak arról az egyetlen esküvői fényképről...

– Nyilván az lett volna a legtisztább, ha egyszerűen elé állok: _Mr Denem, talán még nem hallott rólam, de bizonyára örülni fog, ha megtudja, hogy..._ De aztán arra gondoltam, hogy ez túl közvetlen... túl erőszakos lenne... Épp elég megrázkódtatás lesz neki _megtudni,_ hogy van egy tizenhat éves fia, úgy is, ha nem kell rögtön _találkoznia_ is vele... Különben is, az túl könnyen vezethetne valamiféle veszekedéshez... vagy még rosszabbhoz... Azt reméltem – és ez sikerült is –, hogy egy nyilvános helyen találkozhatom vele (vagyis a falu kocsmájában), ahol mások nem _hallanak,_ de _látnak_ minket: ez segíthet féken tartani az indulatokat.

– Egyszóval: álcáztam magam, néhány egyszerű bűbájjal, hogy ne ismerjen fel, és persze idősebbnek látszódjak, legalább harmincévesnek... Az ilyesfajta bűbájok nem jók arra, hogy valaki máshoz hasonlóvá tegyenek, nem is tartósak, de most pont megfeleltek, hiszen csak egy óra hosszáról volt szó.

– Persze nem ez a szokásos, a _szabályos_ módja... – tette hozzá szinte mentegetőzve. – Erre való a _százfűléfőzet,_ kiegészítve egy hajszállal, akárkiével... hiszen csak az a fontos, hogy ne ismerjenek fel... – Nem egészen törvényes, de megvan a módja, hogy hogyan lehet hozzájutni, például a Zsebpiszok közben... csak éppen nem volt annyi pénzem, hogy... – Olyan hirtelen hallgatott el, hogy utána a csend kifejezetten kínos volt.

– Nem kellett volna ezt mondanom – mondta végre –, hiszen nem a pénzről van szó... – Maga is érezte, hogy ez mennyire nem hangzik őszintén... – De igen, arról is... Max, én nem vagyok olyan _harmatos szemű kis árva, aki hálatelt szívvel fogadja az adományt..._ Nem, én olyan fajta kis árva vagyok, aki megaláztatásnak érzi, hogy jó képet kell vágnia a vállon veregetésekhez, az adományképp kapott használt ruhákhoz, és az egész leereszkedő jóindulathoz... – Ismét félbeszakította magát, és megpróbált nyugalmat erőltetni magára... nem hitte volna, hogy ilyen indulat fog kitörni belőle...  
– Végül is, már nem számít, vagy legalábbis nem sokáig: még fél év, és nagykorú leszek, azaz kaphatok egy asszisztensi állást az iskolában... A Roxfortban rengeteg munka akad, amihez nincs szükség egy tanár képességeire, és szinte bármelyik felsős diák meg tudja csinálni... Nem fizetnek valami sokat, de az legalább _járandóság,_ nem pedig _adomány..._ – Remélte, hogy Maxnak nem áll szándékában sajnálkozni, vagy 'pár vigasztaló szót szólni'... inkább folytatta a történetet.

– Szerencsém volt: ott találtam a kocsmában, egyedül ült egy asztalnál, talán a barátaira várt, talán nem; az biztos, hogy nem énrám... Mi mást gondolhatott, mint hogy valamiféle ügynök vagyok, aki azért zaklatja, hogy újfajta ekekapát, vagy sötétben világító házi oltárt sózzon a nyakába... Nyilván egyszerűen elkergetett volna, ha... ha nem azzal kezdem, hogy _'Mr Denem? A feleségéről szeretnék beszélni önnel.'_

– Vonakodva, de beleegyezett: nem akart botrányt... Szigorúan véve nem _hazudtam,_ csak hagytam, hogy azt higgye, én valamiféle ügyvéd vagyok... Talán még mindig jobb egy közvetítővel tárgyalni, aki nem személyesen érintett, azt hiszem, erre gondolt... Anyakönyvi kivonatokat mutattam neki:  
1925. december 17. Manchester, Tom Joseph Denem és Merope Gaunt házasságkötése,  
1926. december 31. London, Tom Marvolo Denem születése,  
1926. december 31. London, Merope Denem halála...

– _És nem tudta..._ ezt nem színlelte, egyszerűen az az igazság, hogy nem tudott semmit... sem rólam, sem arról, hogy a felesége meghalt, azt hitte, Merope ma is él valahol... Semmilyen hatóság – sem varázsló, sem mugli –, nem tartotta feladatának, hogy értesítse: _Mr Denem, meghalt a felesége!_ vagy legalább annyit, hogy _A fiát átveheti az árvaházban..._ Az anyám meghalt, anélkül, hogy bárki is törődött volna vele...

– Néhány pillanatig meg sem tudott szólalni, erőt vettek rajta az érzelmei... Ez elég volt nekem... már korábban előkészítettem a pálcám, és most, gyengesége pillanatában meglestem az emlékeit... mármint azokat, amik abban a pillanatban a tudata felszínén voltak... Hiszen épp azokat akartam megismerni... Nem vett észre semmit... nem _vehetett_ észre semmit: épp ezért volt különösen aljas dolog, amit tettem... – de mégsem olyan rossz, mint gyűlölni őt valamiért, ami nem az ő bűne...

Úgy hallgatott el, mintha a történet végére ért volna... Végül is, a legfontosabbat már kimondta... Aztán mégis újrakezdte, sokkal nyugodtabban és halkabban.

– Az emlékei, amiket láttam, bebizonyították, hogy nincs jogom vádolni, amiért megtagadott, hiszen a létezésemről sem tudott...

– Azután elmondtam neki mindent... mindent, amit én, mint kívülálló, a ő fiáról tudhattam... Nem kérdezte meg egyenesen, de kitaláltam, mi neki a legfontosabb: _A fiam is_ olyan _mint az anyja?_ Mármint varázsló... de az ő világában ez csakis sötét varázslót jelent: olyasvalakit jelent, akit az hatalmát mások ellen használja... Egy pillanatig arra gondoltam, hogy ha letagadnám... ha azt hinné, hogy olyan vagyok, mint ő... akkor talán hajlandó lenne... – Megrázta a fejét, mintha el akarná hessegetni a gondolatot. Hihetetlennek tűnik, hogy ő, aki egy hete még lehetetlennek gondolta, hogy megbocsásson az apjának, ma arra vágyik, hogy...  
– Ennek nem lenne sok értelme, igaz? Ha nem tud _így_ elfogadni, akkor nem kényszeríthetem rá magamat...

Valamiért jobbnak látta, ha gyorsan témát vált.  
– Ha nem is akart személyesen látni, azért sikerült zavarba hoznia azzal, hogy megkérdezte, van-e nálam egy fénykép a fiáról. Nem volt nálam más fénykép, csak az amit te is láttál...

– Mi azzal a baj? Csak nem szégyellted, hogy azon a képen Myrtle-lel együtt vagy?

– Dehogy, épp fordítva – tiltakozott Tom hevesen. – Miért lenne egy ilyen... – mondjuk így – romantikus emlék egy olyan közvetítőnél, mint amilyennek én kiadtam magam? Azonnal rájött volna az igazságra, ha nem tereli el a figyelmét az a körülmény, hogy a fényképen az alakok _mozognak..._  
Végül azért megadtam neki egy levélcímet, hogy elérhessen, ha valamikor mégis találkozni akar velem. (Vannak közvetítők, akik a mugli leveleket bagolypostán továbbítják... persze ezt te nagyon is jól tudod – jutott hirtelen eszébe.)

– De mi volt az a titok, amit megtudtál? Amit kiolvastál az emlékeiből? – Max hirtelen észbe kapott: a kíváncsisága meglehetősen tapintatlannak tűnhet, hiszen ez nem is Tom titka, hanem a szüleié; nem lenne csoda, ha egyáltalán nem akarna erről beszélni.  
– Mármint, ha elmondhatod... és el akarod mondani... – fejezte be zavartan.

Tom habozott.. de miért is ne mondhatná el?  
– Nagyon is egyszerű dolog, akár ki is találhattam volna, akkor sok minden egyszerűbb lett volna... Egy _méreg_ volt... vagy szebben mondva _szerelmi bájital._ Amiről mindnyájan hallottunk már, amiről annyi tréfa és kedves történet szól... Nem is gondolnánk, hogy a valóságban is működik... például, ha egy muglin használják, aki sosem hallott róla, aki elhiszi, hogy ez a hirtelen jött szerelem valódi...

– Amikor anyám tizenhét évvel ezelőtt egyedül maradt, mert Morfint és Marvolót az Azkabanba zárták, ő valósággal kivirágzott: Valószínűleg rájött, hogy mégiscsak van benne varázserő, bármit is mondott róla az apja és a bátyja... Könnyű kitalálni, hogy miért épp a bájitalok felé fordult az érdeklődése: ez volt az egyetlen mód, hogy megszerezze a férfit, akit reménytelenül szeretett...

– Hónapokon át minden rendben volt – már ha ez így rendben van –, az _Amortentia_ hatott, Denem szakított a menyasszonyával, feleségül vette Merope-ot... Aki arra is rávette, hogy költözzenek el Little Hangletonból... Nyilván azért, hogy Denem szüleinek és a barátainak ne legyen módjuk közbeavatkozni.

– Azután egy nap – Denem nem tudhatta, miért – a szer nem hatott: talán Merope elfelejtette beadni, vagy rosszul sikerült a főzet: Denem észhez tért... és ahogy megértette, mit tett vele Merope...

– Nem tudom, mit tett volna haragjában... nyilván valami megbocsáthatatlant... ha... ha nem _félt_ is volna ugyanannyira... Hiszen ő nem tud semmit a mágiáról, Merope pedig... nos, ő már bebizonyította, hogy _képes_ fekete mágiát használni... Persze Denem nem hallott az _Imperiusról,_ de azt magától is kitalálta, hogy ha időt hagy neki, talál valami más módot, hogy újra a hatalmába kerítse.

Max talán tiltakozott volna: túlzás az Amortentiát fekete mágiának nevezni, de könnyű volt kitalálni, mivel vágna Tom vissza: 'Mit szólnál, ha _rajtad_ próbálnák ki?!'

– Akkor a végén... apád elhagyta a feleségét, és visszatért a szüleihez? – kérdezte inkább. – Mit mondott nekik?

– Mindenesetre az igazat nem mondhatta el... Sem nekik, sem Ceciliának... Nem mondhatta, hogy _azért hagytalak el, mert egy boszorkány szerelmi bájitalt itatott velem..._ Eltelt tizenhét év... azóta várta, hogy hall-e még Merope-ról... Ahogy elmúlt az első pár hónap, kezdte remélni, hogy a nő lemondott róla... remélte, de sosem lehetett biztos benne... És persze válásra nem is gondolhatott... ugyan, milyen hatósághoz fordulhatna azzal, hogy varázslat hatása alatt kötött házasságot?! Közben persze megkeseredett, kerülte az embereket, szinte idegen lett a saját falujában. Az emberek azt hitték, valami sötét titka van... ez tulajdonképpen igaz is: a titok, amiről nem beszélhetett senkivel, magányossá tette.

Szomorú történet, gondolta Max, de mégsem ez a végső válasz Tom számára... Ha korábban azt hitte, hogy nem tud megbocsátani az apjának, most meg csak a fekete mágia ártatlan áldozatnak tudja elképzelni... És most éppolyan biztos abban, hogy az _anyja_ számára nincs mentség.

– Tom, ugye ez nem jelenti azt, hogy ha eddig mindenért az apádat hibáztattad, akkor most pedig anyádat... Ha találtál mentséget, először Morfin számára... azután az apádnak is, akkor még egy lépést meg kell tenned: Egyáltalán nincs olyan személy, akit hibáztathatnál – legalábbis abban az értelemben, ahogy az előbb mondtad: aki _tudatosan_ rosszat tett... Vagy legalábbis rosszabbat, mint amit elvárhatsz tőle... Gondold el, milyen nevelést kaphatott Merope... ugyan mit tanulhatott a nagyapádtól... Számára Tom Denem volt az egyetlen kiút ebből a szörnyű családból...

– Én is ugyanerre jutottam... persze, nekem azért egy kicsit több idő kellett hozzá. Nincs értelme anyámat vádolnom... Nem, nem csak azért, mert több mint tizenhat évvel ezelőtt meghalt, de azért is, mert úgy hatna, mintha a saját létezésem ellen tiltakoznék...

– Persze nem csak erről van szó... ha elismerjük, hogy Denem egy életét tönkretette a _természetellenes szerelem,_ amit a bájital okozott, akkor azt sem tagadhatjuk, hogy Merope életét is tönkretette – szó szerint! – az a _természetes szerelem,_ amit Denem iránt érzett... Miért lenne az utóbbi jobb, mint az előbbi?

– És van még valami... Denem azt mondta – illetve: gondolta – hogy Merope aznap talán elfelejtette beadni a bájitalt, de én azt hiszem, valószínűbb, hogy ez szándékos volt: azt remélte, a férje Amortentia nélkül is vele marad, ha megtudja, hogy Merope... állapotos... Vagyis, ha úgy akarjuk nézni, akkor _én_ vagyok a hibás...

– Nem, ezt nem mondtam komolyan... De azt igen, hogy én is rájöttem: Nem találhatok önmagam számára mentséget úgy, hogy valaki mást hibáztatok... Ne érts félre: még mindig azt mondom, hogy mind rosszat tettek, de mégsem úgy mint én: _szándékosan és tudatosan,_ inkább, mintha a sors akarata teljesült volna: egyikük sem volt rosszabb – és jobb sem! –, mint amit... elvárhatnál tőlük, a jellemük és hátterük alapján.

Max, ha nem is értette egészen Tom elméletét, egyvalamit határozottan Tom javára írt: hogy mindenkinek talált mentséget, _kivéve önmagát..._ Nincs is értelme védeni azt a feketemágust, aki Tom _lehetett volna_ egy másik világban, de más a helyzet _ezzel_ a Tom Denemmel, aki itt és most keresi a helyét a világban... Bármilyen sokat is tudott meg a származásáról, _egyvalakit_ még mindig nem a megfelelő fényben lát...  
– Tom, azt hiszem, valakit elfelejtettél... gondolom azért, mert túlságosan kézenfekvő... van valaki a családodban, aki határozottan _nem_ azt tette, amit a sors 'eleve elrendelt'.

Tom még egyszer végigszaladt a névsoron: Denem, Merope, Morfin, Marvolo... és a Gauntok generációi, vissza Mardekárig... egyikükre sem illett, amit Max mondott...  
– Ez talán valamiféle reváns akar lenni, amiért én az előbb... – próbálkozott reménytelenül.

– Dehogy! Tom, ha kívülről hallottad volna magad az elmúlt órában, akkor tudnád, hogy _rólad_ beszélek: te vagy az, aki _mindent_ másképp csinált, mint ahogy a 'sors rendelte'... _Nem_ engedted szabadon Mardekár szörnyetegét... _Nem_ esett baja egyetlen diáknak sem miattad... Sőt, _megölted_ azt a baziliszkuszt, hogy soha többé ne bánthasson senkit... Ami pedig az apádat illeti: gondolj arra, hogy ezzel a találkozással valószínűleg _neki_ is lehetőséget adtál arra, hogy túllépjen a múltján... Visszatérhet az elhagyott menyasszonyához, vagy találhat valaki mást... (Azt mondtad, ez a Cecilia nem hinné el, hogy Denem boszorkányság áldozata lett... nos, egy fénykép, amin mozognak az alakok, elég bizonyíték a mágia létezésére.)

– Vagy itt van Morfin esete: a saját testi épségedet kockáztattad, hogy ő megőrizhesse a lelki békéjét... Még arra is gondod volt, hogy Aragog, az emberevő óriáspók otthonra találjon... csak hogy ennek a Hagridnak a kedvében járj... Ezek után még mindig úgy érzed, hogy a családod történetében kell mentséget keresned önmagad számára?

Tom legszívesebben határozott _Igen!_-t felelt volna. Minden porcikája tiltakozott a gondolat ellen, hogy ő 'jó' lenne. Ugyanakkor nem tagadhatta, hogy minden, amit Max mondott, igaz... Ha tiltakozna, az úgy hatna, mintha... további _dicséretekre_ várna... de mi is mondhatna, amikor maga sem érti önmagát...  
– Talán igazad van, de én... nem _érzem_ magam jónak... vagy pontosabban, azt sem tudom, mit kellene éreznem... Nem lettem valaki más... nem gondolkozom vagy érzek másképp, mint egész életemben...

– Ez már más – felelt Max, jóval komolyabb hangon. – Ilyen értelemben sosem leszel úgy 'jó', mint mi, többiek... – egy kis kacsintással jelezte, hogy ez a 'jó' most nem szó szerint értendő.  
– Mármint arra a könnyed – de mondhatnám felelőtlennek is – önbizalomra gondolok, amivel mindig azt tesszük, amit abban a pillanatban jónak gondolunk... illetve amit az érzelmeink és indulataink épp akkor sugallnak... Legfeljebb utólag jövünk rá, hogy nem azt kellett volna tennünk...

– Nos, szerintem te sosem leszel ilyen _magabiztos_ – ha egyáltalán jó ez a szó... Végül is, tényleg te vagy Mardekár örököse: Nem úgy mondanám, hogy ez azt jelenti, _titkolózó_ és _fondorlatos_ lennél... nem, inkább talán... _óvatos_ és _körültekintő_ lenne a pontos megfogalmazás.

Ez legalább meggyőzően hangzott... világos, hogy Max őszintén mondta, amit mondott, és mégis... Tom érezte, hogy ez így nem a _teljes_ igazság: valami – nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy mi –, még hiányzott... De azt legalább tudta, hogy kitől kell megkérdeznie...


	7. A megnyugtató válasz

**Egy új történet kezdete – A megnyugtató válasz**

A megfelelő alkalom már aznap este eljött. A jótékony sötétség és a bizalmas közelség lehetővé tette, hogy olyasmiről is beszéljen Myrtle-lel, amit nappal talán szégyellne... Persze most sem tudta pontosan, hogy hogyan is kezdjen hozzá, hiszen ha _mindent_ el akarna mondani, amiről Maxszal beszélgettek délután, akkor azzal kellene kezdenie, amit Olive-ról és róla mondtak...

Hogyan is hangzana ez: _A bátyád és én nagyon örülnénk, ha meg tudnál bocsátani Olive-nak..._ Nagyon bután hatna, különösen Tom szájából, hiszen ő maga tudja a legjobban, hogy milyen nehéz túllépni az olyan keserű érzéseken, amik hosszú éveken át gyűltek fel, és már szinte a személyisége részévé lettek...

Senki sem várhatja Myrtle-től, hogy néhány nap alatt elfelejtse mindazt, amit az előző négy tanév alatt kellett elszenvednie, méghozzá anélkül, hogy bármi okot is adott volna rá; nem volt más bűne, mint az, hogy idegen és magányos volt a varázsvilágban... ez elég is volt ahhoz, hogy örökös céltáblája legyen a lányok gúnyolódásának...

De míg ezen töprengett, Myrtle maga hozta szóba Olive-ot; úgy látszik, ahogy felfelé jött az emeleti vendégszobák felé, a lépcsőfordulóban találkoztak.  
– Kicsit furcsa helyzet volt... – mondta éppen. – Gondolom, azért ment, hogy jóéjt-puszit adjon a bátyámnak...

Ahogy Tom elképzelte ezt a találkozást, örült, hogy ezúttal nem került sor veszekedésre, de egy kérdés is felmerült benne:  
– De miért nem Max jön fel őhozzá? És, ha már itt tartunk, _én_ miért nem léphetek be soha a te szobádba?

– Tom, ez ellenkezne minden szokással és illemmel! – felelt Myrtle a megjátszott felháborodás hangján. – Csak képzeld el, mit szólnának Olive szülei, ha megtudnák, hogy Max éjszaka a lányuk szobájában járt?!

– És ha azt tudnák meg, hogy a lányuk járt Max szobájában? – értetlenkedett a fiú.

Myrtle kuncogott. – Azért már nem vádolhatják a bátyámat, igaz? – Egy kicsit komolyabb hangon folytatta. – Te talán nem is érted, mi a különbség a kettő között, igaz? Miért kényelmetlenebb a például _nekem,_ ha kettesben találnak veled itt, a te szobádban, mint ha fordítva történne? Vagy, ha már így van, miért nem engedem, hogy te aludj az én szobámban? Akkor arra hivatkozhatnék, hogy én nem hívtalak téged, csak nem tudtam ellenállni neked?

Tom komolyan elgondolkodott a kérdésen. Ha tényleg megtörténne egy ilyen lelepleződés, ő szívesebben vállalná a nagyobb részt a felelősségből, minthogy Myrtle-re hárítsa... A büszkesége, sőt a becsülete sem engedné, hogy Myrtle háta mögé bújjon...

Vagy talán éppen erről van szó? Büszkeség Myrtle-ben is van, amely nem engedi, hogy Tom kerüljön rosszabb helyzetbe... De ha így van, akkor vajon mi a vége a kölcsönös önzetlenségnek és önfeláldozásnak? – Bízom benne, hogy te tudod jobban – vallotta be végül. – Tudom, hogy ez kicsit bután hangzik...

– Dehogy, ez nagyon okos gondolat! – tiltakozott Myrtle. – Néha az a legjobb, amit tehetsz, hogy bízol bennem... Például abban is – kicsit habozott, hogy hogyan fogalmazzon, illetve merje-e egyáltalán kimondani –, hogy rám bízod, mikor... illetve, hogy meddig megyünk el... a testi kapcsolatban... – Abból, ahogy a fiú elpirult, látta, sikerült megértetnie, mire is gondol...

– Még nem mertem erről beszélni veled; illetve csak olyankor mertem, amikor nem voltál ébren... Pedig beszélnünk kell róla, mielőtt valami félreértés történne... te esetleg azt hiheted, hogy azért jövök át esténként hozzád, mert én már készen állok a... szerelmeskedésre...

– Remélem, most nem azt akarod mondani, hogy _'Ó, én nem is gondolok arra!'_ Nem, én inkább azt szeretném, ha te is valahogy úgy éreznél mint én: amire vágyom – néha nagyon is, például amikor a karodban tartasz és én megcsókollak –, attól _félek_ is... – tudom, hogy ez zavarosan hangzik, de amit érzek, az is zavaros –, annyi biztos, hogy még nem vagyok kész arra, hogy bármi _többet_ is tegyünk... például azért, mert még nem tudnám elképzelni, meztelenül láthass...

Amit Myrtle mondott, nagyon is hasonlított Tom saját érzéseire... Kivéve talán az utolsó részt, hiszen Myrtle-nek már volt alkalma ruha nélkül látni őt... Bár az betegápolás volt, nem pedig illetlen kíváncsiskodás... Vagy legalábbis nem _kizárólag_ illetlen kíváncsiskodás...

Bárhogy is, nem tagadhatta, hogy a testi intimitás éppolyan ismeretlen még neki, mint Myrtle-nek... _Másik életének_ emlékeiben sem szerepelt semmi ilyesmi; nem tudta, nem kellene-e emiatt szégyenkeznie – hiszen elmúlt _hetven_ éves, amikor meghalt! –, de végül úgy döntött, jobb is, hogy így van: ily módon Myrtle nem az _egyik_ nő lesz az életében, hanem az _első,_ és ha jól mennek a dolgok, az _egyetlen_ is.

Valószínű, gondolta azután, hogy Myrtle-nek is éppolyan nehéz erről beszélnie, mint neki magának... Sőt bizonyos értelemben kockázatos is lehet... Vajon mi adott neki bátorságot ahhoz, hogy felhozza ezt a kérdést? Talán...?

– Én, ha a helyedben lennék, nem is mertem volna ezt szóba hozni... – próbálkozott óvatosan. – Vagy esetleg vártam volna, hogy jöjjön... eljöjjön egy olyan nap, amikor... _biztonságban vagy,_ még akkor is, ha én esetleg... nem tudnék uralkodni magamon...

Myrtle egy kis kuncogással jelezte, hogy jó volt a találgatás. – De _neked_ hogy juthatott ez az eszedbe? – kérdezett vissza. – Úgy tudtam, hogy a fiúk _arról_ nem is hajlandók tudomást venni, vagy ha igen, akkor azt gondolják, hogy _szándékosan_ csináljuk, hogy legyen okunk havonta egyszer sajnáltatni magunkat...

– Dehogyis! – tiltakozott azonnal Tom. – Ez inkább valamiféle bűntudat vagy szégyen a részünkről, amiért nem nekünk kell ezt minden hónapban elszenvednünk...

– Tényleg? – hitetlenkedett Myrtle. – Nos, engem nem kell sajnálnod, vagy ilyesmi... Elég, ha ilyenkor különösen kedves vagy hozzám, és elviseled, hogy kicsit _érzékeny_ vagyok... még inkább, mint máskor... És... – míg azon gondolkodott, mit is kell még kérnie, valami más jutott eszébe.  
– Várjunk csak! Egyáltalán hogyan gondolhattad, hogy én képes lehet ilyesféle _mardekáros fondorlatra?_

– Amit te mardekáros fondorlatnak nevezel, az igazából óvatos előrelátás – korrigálta Tom szelíden. – És azért tudom, hogy képes vagy rá, mert a múltkor elmesélted azt az álmodat, amiben... Nos, abban az álomban végig _te_ irányítottad az eseményeket, igaz? Kihasználtad, hogy én olyan naiv és tapasztalatlan voltam...

Myrtle tiltakozott volna, ha nem olvassa le Tom arcáról, hogy a fiú igazából nem panaszkodik, sőt nagyon is _elismeri,_ mondhatni _csodálja_ őt azért, amit tett... vagy legalábbis abban az álomban tett vele.

– Ne mondd így, kérlek, sokkal jobban esne, ha azt mondanád: kihasználtam, hogy olyan jóhiszemű és segítőkész voltál... csak annyi kellett, hogy ne lássál bennem veszélyt: az, hogy védtelennek és boldogtalannak láttál, elég volt ahhoz, hogy megpróbálj megvigasztalni, igaz?

– Vagy másképp mondva, veszélytelennek gondoltalak... alábecsültelek, és ezért meg is bűnhődtem... De soha többé nem foglak lebecsülni – komolyodott el –, már jobban ismerlek... – ez a gondolat egyenesen vezetett a következőhöz, aminek már nem volt köze sem az álomhoz, sem a játékos évődéshez.  
– Azt hiszem, amióta együtt vagyunk te is megváltoztál... vagy inkább, másnak látlak téged – és mindenki más is –, amióta többet engedsz látni az igazi énedből, amióta nem rejtőzöl el a világ elől – remélte, hogy ez nem úgy hangzik, mint valami ügyetlen hízelgés, hiszen nem is annak szánta: az a Myrtle, aki ma a kviddicsben legyőzte Olive Hornbyt, már nem ugyanaz, mint a két hónappal ezelőtti _Hisztis Myrtle..._

Myrtle nem tudta, illik-e megköszönnie a bókot... ha egy idegen mondana ilyesmit, az lenne a helyénvaló... De Tom nem egy idegen, és bókolni sem szokott... Sőt ő az egyetlen, akinek őszintén azt felelheti erre, hogy _Igen, én is így gondolom!_  
– Tom, azt hiszem, amióta veled vagyok, én tényleg megváltoztam: rájöttem, hogy _több_ van bennem, mint azelőtt hittem: több lehetőség, több képesség... Annál mindenesetre több, hogy ha bármi sértés is ér, a WC-be fussak bőgni... És a tanulásban is... például az átváltoztatástanban: Dumbledore professzor nagyon kedves hozzám, megvigasztal, amikor nem sikerül valami – Tom elfojtott egy horkantást –, de nekem nem vigasztalásra van szükségem... Amióta segítettél nekem abban, hogy merjek bízni magamban, én már _tudom,_ hogy képes vagyok megcsinálni mindent, amit a többiek.

– És most, hogy már eltelt néhány nap, és volt időm gondolkozni rajta, már nem hiszem, hogy csak tévedésből lettem prefektus... Azt gondolták, és szerintem igazuk is van, hogy én vagyok a lányok közül a legalkalmasabb arra, hogy az elsősökről gondoskodjam... éppen azért, mert én tudom a legjobban, milyen érzés tizenegy évesen belecsöppenni egy idegen világba...

Kicsit habozott, mielőtt legmerészebb és legtitkosabb tervével folytatta volna, de azután erőt vett magán: ha valaki, hát Tom bizonyosan nem fogja kinevetni...  
– Azt hiszem, gyógyítónak szeretnék majd tanulni... Várj, én is tudom, hogy oda tényleg csak a legjobbak mehetnek, de még van három évem a Roxfortban, ha nagyon igyekszem – és te is segítesz –, akkor sikerülhet, ugye?

Mikor Tom megnyugtatta, hogy a terve csak _nehéz,_ de egyáltalán nem _reménytelen,_ felszabadultabban folytatta.  
– Tudod, az egész a gyengélkedőn kezdődött: Míg te önkívületben voltál, sokat beszélgettem Lyndon nővérrel... Ő még csak huszonkét éves, a gyakornoki évét tölti a Roxfortban, vele sokkal könnyebben szót értettem, mint Madam Asclepiával... Ő mondta, hogy bennem van érzék a betegápoláshoz, érdemes lenne medimágiát tanulnom... és azt is mondta, hogy _'A fiúdnak – ezt rád értette – nagy szerencséje van veled._ Én persze tiltakozni akartam, nemcsak azért, mert mi nem voltunk úgy együtt, hanem mert egyáltalán el sem tudtam képzelni, hogy bárkinek is szerencséje lehetne velem...

– De azért... azért megmaradt bennem a gondolat... Hátha mégis lehet benne valami? Hátha meg kellene próbálnom – mármint, amikor magadhoz térsz... És végül megtettem, igaz? – Tom bátorítóan megszorította a kezét – Nem voltam éppen _rámenős,_ ugye nem?... Csak egy kis célzást tettem, a többit rád hagytam...

– És jól sikerült, igaz? Tényleg jól jártál velem, azt hiszem... Korábban ezt sem mertem volna kimondani, hiszen én magam sem tartottam magam semmire... de _most_ igenis azt gondolom, hogy én elég jó vagyok neked... Persze biztos lenne még jobb – tette még hozzá –, de én bízom benne, hogy nem akarod véget nem érő keresgéléssel tölteni az életed... Sose tudhatnál, hogy megtaláltad-e már a lehető legjobbat...

– De hiszen megtaláltam! – tiltakozott a fiú – Lehet, hogy más is megmenthetett _volna,_ de az igazság az, hogy senki más nem volt ott, amikor segítségre volt szükségem... Mi ketten nem egyformán emlékszünk arra, ami történt, de mindkét változatban te mentettél meg a halálnál rosszabb sorstól – ezt most szó szerint értem! – Sőt, még az álmodban is így történt...

– De ugye nem azt akarod ezzel mondani, hogy mindezt 'nekem köszönheted'? Mindez a te érdemed, csak egy kis önbizalomra volt szükséged... Ha lett volna valaki – akárki, egy barát, vagy egy tanár –, aki melléd áll, aki segít beilleszkedni – és megvéd Olive-féle lányoktól –, akkor már sokkal hamarabb... Persze akkor nem lettél volna ott abban a WC-ben _aznap..._

– Akárhogy is, nem kell _hálás_ legyél sem nekem, sem másnak, csak önmagadnak... – hangsúlyozta ismét. – Biztosra veszem, hogy jól viseled majd gondját az elsőseidnek, és abban is, hogy megszerzed azt a nem is tudom mennyi kiváló RAVASZ-t a hetedév végén... Sőt – Tom remélte, hogy nem túlzás, ha egy még nehezebb célt is kitűz –, azt hiszem, egy nap még Olive-nak is meg tudsz majd bocsátani... Úgy értem, szívből és igazán: nem csak udvariasságból, nem is Max kedvéért, hanem csakis a magad akaratából...

Myrtle halkan kuncogott. Nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy Tom mire utalhat. – Sejtettem ám, hogy Max megkér majd téged, hogy próbálj közbenjárni az érdekében... Azt viszont nem csak _sejtettem,_ hanem _tudtam_ is, hogy te nem ígérsz neki semmit az én nevemben... és nem is akarsz rávenni olyasmire, amire magamtól nem vagyok még kész, igaz?

– Persze hogy nem – vágta rá Tom. Ő vajon mit szólna ahhoz, ha Myrtle azt kérné, egyik napról a másikra felejtse el az apja iránt érzett haragját? Pedig, ha alaposan utánagondol, Denemnek sokkal több mentséget találhat, mint Olive-nak... A megbocsátáshoz sok idő kell, nincs értelme sürgetni.

– De nem erről akartam veled beszélni... nem csak erről beszéltünk ma a bátyáddal...

– Gondoltam, hogy valami komoly dolog lehet – szakította félbe Myrtle. – Figyeltek fentről, és észrevettem, hogy sohasem lapozol abban a könyvben... Még ha a legjobb feketemágiás résznél tartottál is volna, akkor sem olvasod ilyen lassan...

– A _Fecskevölgy_-ben nincs feketemágia! – tiltakozott Tom ámulva.

– Akkor te még nem értél oda! De ne ijedj meg, nem _igazi_ feketemágia... Csak az a szegény kislány rémül meg borzasztóan, mert azt hiszi, hogy a sztearingyertyás vudu varázslattal akaratlanul is megölte a dédnagynénit... de persze a néninek nem lett semmi baja... Ez a fejezet talán csak azért került a könyvbe, hogy elvegye az olvasók kedvét a felelőtlen kísérletezéstől...

– Előbb kellett volna olvasnom ezt a könyvet – mondta Tom szárazon. Ha valaki, hát ő tökéletesen át tudta érezni Titty matróz lelkiállapotát... csak persze az ő esetében nem volt megnyugvás, nem volt vigasztalás és feloldozás... Talán minden másképp alakult volna, ha _azelőtt_ olvassa el ezt a könyvet? Tudta, önmagán kívül senkit sem vádolhat, amiért ennyire elmaradt a mugli irodalomtól... Igaz, tizenegy éves koráig elolvasott mindent, amit az árvaház kis könyvtára nyújthatott, _Lúdanyó_ meséitől _Sherlock Holmes_ kalandjaiig, de azóta... Ezentúl másképp lesz, fogadta meg ismét magának.

Myrtle hallott már arról, hogyan sikerült Tom találkozása Morfinnal és az apjával, de ez volt az első eset, hogy hallhatta Tom elméletét bűnről és felelősségről. Nagyon is jól megértette a fiú csalódását: amilyen biztos volt abban, hogy megtalálja azt a személyt, aki felelős minden rosszért, ami vele történt – és minden rosszért, amit ő tett! –, most annál nehezebb beérnie azzal a válasszal, hogy _'Mindenki_ felelős érte, vagyis más szóval _senki sem..._ Csak rajtad áll, hogy végzetnek, vagy szerencsétlen véletlenek sorozatának tekinted mindezt.'

És itt volt még Max magyarázata... Szegény Tom, úgy érzi magát, mintha védekeznie kellene a puszta gondolat ellen is, hogy ő bármilyen szempontból is "jó" lehetne.  
– Nem volt értelme vitatni, amit bátyád mondott – mondta éppen –; nem csak azért, mert igaza volt, de azért is, mert minden tiltakozás úgy hatott volna, mintha csak azt várnám, hogy tovább győzködjön, mintha további _dicséretekre_ várnék...

– El kell fogadnom, hogy megváltoztam... Ha nagyon le akarjuk egyszerűsíteni, akkor úgy is mondhatjuk, hogy a világos oldalra kerültem, bár ez is úgy hangzik, mint valami hencegés... De valami még mindig zavar, csak nem tudom, hogyan magyarázzam el...

– Nézd, ha igaz is az, hogy megváltoztam, az _nem az én érdemem:_ nem tettem érte semmit, csak a véletlennek, véletlenek egybeesésnek köszönhetem... Ha ismered a családom történetét – meg az enyémet –, akkor az várnád, az lenne a rendjén való, hogy én meghaljak 1996-ban, nem pedig az, hogy itt legyek veled, biztonságban, a bűneim súlya nélkül, mintha mindent újrakezdhetnék... Ezt nem érdemlem meg!

Nem is tudta, milyen választ vár minderre. Mit mondhatna Myrtle, ami cáfolná azt, ami ennyire nyilvánvaló? A véletlen mentette meg a sorsától, vagy, ha pontosabban akar fogalmazni...  
– Myrtle, te és nem egyformán emlékszünk arra, ami történt, de mindkét változatban _te_ mentettél meg... Sőt, még abban az álomban is, amit elmeséltél nekem, abban is te mentettél meg azzal, hogy véletlenül épp ott voltál...

– Ez sérti a büszkeséged, ugye? – Myrtle utálta, hogy ilyen kíméletlenül kell fogalmaznia, különösen, hogy egy fordított helyzetben ő maga talán vérig sértődne, de nem látott más megoldást; az egyetlen, amit tehetett, hogy közben szorosan magához öleli a fiút, hogy jelezze, nem megbántani akarja, csak kiszabadítani saját zavaros gondolatai csapdájából. – _Méltatlannak_ érzed, hogy egy szerencsés egybeesésen, egy véletlen találkozáson múljon a sorsod, ez jár a fejedben, igaz? – Örült, hogy Tom nem tiltakozik, vagyis nem zárkózik el eleve attól, hogy ebből a szempontból is megvizsgálja az érzéseit. – Tom, kérlek gondolj arra, amiről az előbb beszéltünk: Arról, hogy _én_ megváltoztam, amióta veled vagyok... ugye emlékszel, mit mondtál? Fenntartod, amit mondtál?

– Hát persze! – felelte Tom, annyira gyanútlanul, hogy Myrtle szinte megsajnálta.

– Akkor meg tudnád magyarázni, hogy mi a különbség kettőnk esete között? Miért van rendjén, hogy az én életem ennyire megváltozzon egy véletlen találkozástól, ha a magad esetében ezt nem tudod elfogadni?

– Ez annyira más! – tiltakozott Tom azonnal, de itt rögtön el is akadt... _Miért_ más kettejük esete?  
– _Te_ nem arra születtél, hogy örök magányban élj, és végül mindenkitől elfordulva és megkeseredve...

– Te sem arra születtél, Tom, és senki más sem... Ha nem hiszel a végzetben, ha szerinted csak szerencsés véletlen az, hogy találkoztunk, akkor miért nem tekinted azt is szerencsétlen véletlennek, hogy magányosan kellett felnőnöd abban az árvaházban?

– És ha fordítva van? – próbálkozott még utoljára Tom. – Ha _van_ végzet, ami az életünket irányítja?

– Akkor az is a végzeted része, hogy velem találkozz, igaz? – csapott le rá Myrtle diadalmasan.  
– És igazából te magad is _tudod,_ hogy így van... – legalábbis, amikor nem hagyod, hogy a kételyeid legyőzzenek – különben sosem gondoltál volna arra, hogy feleségül kérj, igaz?

– Még azt áruld el – kezdte újra hosszas gondolkodás után a fiú – Hogy lehet az, hogy valahányszor vitatkozunk, az _mindig_ úgy végződik, hogy én szánalmasan butának érzem magam?

– Ez csak azért van, mert te annyira okos fiú vagy – felelt rögtön Myrtle, mint aki már számított erre a kérdésre.

Tomnak elég volt néhány másodperc, hogy megérte, és végül felsóhajtson:  
– Gondolom, ez azt jelenti, hogy egy kevésbé okos ember nem követné el azt a hibát, hogy egyedül akar választ találni a világ minden kérdésére, igaz? – Akkor ez megint egy újabb eset, amikor úgy érezhetem, hogy én vagyok a legreménytelenebb...

Myrtle érezte, hogy mindez nem panasz vagy önsajnálat akar lenni, hanem valami egészen más... talán Tom maga sem tudja pontosan, mi.  
– És ez nagyon rossz érzés? – szakította félbe szelíden, de határozottan.

– Egyáltalán nem – vallotta be Tom –, inkább olyan biztonságos és megnyugtató érzés... – most, hogy a korábbi félelmei és kétségei köddé foszlottak, olyan könnyűnek és felszabadultnak érezte magát, hogy a legtitkosabb gondolatait sem félt kimondani.  
– Jó, hogy néha lehetek buta, hogy nem kell mindig okosnak lennem, mert te itt vagy, hogy vigyázz rám, és tudjál mindent, amit én nem tudok...

Még sohasem beszéltél ilyen nyíltan arról, hogy mennyire hiányzik neked az anyai gyöngédség és gondoskodás – mondta volna Myrtle, de egyfajta tapintatból inkább hallgatott: Tom talán nem is tudja, hogy amit mondott az éppen ezt jelenti... sőt talán tagadná is, vagy szégyellné magát, amiért így érez... De nincs is szükség rá, hogy kimondja, épp elég, hogy mindketten _érzik..._

És bármilyen távol is áll még attól Tom, hogy a 'társadalom boldog és hasznos tagja' legyen, azt legalább már biztosan tudja, hogy _nem egyedül_ áll szemben a világgal, és hogy neki is, mint mindenki másnak, van esélye, és van joga a boldogságra.


	8. Dumbledore

**Egy új történet kezdete – Dumbledore**

Magától értetődött, hogy Albus Dumbledore (a Roxfort professzora, a Wizengamot tagja, és egyben a kor egyik legképzettebb varázslója) tisztában van az időutazás összes szabályával, különösen a legelsővel, amely így szól: _Az időnyerő több bajt okoz, mint amennyit megold. Csak végszükség esetén használd – de lehetőleg még akkor sem!_

Különben is, az időnyerő használatának olyan súlyosak a korlátai, hogy az aligha segíthetett volna életének bármelyik válságos pontján is: csupán néhány órányira mehet vissza a múltba, és csak azzal a feltétellel, hogy nem láthatja meg senki – ugyan, mit tudna így helyrehozni?

Legalábbis mostanáig így gondolta.

Most viszont itt volt egy levél, amelyet egy bizonyos Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore küldött neki ismeretlen helyről és időből, a borítékon piros betűs figyelmeztetéssel: _Ne nyisd ki 1945 előtt!_

Tehát majdnem két évet kellene várnia, hogy megtudja, mit üzen jövendőbeli énje... Nem mintha illúziói lettek volna a levél tartalmát illetően: nyilvánvaló, hogy vagy a segítségét akarja kérni, vagy valamilyen súlyos veszélyre akarja figyelmeztetni – illetve, a legvalószínűbb, hogy mindkettőt egyszerre....

Kétségtelenül lenyűgöző teljesítmény, hogy egyáltalán képes volt levelet küldeni a távoli jövőből – _ötvennégy_ évnyi távolságból, ahogy az időzítő varázslat kimutatta, mindössze két évvel elvétve a megcélzott dátumot –, de őszintébb és tisztességesebb lenne azt mondani, hogy elképesztő felelőtlenség, amit csakis a végső kétségbeesés indokolhat.

Természetesen _nem_ hallgatott a figyelmeztetésre, és azon nyomban feltörte a pecsétet, kinyitotta a borítékot, és elolvasta a levelet.

Még a legpesszimistább elképzelése is túl rózsaszínűnek bizonyult: a levél semmilyen segítséget nem kínált legégetőbb gondja, Gellert Grindelwald legyőzésének megoldására – hacsak azt nem tekintjük segítségnek, hogy _gratulált_ Gellert megfékezéséhez, persze anélkül, hogy egy szót is szólt volna arról, _hogyan_ történt ez a megfékezés, és egyáltalán mit is jelent? A feketemágus halálát? Vagy csak a bebörtönzését? Milyen sötét irónia lenne, ha Gellert hátralevő éveit a Numengardba zárva töltené...

Nem, leendő énje nem fáradt azzal, hogy ilyen apró részletekről tájékoztassa. A levél lényege nem volt más, mint hogy figyelmeztesse a _következő_ nagyhatalmú sötét varázsló fellépésére, aki még Grindelwaldnál is nagyobb veszélyt jelent majd, és aki 1945-ben még csak egy frissen végzett diák, eminens tanuló, iskolaelső...

Persze rögtön tudta, hogy _ki_ az a diák... Nem csodálkozott volna, ha jövőbeli énje nyíltan kimondja, hogy _a te hibád, hogy engedted idáig fajulni a dolgot!_

Van ennek értelme egyáltalán? Nem inkább _önmagát_ kellene vádolnia? De hiszen önmagának írt, mármint az ötvenkét évvel fiatalabb önmagának...

Akárhogy is, a levél hangneme meglehetősen tárgyilagos volt: a kommentárokat mellőzve csak az eseményeket ismertette, amelyek Voldemort felemelkedéséhez, átmeneti bukásához, majd végső visszatéréséhez vezettek; mindvégig elkerülte az olyasfajta kérdéseket, hogy _mit_ lehetett volna tenni ellene, _mikor_ kellett volna megállítani, vagy hogy _hogyan_ is szerezhetett ilyen sok és ilyen befolyásos támogatót, alig pár évtizeddel Grindelwald sötét korszaka után...

Leendő énje nemcsak az 1945 utáni 'jövőt', hanem az azt megelőző 'múltat' is tárgyalta, különös tekintettel azokra az epizódokra, amelyekről akkor még nem tudhatta a teljes igazat.

Amit Tom Denem szüleiről és gyerekkoráról a levélből megtudott, az cseppet sem lepte meg, egybevágott azzal, amit ő maga hallott és tapasztalt, amikor abban a bizonyos árvaházban járt, 1938 nyarán. Merope Gaunt és Tom Denem félresikerült házassága, Merope halála, a kis Tom magányos gyerekkora... az árvaházi évek alatt felgyűlt bosszúvágy... Tragikus történet, de nem váratlan: épp olyasmi, amit a fiút ismerve maga is elképzelt volna...

Még abban sem volt semmi hihetetlen, hogy Denem – Mardekár Malazár leszármazottja – az elmúlt éveket azzal töltötte, hogy megkeresse a Titkok Kamráját... Nyilván azért, hogy véglegesen bebizonyítsa azt, amit már amúgy is csaknem bizonyosnak tartott: hogy ő az _Utód,_ akit Mardekár várt.

Azután, ahogy elérkezett az idei, 1943-as évhez, Denem ötödik tanévéhez, az események felgyorsultak... Felgyorsultak, és egyben teljesen más irányt vettek, mint amit a levélben olvasott...

Ahhoz persze nem kellett semmilyen nyomozás, hogy tudja, Denem nem ölt meg senkit az elmúlt tanév folyamán, de a továbbiak ellenőrzése már komoly utánajárást igényelt. Heteket töltött azzal, hogy kiderítse, mi történt igazából, vagy legalábbis, hogy megszerezzen minden információt, amit anélkül megszerezhet, hogy bárkiben is gyanút keltene.

Amit talált, az valamiképpen az ellenkezője volt annak, aminek a jövőből jött levél szerint lennie kellett volna... Nem mondhatja, hogy a levélben írt események nem történtek meg, inkább önnön tükörképükké fordulva történtek meg...

_Denem kinyitotta a Titkok Kamráját, és előhívta Mardekár szörnyetegét, egy baziliszkuszt..._ Valószínűleg ez volt a szándéka, de valami rosszul sikerült... nem volt ott senki, amikor az eset történt, és amikor két héttel később magához tért, azt állította, hogy nem emlékszik semmire.

_...amely (bár nem biztos, hogy Denem akaratából) megölt egy lányt, a negyedikes Myrtle Mouront, a Hugrabug ház diákját..._ megint csak a levél szerint. A valóságban az illető diáklány találta meg az eszméletlen fiút abban a bizonyos mosdóban...

_Sikerült a gyanút egy Griffendéles diákra, Rubeus Hagridra terelnie..._ erre persze nem került sor, sem arra, hogy Rubeust kicsapják az iskolából, de valahogy a körülmények (vagyis a fiú rajongása a veszélyes lények iránt, és az a tény, hogy a rokonai, akiknél az apja halála óta él, egyre türelmetlenebbül várják, hogy megszabaduljanak tőle) végül ugyanoda vezettek: aligha találhatott volna jobb helyet a nyárra, minthogy elvállalja az oly rég betöltetlen gyakornoki állást a vadőr mellett...

_... aki egy acromantulát nevelt az alagsorban..._ Hogy az emberevő óriáspók tényleg létezett-e, vagy sem, azt már nem tudta ellenőrizni, bár Rubeus elejtett egy homályos megjegyzést arról, hogy a _kis Tom_ (vajon a termetére célzott?), rendesebb fiú, mint gondolta volna... ez akár azt is jelentheti, hogy Tom tud a pókról, de megígérte, hogy hallgat róla.

_Nem merte újra kinyitni a Titkok Kamráját..._ De igen: lement a kamrába, és megölte a szörnyet. Ez volt az a pont, amit semmiképpen lehetett összeegyeztetni azzal, amit eddig tudott Denemről. Ha le is mondott arról, hogy kiengedje a baziliszkuszt, miért nem érte be azzal, hogy lezárja a bejáratot, és megfeledkezik az egészről? Ő, aki annyira büszke arra, hogy Mardekár leszármazottja, hogyan vetemedhet arra, hogy _elpusztítsa_ Mardekár szörnyét?

Ráadásul nem is egyedül csinálta! Épp ő, aki már tizenegy évesen is annyira ragaszkodott az önállóságához, egy _segítőt_ vitt magával. Mennyivel hihetőbb lenne, ha azt mondhatná, hogy egy lehetséges áldozatot vitt magával, arra az esetre, ha a terv rosszul sikerülne, és nem bírna el a baziliszkusszal...

_Az első gyilkosság után nem volt megállás: a nagybátyja pálcával ölte meg az apját, és a nagyszüleit!_ Szerencsére ez sem történt meg, bár kétségtelen, hogy Denem megkereste a nagybátyját is, meg az apját is... bár az utóbbinak hamis nevet mondott, és egyikük sem tudta volna megmondani, hogy igazából mit is akart tőlük.

_Morfin gyűrűje volt az első az ősi ereklyék közül, amelyeket megszerzett..._

A gyűrű! Benne a Feltámadás Köve! A gyűrű, amit Denem elrabolt a nagybátyjától... de hát ez sem történt meg; ismét egy eltérés a valóság és a levében írtak között, éppolyan furcsa, mint az összes többi.

Maga Morfin valóban nem látott más magyarázatot a fiú látogatására, csak azt, hogy a gyűrűt akarta megszerezni; de mit sem mondott arról, hogy _hogyan:_ ahogy Morfin vonakodva visszaemlékezett, Denem elő sem vette a varázspálcáját, és nem próbálkozott alkuval vagy fenyegetéssel sem... Az egész furcsa találkozás azzal végződött, hogy Morfin kést rántott, és mint maga mondta, _elkergette a muglifattyút._

Fájdalmas volt Dumbledore számára a tudat, hogy egy karnyújtásnyira volt tőle a kő, és mégis elérhetetlen. Némi felszínes manipulációs mágia elég volt ahhoz, hogy Morfin beengedje a házába, sőt hajlandó legyen némi beszélgetésre (bár a hangja még a transzlációs bűbáj ellenére sem volt éppen emberi), de az teljesen biztos volt, hogy nem adja ki a kezéből a követ, akárhogy kérné is, akármit is ígérne... Egyáltalán, van valami, amire Morfin vágyik? Tökéletesen elégedett önmagával, büszke arra, hogy nincs szüksége senkire és semmire...

És talán mégis lenne egy lehetőség... Ahogy újra meg újra végignézte a merengőben a találkozását Morfinnal, eszébe villant egy lehetőség: hátha el tudná készítené a Kő _másolatát?_ Nem teljes értékűt, persze, hiszen tudta, hogy Cadmus Peverell képességei messze meghaladták az övéit...

Minderre nem is kellene szüksége legyen, hiszen jövendő énje, mint írta, megszerezte a gyűrűt, és használta a Követ... És _nem_ árulta el, hogy mit tudott meg! Valószínűleg ez is része volt a tervnek, hogy múltbeli énjét rávegye arra, amit tennie kell: fékezze meg Denemet, a fiút (megint egyszer elhallgatva azt, hogy mit is ért 'megfékezésen'), mielőtt túl késő lenne, és akkor afféle trófeaként elveheti tőle a Követ... Szégyenkeznie sem kell emiatt, igaz, hiszen a kő jog szerint Morfiné, fiú elrabolta tőle... legalábbis így is történhetett volna...

Végül úgy döntött, félreteszi Denem ügyét, ha nem is két évig, de legalább az iskolaév kezdetéig... Remélhetőleg addig sikerül kitalálnia, mihez is kezdjen a fiúval: ha itt és most nincs is oka ellenségnek tekinteni, azt nem tagadhatja, hogy a veszély túl nagy ahhoz, hogy hátat fordítson neki.

Egy ideig komolyan elgondolkozott a lehetőségen, hogy őszintén beszél a fiúval, és felajánlja a... mit is? a barátságát? támogatását? De vajon mit mondana, miért éppen most? Miért nem akkor, amikor először találkoztak? Már akkor tudta, hogy a fiúban milyen erős a sötétség, hogy mennyire szüksége lenne valakire, aki figyel rá, és elfordítja a feketemágiától...

Akkor azzal nyugtatta meg a lelkiismeretét, hogy ő csak ad egy 'második esélyt' a fiúnak, hogy a varázsvilágban új életet kezdhessen... Még ha nem is igazán hitte, hogy erre képes lenne... különösen nem egyedül, segítség nélkül... Épp az, hogy már tizenegy évesen annyira ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy nincs szüksége senkire, az volt a legaggasztóbb jel.

Ha legalább Horatiust figyelmeztette volna... vagy egyenesen az igazgatóval kellett volna beszélnie?

Vagy megkereshette volna Tom apját... az idősebb Tom Denemet, akit azután a fiú olyan szörnyű módon gyilkolt meg... Vagyis _nem_ gyilkolt meg, bár világos, hogy ő volt az az állítólagos ügyvéd, aki felkereste őt néhány nappal ezelőtt.

Vajon mit várna tőle jövendő énje ebben a helyzetben? Semmi, amit 'megjósolt', nem vált be... De ami még rosszabb, mégsem mondhatja, hogy tévedés történt: mindaz, amit megírt, megtörtént, csak másképp, épp fordítva: Myrtle, Rubeus, Morfin, Denemék nem lettek a fiú áldozatai, sőt!

Lehet, hogy ez a levél nem csak az időben utazott visszafelé, hanem egy átkerült egy _alternatív világba?_ Jobban mondva, a levél egy alternatív világból érkezett ide?

De mi a különbség a két világ között? Kell legyen valami eltérés, valami változás, méghozzá olyasmi, ami csak néhány hónappal ezelőtt történt...

Persze tudta, mi lehet, vagy legalábbis volt egyfajta elképzelése, csak éppen igyekezett elkerülni a gondolat, annyira furcsa és hihetetlen volt...

Az a kislány, Myrtle Mouron, aki megtalálta az eszméletlen fiút abban a bizonyos mosdóban – azután vele volt a gyengélkedőn, két héten át, amíg Denem önkívületben volt –, talán ő tett vele valamit?

Ugyan mit? Milyen varázslatot vagy bájitalt használhatna egy átlagosnál nem jobb negyedéves diáklány, a tanárok és gyógyítók orra előtt, anélkül, hogy azonnal lebukna? És éppen Tom Denemem, aki nem csak hogy végtelenül bizalmatlan, de ráadásul maga is a manipulációs mágia ismerője, és egyben születése óta tökéletes Oklumens?

Nem, ha ilyesmiről van szó, az nem valamiféle rontás vagy bájital, hanem talán... valamiféle zsarolás? Vagy szebben mondva, _megegyezés?_ Lehet, hogy Denemnek, mindennek ellenére, _van_ lelkiismerete? Lehet, hogy _lekötelezve_ érzi magát?

_Valószínűtlen,_ de mégsem lehetetlen. A fiú, aki mugli neveltetése ellenére – vagy éppen amiatt –, annyira fontosnak tartja varázsló őseit, talán úgy érzi, hogy valamiféle mágikus kapcsolatot jött létre közöttünk, mivel a kislány megmentette az életét? És ez a kötelék arra kényszeríti, hogy engedjen Myrtle kérésének, amely... hát, nem nehéz kitalálni, hogy micsoda.

Nem mintha könnyű lenne a fiút elképzelni egy romantikus kapcsolatban. Saját tapasztalatai szerint az ilyesféle érzelmi vákumban felnőtt fiúkra éppúgy jellemző lehet a teljes közömbösség, mint az eltúlzott érzékiség, vagy éppen a perverziók – megítélése szerint Tom határozottan első csoportba tartozott; még jövendőbeli énje levelében sem volt semmiféle utalás efféle emberi kapcsolatokra... Denem maga valószínűleg úgy nevezte volna, hogy _emberi gyengeségekre..._

Akkor mi ez? Egyfajta megegyezés, tisztesség alku? Lehetséges, sőt egészen meggyőző magyarázat... De vajon nem jut-e majd a fiú eszébe, hogy ha lett választása, akkor nem épp egy mugliszármazású lányt választott volna, aki sem varázserőben, sem tudásban, sem szépségben nem emelkedik ki a többiek közül?

Vagy éppen ez a lehető legjobb, ha belegondol abba, hogy Denem sohasem fogadna el egy olyan kapcsolatot, ahol bármilyen szempontból is ő lenne az alacsonyabb rangú, a kevésbé értékes fél; márpedig jelenleg – kiváló képességei, és oly nagyra tartott származása ellenére – csak egy család, barátok és vagyon nélküli fiú, aki előtt még két iskolaév áll, mielőtt bármilyen karrierbe kezdhet, megélhetést találhat.

Tom tudja, hogy az apja meglehetősen vagyonos ember... Vajon eszébe jutott, hogy joga lenne a támogatását kérnie, ha csak annyiban is, hogy ne kelljen adományként elfogadnia a tandíjat, és a többi iskolai költséget? Nem, Dumbledore ezt egyszerűen nem tudta elképzelni...

Ha nem is gyűlöli már engesztelhetetlenül (csak _reméljük,_ hogy nem, emlékeztette magát), egyelőre még arra sem tudta rávenni magát, szemtől szembe találkozzon vele: álnéven, elváltoztatott külsővel kereste meg, valószínűleg azért, mert attól félt, hogy egy nyílt találkozás kiszámíthatatlan következményekkel járna...

Azt is nehéz elképzelni, hogy Denem feladta volna nagyívű ambícióit: bármi történt is, az évek alatt felgyűlt _bizonyítási vágy_ nem tűnhetett el... legfeljebb új megjelenési formát, új célt talált. Talán rájött, hogy nem csak feketemágusként válhat híressé, a képességei és a varázsereje szinte bármilyen pályán a csúcsra vezethetik...

Dumbledore gondolatai újra meg újra ugyanoda jutottak vissza: Háború van, a varázslók világban éppúgy, mint a muglikéban, és ő, mint az egyik oldal vezetője, egyszerűen nincs abban a helyzetben, hogy _ne_ használja fel Denem képességeit a Grindelwald elleni harcban... Nyilván minden szabállyal és erkölccsel ellenkezik, hogy egy tanítványát, aki egyelőre még csak nem is nagykorú, kérjen erre... Csak éppen _nincs_ választása... életeket kell kockáztatnia, köztük a kiskorú tanítványaiét is, abban a reményben, hogy megmentheti másokét a jövőben... Ennél sokkal rosszabbat is tett már – illetve tesz majd –, a jövőből jött levél szerint: az a kisfiú, az a Harry Potter, mindössze _tizenegy_ éves volt, amikor ő tudatosan engedte – szinte küldte! – a halálos veszélybe.

Persze mindez az eszmefuttatás igazából csak találgatás és feltételezés – tért vissza ismét a valóságba –, egyelőre csak annyi biztos, hogy Denem mostanáig nem bántott senkit, és várhatóan nem is fog – feltéve, hogy nem provokálják valamilyen meggondolatlan lépéssel... Tehát legjobb, ha türelmet erőltet magára, és, ahogy már korábban elhatározta, minden további lépéssel megvárja a tanévkezdetet; addig pedig, ha Gellert Grindelwalddal folyatatott küzdelem is megengedi, tovább próbálkozik azzal, hogy elkészítse a Feltámasztás Kövének másolatát.


	9. Olive és Myrtle

**Egy új történet kezdete – Olive és Myrtle**

Alkalmas helyzet-e vajon egy komoly beszélgetéshez a krumplipucolás? kérdezte önmagát Olive Hornby. Talán egy kicsit prózai, ismerte el, csakhogy nem sok alkalom akad, amikor kettesben lehet Myrtle-lel; a véletlen szerencse úgy hozta, hogy a fiúk ma a kertben segítenek, ők pedig kettesben maradtak a konyhában.

Megeshet persze, hogy rosszul sikerül, és ebből is csak egyike lesz azoknak a szerencsétlen veszekedéseknek, amelyeket egyikük sem _akar,_ és mégis olyan gyakoriak, mintha szándékosan gyötörnék egymást – egymást, de főleg Maxot, aki különösen kényelmetlenül érzi magát ilyenkor: ha valamelyikük pártját fogná, akkor szükségszerűen elárulná a másikat – nem várhatják tőle, hogy válasszon a húga és a barátnője között...

Egészen mostanáig ez sikerült is neki, sőt, valószínűleg az ő közbenjárásának köszönhető, hogy Tom Denem sem fordult Olive ellen, mintha a két fiú egymás között valamiféle hallgatólagos megállapodásra jutott volna: _jobb, ha mi ebbe nem avatkozunk bele..._

Tudta, hogy a fiúk között automatikusan létrejön egyfajta megértés, ha lányokról van szó (hacsak nem vetélytársak, természetesen), éppúgy mint... Mint a lányok között lenne, ha... nos igen, ha nem lenne az elmúlt négy év, a helyzet szinte automatikusan összehozná őt és Myrtle-t, ha nem is barátokként, de mégis létrejönne közöttük a szolidaritás érzése...

Tomról szólva, Olive igazán nem mondhatta, hogy a fiú ne bánna volna vele méltányosan, illetve sokkal _jobban_ a méltányosnál: egyszer sem tett szemrehányást a múltkori 'szerencsétlen események' miatt, bármilyen kényelmetlen is lehetett neki, hogy a családja miatt szinte mentegetőznie kell Mouronék előtt..

És amikor Tom megkapta Dippet igazgató úr levelét, amelyben tájékoztatta, hogy a minisztérium, a szeptemberre halasztott vizsgáik miatt egyedi varázslathasználati engedélyt adott neki és Myrtle-nek, valahogy természetes volt, hogy ez őrá is vonatkozik... anélkül, hogy kérnie kellett volna.

Azután, amikor kitalálta ezt a nyári önképzőkört, Tom egyenesen _meghívta_ őt is, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk, csak hogy 'gyorsabban teljen az idő', ahogy mondta...

Mindez mégsem jelentette azt, hogy Tom _barátságos_ lett volna hozzá... inkább azt mondta volna, hogy udvarias, tisztelettudó... és távolságtartó... Jobban örült volna, ha a kapcsolatuk ennél közvetlenebb lett volna, de hát világos volt, hogy ehhez először Myrtle-lel kellene rendeznie a kapcsolatát...

Márpedig éppen most és éppen itt jó alkalma lenne rá: van valami, amit meg kell beszélnie Myrtle-lel, mégpedig olyasmi, ami mind a négyüket érinti, és amit semmiképp sem akart tisztázatlanul félresöpörni.

Akkor, döntötte el, nagyon jó alkalom lesz a krumplipucolás is. Igen, tekintheti szerencsés véletlennek, hogy kettesben vannak a konyhában. Mostanra már természetessé vált, hogy napi néhány órát házimunkával töltenek; ha sem Myrtle, sem a fiúk nem találtak ebben semmi szokatlant, ő sem akarhat kivételes elbánást... Csak éppen könnyebben menne a munka, ha nem kínos némaságban dolgoznának, mintha mindketten attól félnének, hogy akár egyetlen szerencsétlen szó is a következő elkeseredett veszekedés kezdete lehet...

Valami ártalmatlan témát kellene találni, azzal kezdeni, hogy megtörjön a jég... Valami egyszerű és kézenfekvő dolgot, lehet egészen hétköznapi is...

– Myrtle – vágott végül bele –, ugye nem kell feltétlenül _puszta kézzel_ csinálnunk ezt, igaz? Úgy értem, ez nem büntetőmunka, vagy ilyesmi – pontosította gyorsan –, nem számít csalásnak, ha varázslattal csináljuk?

Úgy látszik, ez bevált: felkeltette Myrtle érdeklődését, és ha ügyesen csinálja, sikerülhet egy kis bizalmat építeni kettejük között.

– Nem, nyilván nem... egyszerűen csak sosem gondoltam rá – ismerte el Myrtle. – Nem is tudom, hogy hogyan kell... Talán van egy külön _Zöldségtisztító Bűbáj,_ amit kimaradt a tanagyagból – találgatott –, vagy csak én nem emlékszem rá?

Nem, mondhatta volna Olive, ezt mindenki megtanulja a szüleitől, még kiskorában, de meggondolta magát... Nyilvánvaló, hogy _nem mindenki_ tanulhatja meg a szüleitől...  
– Nincs külön bűbáj minden egyes konyhai munkához – felelte inkább –, egyszerűen csak arra kell koncentrálnod, hogy milyen változást akarsz elérni... Olyan ez, mint az igazi átváltoztatás, amit az iskolában tanulunk, csak sokkal könnyebb.

Myrtle felderült. Akkor erre ő is képes kell legyen, döntötte el magában, és igaza is volt: nem volt szükség varázsigére, a szükséges pálcamozdulatot pedig első próbálkozásra ösztönösen eltalálta: olyasféle kis mozdulat volt, mintha csak megkérné a krumpliszemeket, hogy tegyék a dolgukat – és azok meg is tették: ledobták a földes héjat magukról, és szépen beugrottak a fazékba.  
– Ez csodálatos! – lelkesedett őszintén. – Ugye Tomnak is megtaníthatom? – jutott hirtelen az eszébe. – Végül is, nincs előírva, hogy csak ő lehet a tanár, nem?

Olive lelkesen helyeselt. Nemcsak, mert Myrtle született tehetségnek bizonyult a háztartási bűbájokban, hanem azért is, mert a beszélgetés magától abba az irányba fordult, amerre ő maga szerette volna terelni.

– Épp erről akartam veled beszélni – vágott bele. – A varázslatokról, amit Tom tanít nekünk... Illetve csak az utolsóról... – Myrtle nem látszott megsértődni, hát gyorsan folytatta: – Ne érts félre, én elismerem, hogy Tom jót akart, és jól tanít... és sokkal többet tud, mint egy átlagos végzős... Mostanáig minden tetszett, amit tanított nekünk... Ha úgy mennek a dolgok, ahogy Tom tervezi, a hónap végére mindketten képesek leszünk teljes értékű patrónust idézni!...

– De ez a _Levicorpus..._ – folytatta elkomolyodva –, ez más... ezt nem szeretném még egyszer kipróbálni...

– Én sem – ismerte el Myrtle, maga is megborzongva –, de Tom megmondta előre, hogy ez támadó varázslat... mégpedig a leghatékonyabb, amit egyáltalán hajlandó megtanítani nekünk... És éppen ezért nem csak azt kell tudnunk, hogy hogyan kell használni a varázslatot, hanem azt is, hogy nem szabad használni, amíg nem muszáj... – Elkapta Olive pillantását, és gyorsan hozzátette: – Tudom, hogy ez olyan tanárbácsisan hangzik, de hidd el, Tom többet tud a mágia sötét oldaláról, mint mi ketten együttvéve.

– Igen, tudom, hogy Tomnak ebben igaza van – ismerte el Olive –, és az is igaz, hogy én magam javasoltam, hogy ne egymás előtt, hanem külön gyakoroljunk... Azt hiszem, nem gondoltam bele igazán, hogy ezt azt jelenti, hogy Max és én... Hogy _vele_ kell ezt tennem... vele, aki nem tud védekezni, akinek tehetetlenül kell várnia abban a megalázó helyzetben, hogy én mikor engedem el végre... – szégyellte, hogy remeg a hangja, de nem tudta fegyelmezni magát, ahogy gondolatban újra átélte ezeket a kínos perceket.

– Azt akarod mondani ezzel – kérdezte Myrtle meglepően komoly, szinte szigorú hangon –, hogy Max haragszik rád ezért? Vagy éppen szakítani akar veled emiatt?

– Nem! – tiltakozott Olive hevesen. – Nem mondott semmi ilyesmit, sőt, még ő vigasztalt utána... De miért kérdezed? Azt akarod mondani, hogy te nem örülnél, ha Max szakítana velem? Hogy... hogy kiállnál értem, a bátyáddal szemben? – _Nyilván nem, de akkor mit jelentsen ez?_

– Persze hogy nem örülnék, és igenis kiállnék érted! – lepte meg Myrtle indulatos válasza. – Nem szeretnék egy olyan világban élni, ahol a fiúk ilyen könnyen megszabadulhatnak tőlünk... egy ilyen apróság miatt... ez egyszerűen méltatlan lenne!

Olive úgy nézett rá, mintha nem akarna hinni a fülének.  
– De ha a bátyád így megszabadul egy lánytól, aki nem méltó hozzá, akit te... gyűlölsz... – vetette ellene bizonytalanul.

– Ez talán igaz... Én nem _akartam,_ hogy összejöjjön veled, talán haragudtam is rá... De nem tiltakoztam, igaz? Nem is lett volna hozzá jogom... még ha _előre_ figyelmeztettem volna, akkor, amikor először észrevettem, hogy felfigyel rád... De nem szóltam semmit, mert volt – és van! – bennem annyi tartás, hogy ne akarjam feláldozni a bátyám boldogságát a saját kis bosszúvágyam oltárán!

– Hát... köszönöm... – mondta Olive zavartan, érezve, hogy ez nem ugyanaz, mint a _'Megbocsátok neked',_ de még így is sokkal de sokkal több, mint amit várt volna Myrtle-től.

– Egyébként – váltott gyorsan Myrtle, – nekem sem volt olyan könnyű ezt tenni Tommal... Különösen, hogy Tom szédül... Amikor láttam, hogy rosszul van, pánikba estem, és nem jutott eszembe más, csak a _Mobilicorpus..._ – megborzongott – persze ettől még rosszabb lett minden, és végül csak a _Finite Incantatem_ segített... Persze ez is hiba volt... a _Liberacorpust_ kellett volna használnom, akkor nem üti meg magát annyira...

Olive azon kapta magát, hogy a könnyező Myrtle kezét szorongatja és vigasztalni próbálja: – Nem a te hibád volt – mondta határozottan –, eleve nem lett volna szabad így csináljuk, ez túlságosan veszélyes volt! Ha egy kicsit jobban bíztunk volna egymásban, akkor nem találtuk volna ki ezt a butaságot, hogy külön próbálkozzunk, mindenféle óvintézkedés nélkül...

– Végül is... – folytatta óvatosan –, ha a fiúk is ott vannak, hogy segítsenek, ha esetleg baj van, akkor... gyakorolhatnák együtt... vagyis egymáson, nem?

– Talán igen – ismerte el Myrtle –, akkor nem esne senkinek baja, és mi tudnánk, hogy ez nem... _nem igazi,_ ugye? Nem számítana, és nem kellene senki másnak tudnia róla... És akkor te sem... – elhallgatott, hogy azután mégis kimondja, ami hirtelen az eszébe jutott: – te sem éreznéd úgy, hogy ez valami _összeesküvés,_ amit Tom és én ellened szőttünk...

– Már nem hiszem azt – pirult el mélyen Olive –, de azért nem volt teljes képtelenség, igaz? Mi történne, ha Max eszébe jutna, hogy amit vele tettem, az mennyire hasonlít ahhoz, amit _veled_ tettem négy éven át: megaláztalak, gyötörtelek, gúnyoltalak téged – céltalanul, puszta szórakozásból.

Myrtle megint a fejét rázta. Bármilyen rég is várta már, hogy eljöjjön ez a pillanat, most, amikor itt volt nem érzett elégtételt, még kevésbé kárörömöt.  
– Mondtam már: nem volt semmiféle titkos terv, vagy összeesküvés ellened – jelentette ki határozottan.

– Igen, már megértettem, és hálás vagyok azért, hogy nem akarsz így bosszút állni rajtam... de azon te sem segíthetsz, hogy bármi is történjen, ő mugli marad, én pedig boszorkány.

Félve, hogy Myrtle a lehető legrosszabban fogja értelmezni, amit hallott, gyorsan tovább magyarázta:  
– Már nem hiszem azt, hogy emiatt különb lennénk nála; és szégyellem, hogy valaha is így gondoltam... És szeretném, ha ez, ami Max és közöttem van, ez komoly dolog lenne, nem csak egy kis flört, vagy amolyan _nyári barátság..._

– Persze az mondhatod, hogy korai még hosszútávra terveznem, hiszen csak néhány hete ismerem őt, és... – próbált eleve védekezni Myrtle várható érvei ellen – Bárhogy is, én _szeretnék_ hosszútávra tervezni vele! Szeretek arról ábrándozni, hogy tíz év múlva is együtt leszünk...

– Nem úgy értem, hogy valamiféle rózsaszín mennyországban látom magunkat... Tudom, hogy mindkettőnknek sokban kell majd engednie és alkalmazkodnia... De hát nem ez lenne az első házasság varázslók és muglik között, igaz?

Biztató jelnek vette, hogy Myrtle még most sem tiltakozik, sőt, mintha várakozóan nézne rá, hogy vajon mikor akar a lényegre térni...  
– Én magam is több esetről is hallottam – folytatta –, hogy egy mugli nő boldogan élt egy varázslóval... ha a férfiban van elég tapintat, és udvariasság, akkor a nő nem kell kisebb rendűnek érezze magát, igaz?

– De ez most a fordított helyzet, és én aggódom: Mi lesz, ha _Max_ érzi magát kevésbé értékesnek? Végül is, egy férfitól elvárja a világ, hogy ne legyen alacsonyabb rendű, mint a felesége, akármilyen szempontból is nézve: akár a vagyont, akár a képezettséget, vagy bármi mást tekintünk... Még a testmagasságot is, hiszen a férfiak azt szeretik, ha _felnézünk_ rájuk, nem?

– Nem mondom, hogy ez jól van így; még azt sem tudom, hogy _miért_ van így, de ostoba lennék, ha megpróbálnám tagadni, hogy így van...

– Tudom, hogy a bátyád kedves, megértő és türelmes... valószínűleg a legtürelmesebb ember a világon... de benne is van önérzet és büszkeség. Vajon hányszor fogja eltűrni, hogy azt hallja: _'Olive férje? Ó tudod, ő csak egy mugli...'_

– És nem ez a legrosszabb; ha gyerekeink lesznek _(Nem_ a közeljövőben – szúrta közbe sietve, hogy elhárítsa Myrtle esetleges kérdését), vajon tudom majd úgy nevelni őket, hogy ne érezzék úgy, hogy az apjuk _kevesebbet, ér_ mint ők? Még akkor sem, amikor a Roxfortba kerülnek, és látják, hogy mennyi az előítélet... még a tanárok között is, gondolj csak Lumplsluck professzorra!

– Hová akarsz mindezzel kilyukadni? – kérdezte Myrtle; nem ellenségesen, inkább értetlenül. – Azért tervezel húsz évre előre, mert érveket keresel, hogy miért lenne jobb most rögtön szakítani Maxszal, mielőtt bármi is megtörténne ebből?

– Nem! – tört ki Olive. – Én aztán nem... De félek... félek, mit fog mondani Max, ha ő is belegondol mindebbe... Úgy dönt vajon, hogy jobb, ha nem is kezd velem, vagy úgy, hogy velem _kell_ maradnia, mert a becsülete ezt kívánja, de közben legszívesebben elszaladna...

– Nem is tudom, mit mondom ezt neked... Illetve tudom, csak nem tudom, hogyan mondjam ki... – Igyekezett összegyűjteni minden bátorságát, hogy végre kibökje... – Végül is Max nem tőlem hallott először a varázsvilágról: négy éve tud róla, azóta, amióta _te_ megkaptad a roxforti leveledet... Azóta már többet tud a mi világunkról, mint mi magunk – én legalábbis még sosem olvastam például a _Roxfort Történetét..._

– Azt akarom mondani, hogy nem csak Maxról és rólam van szó, hanem mindnyájunkról, az én családomról, Max családjáról, és főleg... főleg _rólad._

– Igen, már megígérted, hogy nem akadályozod meg... – és tudom, hogy ahhoz is jogod lenne, azok után, amit én tettem veled! – de én még többet kérek: azt, hogy _segíts!_ – tudva, hogy a kritikus ponthoz érkezett: ha nem magyarázza el elég meggyőzően, hogy mire gondol, és Myrtle elutasítja, az rosszabb lenne, mint ha bele se kezdett volna...

– Te a testvére vagy _és_ boszorkány: benned is megvan az varázserő, amiből Maxnak nem jutott, mégsem gondolt soha arra, hogy _nálad_ alacsonyabb rendűnek érezze magát; még kevésbé, hogy _féljen_ tőled... vagy a varázserődtől

– Nincs _egészen_ igazad – felelte Myrtle, meglepően halkan, elgondolkodva –, vagy legalábbis nem annyira egyszerű ez, mint gondolnád... Amikor négy évvel ezelőtt megkaptam a roxfortos levelemet, először – illetve _másodszor,_ hiszen először jött a hitetlenkedés: _'Ilyesmi nem történhet velem, ez tévedés kell legyen!';_ napokra volt szükségem, hogy elhiggyem – úgy éreztem, hogy ez a legjobb dolog, ami valaha is történt velem; hogy kinyílt előttem egy csodálatos új világ, tele meglepetésekkel és lehetőségekkel... – Myrtle arca kipirult, szembe csillogott, mintha újraélné ezt a boldog korszakot.

– Azután... – komolyodott el ismét – azután, amikor az eufória elmúlt, és már nem csak önmagamra gondoltam, megijedtem: miért vagyok én _más,_ mint a családom és a barátaim? Jobb vagyok náluk? Különb? Értékesebb? Egyáltalán nem, ebben biztos voltam – de akkor mi az oka? Az is megfordult a fejemben, hogy esetleg én... illetve a szüleim...

– Nem – szakította félbe Olive, kitalálva, miért habozik Myrtle –, nem vagy elcserélt gyerek, nem fogadtak örökbe, nem történt semmi, ami... – kicsit habozott, kimondhatja-e, amire gondol, végül inkább másképp fogalmazott:  
– A mágia időnként minden előzmény nélkül megjelenik mugli családok gyerekeiben... rendszerint minden gyerekben, de nem mindig... Te és a bátyád épp eléggé hasonlítotok egymásra ahhoz, hogy ne kelljen – itt megint megakadt, de végül erőt vett magán –, gyanakodva nézned a szüleidre... Nincs semmilyen _ok,_ nevezhetjük véletlennek, vagy vakszerencsének: egyszerűen úgy hozta sors, hogy neked van varázserőd, a bátyádnak nincs, de ettől nem lettél értékesebb, mint ő!

Vajon egy hónappal ezelőtt is ezt mondta volna? kérdezte önmagát. Méghozzá ilyen határozottan? De hiszen akkor még nem is ismert személyesen egyetlen muglit sem... Vagyis mindaz, amit akkor gondolt róluk, nem volt más mint előítélet... És vajon Myrtle elhiszi, hogy ez a kis kitörés őszinte volt?

– Végül én is ugyanerre jutottam – felelte Myrtle –, úgyhogy nem maradt más, mint hogy _reménykedjek:_ nem veszítem el a családomat és a barátaimat emiatt.

– Ugyan már, csak nem gondoltad, hogy a szüleid ne örülnének veled együtt?! Egy normális ember sosem lesz féltékeny a saját gyerekére... csak képzeld magadat az ő helyükbe: te irigy lennél azért, mert megtudtad, hogy a lányodnak olyan képessége van, ami belőled hiányzik?

– Nem, persze hogy nem, ismerte el Myrtle. – A barátnőimnek pedig el sem mondhattam, titoktartást kellett fogadnom; nem mintha bánnám: olyan, mintha levették volna a vállamról ezt a terhet, legalábbis, amíg be nem töltöm a tizenhetet... Vagyis nem marad más, csak...

– ... csak Max – fejezte be Olive a mondatot. – Attól féltél, hogy nem tud megbirkózni azzal, hogy neked jutott varázserő, neki pedig nem... Féltél, hogy emiatt megharagszik rád, elfordul tőled, megtagad?

– Megtehette volna, nem? – kérdezett vissza Myrtle, szinte védekezve. – Sokáig nem is tudtunk erről őszintén beszélni egymással: úgy tettünk, mintha ez a kérdés nem is létezne, vagy ha beszéltünk is róla, csak könnyedén, tréfálkozva... – _'Az én boszorkány kishúgom mindjárt elrepül egy seprűnyélen',_ mondta egyszer, persze akkor még nem tudtuk, hogy tényleg lehet seprűnyélen repülni.

– Egészen addig a napig nem tudtam biztosan, hogy nem haragszik rám ezért, míg el nem búcsúztunk a King's Crosson: ahogy elbúcsúztunk, és megölelt, éreztem, hogy minden újra rendben van közöttünk...

– Az is számított talán, hogy ő három évvel idősebb nálam... És ő akkorra már rég eldöntötte, hogy katonatiszt akar lenni, éppúgy, mint apu... ha kisebb lett volna közöttünk a korkülönbség... De, azt hiszem, főleg az számított, hogy ő tudatosan eldöntötte, hogy nem akar féltékenykedni, nem akar megkeseredetten sóvárogni valami után, amit nem kaphat meg...

Vajon Max mit mondana erről, kérdezte magát Olive. Valószínűleg nem sokat – addig nem, amíg ő és Myrtle nem jutnak el végre egyfajta megbékéléshez... Mintha épp most is azzal próbálkoznának, hiszen az elmúlt percekben olyan nyíltan, szinte barátságosan beszéltek egymással, mint talán még soha... őszintén beszéltek a Levicorpusról, azután Maxról, és Myrtle félelmeiről... csupa nehéz kérdésről; nem olyan ez, mintha máris létrejött volna közöttük valamilyen fegyverszünet?

Csakhogy, emlékeztette magát, ő sokkal többet szeretne Myrtle-t kérni, mint megbékélést, vagy 'szinte barátságot'; még a megbocsátásnál is többet... és talán sosem lesz a mostaninál jobb alkalma, hogy kimondja...

– Myrtle, hallgass végig, kérlek – vágott végre bele –, ha azt mondod, hogy Max _tudatosan_ döntött úgy, hogy lemond a csalódásról, és az irigységről, a te érdekedben – meg persze a sajátjában –, akkor én arra kérlek, hogy te is mondj le Max érdekében arról a keserűségről, amit irántam érzel... Tudom, hogy nincs _jogom_ ezt kérni, és tudom, hogy mennyivel jobb lenne neked, ha Max nem engem szeretne, hanem valaki mást, bárkit, egy idegent, vagy a te barátnőid valamelyikét...

– Azt hiszem, néha arra gondolsz, hogy Max _elárult_ téged azzal, hogy engem választott, de hidd el, hogy nem így van: ha arra kérnéd, hogy szakítson velem, egy pillanatig sem habozna megtenni... és ez így is van rendjén, hiszen te a testvére vagy...

– Nem azt kérem, hogy bocsáss meg mindenért, amit veled tettem az elmúlt négy évben – kezdte másképpen –, illetve _nem csak_ azt kérem – helyesbített gyorsan –, hogy bocsáss meg mindenért, amit veled tettem az elmúlt négy évben – amiről tudom, hogy kegyetlenség volt és értelmetlen gonoszság, és amiért most bocsánatot kérek –, hanem azt is hogy _elfogadj_ engem... elfogadj, mint barátot... mint Max barátnőjét... és egy napon majd mint _családtagot..._

Tehát kimondta végre... zavarosan, kapkodva, szavak után kapkodva, a végén már könnyekkel küszködve, de kimondta... Egy kicsit meg is könnyebbült... most már nem kell mást tennie, mint megvárni, mit felel Myrtle...


	10. Myrtle és Olive

**Egy új történet kezdete – Myrtle és Olive**

– Ha komolyan akarunk beszélni, jobb lesz, ha felmegyünk az én szobámba... – szólalt meg végre Myrtle.

Olive remélte, hogy ez jót jelent, hiszen ha Myrtle el akarná utasítani, azt itt helyben is megtehetné... mégis valamiért az a buta kérdés tolakodott a tudatába, hogy vajon biztonságban lesz-e, ha kettesben marad Myrtle-lel az ő szobájában.

Bármitől is tartott, aggályai eloszlottak, amikor először körülnézett Myrtle szobájában: semmi sem utalt arra, hogy ott valaha is boszorkányokat kínoztak volna... De hiszen ő is boszorkány, emlékeztette magát ismét.

És mégis... jólesett volna, ha lát valamit, ami ismerős, amiben varázslat van... Ahogy az ágy mellett álló kisszekrényre pillantott, meg is találta: egy fekete füzetet látott, ami halványan, de felismerhetően Tom Denem mágiáját mutatta, és mellette egy igazi varázsfényképet, rajta Myrtle és Tom.

A kép-Myrtle látszólag előre nézett, kifelé a képből, de közben a szeme sarkából a mellette álló Tomra pislogott, cseppet sem titkolva, mennyire élvezi a fiú zavarát... valóban, Tom pirulni látszott, de annyira azért mégsem szégyenkezett, hogy elengedje Myrtle kezét...

A kép egy kicsit úgy hatott, mint egy illusztráció az _ártatlan első szerelem_ témájához, de mégis teljesen természetes és őszinte volt. Olive szerette volna a kezébe venni a képet, hogy közelebbről is szemügyre vehesse, ha nem érezte volna, hogy ez – legalábbis egyelőre – nem lenne illendő. Mindenestre már azt is jó jelnek vette, hogy Myrtle (az élő) egyáltalán engedte, hogy láthassa ezt a képet, ahelyett, hogy az első pillanatban a fal felé fordította volna...

És jó jel volt az is, hogy nem az íróasztal mellé ültek le, mintha ez valami hivatalos tárgyalás lenne, hanem egyszerűen az ágyra telepedtek, ahogy egy barátságos beszélgetéshez illik.

Nem volt biztos benne, mit is mondjon, hát inkább úgy döntött, bölcsebb lesz, ha megvárja, hogy Myrtle kezdje a beszélgetést, vagy, ha úgy tetszik a tárgyalást...

Myrtle végre elhatározta magát, és belekezdett a mondókájába, ha nem is éppen úgy, ahogy Olive várta volna.  
– Mit gondolsz most önmagadról? Nevetségesen nézel ki így, muglinak öltözve? Szégyellnél így találkozni a barátnőiddel?

– Nem, dehogy! – tiltakozott Olive, teljesen őszintén. Nem is értette, mi baj lehet a megjelenésével, míg hirtelen rá nem ébredt, hogy még egy hónapja sincs, hogy életében először vett magára mugli ruhát. Akkor furcsa volt, szokatlan, egy kicsit kényelmetlen is, de hát mit tehetett volna, ha egyszer egy mugli faluban kell töltenie a nyarat? Azután, ahogy teltek a napok, egyszerűen csak megszokta, természetessé vált számára, hogy úgy öltözködik, mint mindenki más körülötte: muglimódra.

Mégis, jött rá hamar, nagyon is világos, hogy mire utal Myrtle kérdése: legelső találkozásukra akarja emlékeztetni, majdnem öt évvel ezelőtt, amikor ő, Olive... hát, lehet akkor még tényleg csak segíteni akart Myrtle-nek, de már az első kísérletből olyan csúnya sértődés lett, amire most visszaemlékezni is szégyell – de mégis ezt kell tennie.  
– Arra gondolsz, amikor először találkoztunk, és én... – remélem, elhiszed, hogy nem rosszindulatból _(akkor még_ nem) – én, azt hiszem, segíteni akartam neked... csak rosszul mondtam, rosszkor, és rossz helyen – vallotta be.  
– Azt _akartam_ mondani, hogy neked is jobb lenne, ha egy kicsit alkalmazkodnál a mi szokásainkhoz... de igazából azt mondtam, hogy olyan nevetségesen nézel ki, mint egy igazi mugli... Ráadásul a többiek előtt...

– Myrtle – nézett egyenesen a másik lány szemébe –, elhiszed, hogy megbántam? Hogy sajnálom, és hogy őszintén bocsánatot kérek mindenért?

– Igen – lepte meg Myrtle halk de határozott válasza. – Nem azért hoztalak most ide, hogy gyötörjelek, vagy megalázzalak, vagy újra meg újra végigsoroljak minden sérelmet... hanem azért, hogy megpróbáljuk lezárni a múltat... de nem úgy, hogy csak úgy teszünk, mintha nem is történt volna semmi, hanem úgy, hogy megbeszéljük... mint barátok... vagyis leendő barátok... megpróbáljuk megérteni egymást...

Ez jól hangzott. Sőt nagyon jól. Őszintén szóval, jobban hangzott, mint amit Olive hihetőnek érzett...  
– Myrtle... – kezdte óvatosan –, javíts ki, ha rosszul emlékszem, de nem mi voltunk azok, akik az elmúlt pár hét szinte minden napján...

– ... Veszekedtünk? Összekaptunk? Majdnem egymás haját téptük? – fejezte be a kérdést Myrtle. – Azt nagyon is jól tettük... mert szükségünk volt rá... Legalábbis _nekem_ szükségem volt rá... Én tudom a legjobban, hogy mennyire hajlamos vagyok megsértődni, azután pedig a szívemben őrizgetni a sérelmeimet, soha el nem felejteni egyet sem, inkább féltve őrizni őket, mint valamiféle kincseket.

Ez persze igaz, gondolta Olive, de nem hitte volna, hogy Myrtle maga is tudatában van ennek... Ez talán már Tom Denem hatása? Rákérdezhetne, ha nem lenne most fontosabb mondanivalója.  
– Ugye nem akarod azt mondani, hogy _önmagadat_ hibáztatod, mindazért ami... közöttünk történt?

– De igen, _magamat is:_ mindketten benne voltunk, és mindketten kellettünk hozzá... Én ugyan éveken át ártatlan áldozatnak láttam magam – ami talán igaz is volt –, és azt gondoltam – ebben viszont biztosan nem volt igazam –, hogy én nem is tehetnék semmit, hogy megváltozzon a helyzet...

Mindez teljesen igaz lehet, gondolta ismét Olive, és dicséretes önismeretről tanúskodik, de mégis valahogy annyira hihetetlen, hogy nem egészen tréfa volt az a váratlan mozdulat, amellyel megragadta Myrtle kezét, és egyenesen a szemébe nézve megkérdezte: – Biztos, hogy te az a Myrtle vagy, akit én ismerek?

Myrtle csak vállat vont, és visszakérdezett: – És te? Biztos, hogy az az Olive vagy, akit én ismerek?

– Azt hiszem, igen – felelte óvatosan, megértve a kérdés igazi jelentését –, csak... megváltoztam, vagy legalábbis szeretnék megváltozni...

– Hát, valahogy így vagyok ezzel én is: megváltoztam, vagy legalábbis szeretnék megváltozni... – ismételte Myrtle. – Így, utólag, már annyira világos, hogy mit kellett volna csinálnom annak idején... – tette hozzá elgondolkozva.

– Mit tehettél volna egyedül mindnyájunk ellen?

– Hát ez az – csapott le Myrtle –, miért egyedül? Miért nem kértem segítséget, vagy védelmet valamelyik prefektustól? Vagy a házvezető tanárunktól? Bárkitől? Azt hiszem, valami buta büszkeség volt bennem, mintha azt mondtam volna, _'Nincs szükségem senkire'_ vagy még inkább _'Nekik kellene észrevenniük, hogy szükségem van rájuk'_... Addig is inkább elfutottam abba a bizonyos vécébe bőgni...

– Végső esetben – tette hozzá –, kérhettem volna, hogy tegyenek át valamelyik másik Házba, vagy akár ott is hagyhattam volna a Roxfortot... Vagy – jutott eszébe egy újabb lehetőség –, akár meg is mondhattam volna neked, rögtön a legelső alkalommal, hogy miért akarok 'úgy kinézni, mint egy tipikus mugli'... Persze nem biztos, hogy pontosan megértetted volna, hiszen én is inkább csak éreztem, mint értettem, de talán annyit kivettél volna belőle, hogy ez nem puszta ostobaság a részemről.

– A családod miatt, igaz? – találta ki Olive. – Nem akartál más lenni, mint ők... azt akartad bizonyítani, nekik és önmagadnak egyaránt, hogy nem fordulsz el tőlük, nem tagadod meg őket... bárcsak akkor rájöttem volna erre!

Myrtle halványan rámosolygott: – Nem hittem volna, hogy valaha is ezt fogom neked mondani, de nem kell _mindenért_ önmagadat hibáztatnod... Gondolj vissza, mit tudtál akkor a muglikról!

– Mármint azon kívül, hogy nincs bennük varázserő? – kérdezett vissza Olive, főleg azért, hogy időt nyerjen: hogyan felelhetne erre őszintén, hogy az ne legyen újabb sértés? – Valahogy úgy képzeltem, hogy a muglik békességben élnek a maguk kis világában, és igyekeznek a szervezéssel és technikával pótolni úgy-ahogy a mágia hiányát... Valahogy úgy, mint ahogy a némák a kézjelekkel helyettesítik a beszédet...

– Várj, Myrtle – szakította félbe önmagát kapkodva –, ugye megérted, hogy ez a _múlt?_ Hogy amikor ezt gondoltam, még nem is ismertem személyesen egyetlen muglit sem? Hogy sohasem tudatosult bennem, hogy igazából ezerszer annyian vannak, mint mi?

– Nem azért kérdeztem, hogy megint felhánytorgassak minden rosszra, amit tettél... vagy gondoltál... – vigasztalta ismét Myrtle. – Nem változtathatunk a múlton, de legalább megpróbálhatjuk megérteni, úgyhogy jól tetted, hogy kimondtad... de van még valami, igaz? Amikor beléptél ide – emlékszel? –, körülnéztél, hogy milyen veszély les rád a szobámban...

– Persze gondolhattál arra, hogy csapdába akarlak csalni, és megátkozlak, mihelyt hátat fordítasz nekem... De nem, te csak addig voltál nyugtalan, míg meg nem láttad Tom naplóját és a fényképünket... – a kép-Myrtle éppen összeszedte minden bátorságát, és egy gyors puszit nyomott a fiú arcára, az igazi Myrtle halványan elpirult, Olive-nak pedig egy meglehetősen személyes kérdés tolakodott az agyába... amit persze nem tehet fel... most még nem.

– Ez is igaz – ismerte el Olive –, valahol, tudat alatt féltem is a mugliktól... – Érezte, hogy milyen ellentmondásos mindez, hát sietősen nekilátott, hogy elmagyarázza. – Végül is ennek _van_ alapja... vagy legalábbis volt: a muglik tényleg a üldözték a boszorkányokat, és ha tehették, megkínozták és megölték őket...

– De hát én azt olvastam a tankönyvben – habozott Myrtle –, hogy az kampány jóformán ártalmatlan volt, mert... – elhallgatott, mert egy hirtelen gondolat megakasztotta –, _ez nem igaz, ugye?_ – találta ki. – Ugyan milyen varázslat segítene, ha nincs varázspálcád, ha egyedül vagy, kiszolgáltatva a dühös tömegnek?!

– Igen: a tankönyvben, nyilván puszta jószándékból, 'a megbékélés jegyében', de _hazugságot_ írtak – fakadt ki Olive. – Százakat öltek meg az évszázadok során, míg végül a teljes elzárkózás mellett döntöttünk. Igyekszünk úgy tenni, mintha a muglik nem is léteznének, – vagy legalábbis a veszély, amit jelentenek ránk nézve, nem létezne –, de a tudatunk alatt ott van a félelem...

– Szóval – próbálta Myrtle összefoglalni –, a muglik lehetnek nevetségesek, szánalmasak vagy érdektelenek, de még félelmetesek is... Éppen csak _emberiek_ nem... Egyediek... Különbözőek... Éppúgy, mint a varázslók és boszorkányok...

– Éppen ezért hívják ezt _előítéletnek_ – védekezett Olive. – Hiszen mondtam, hogy a szüleid és a bátyád az első muglik, akikkel valaha is találkoztam!

– Egyébként – tette hozzá egy kis szünet után –, rájöttem, hogy hová akarsz mindezzel eljutni: Valamiért _te_ keresel mentséget _nekem..._ – a hangja valamiért hűvösebb lett, mint eddig volna, mintha tiltakozni akarna a furcsa helyzet ellen.

– Nem _mentséget,_ csak _magyarázatot..._ – korrigálta Myrtle. – Ha annak idején, amikor először találkoztunk, mindezt tudtuk volna, biztos jobban megértettük volna egymást, és nem ilyen lett volna az elmúlt négy évünk.

– Megmagyarázni? Megérteni?! – tört ki Olive. – Majd én megmondom, mi az, amit nem értesz, és nem tudsz megmagyarázni!

– Myrtle, amiről beszélünk, az nem egyetlen szerencsétlen találkozás, hanem _négy év!_ Négy éven át gyötörtelek, sértegettelek és megaláztalak; és ha azt kérdezed, hogy _miért,_ hát azért, mert... mert élveztem az érzést, hogy gyötörhetlek... örültem, hogy sírni látlak... szándékosan csináltam mindent...

– És ha ez sem elég – jutott még valami az eszébe –, ha akarsz valami még rosszabbat hallani, hát tessék: én, mint afféle hangadó, nemcsak bátorítottam a többieket, hogy ők is bántsanak téged, mint én, hanem részben _épp azért_ lettem én a vezéregyéniség köztük, mert én uszítottam őket ellened, ha akarod, ez volt az, ami közösséggé tett minket: mi együtt – _ellened!_

Nem tudta pontosan, miért volt rosszabb _kimondani_ mindezt, mint _megtenni..._ Valahogy az az Olive, aki még két hónappal ezelőtt volt, most rémítően idegennek tűnt, akivel semmi más nem köti össze, mint a bűntudat: amit ő tett, azért a mostani Olive kell bűnhődjön... Ha valami csoda megengedné, hogy üzenetet küldjön önmagának a múltba, valószínűleg azt üzenné: 'Te őrült, nem érted, hogy mit teszel azzal a lánnyal? És mit teszel velem?!'

Legalább egy dologban biztos volt: nem fog Myrtle előtt sírni. Az annyira megalázó lenne, annyira gyerekes, annyira... Myrtle-ben is több büszkeség volt, emlékeztette magát, sosem sírt mások előtt...

A következő, amire Olive emlékezett, az volt, hogy megállíthatatlanul folynak a könnyei valakinek a vállára, és az illető pedig a hátát simogatja, és suttogva csitítgatja... A logika azt sugallta, hogy ez az illető nem lehet más, mint Myrtle, de egyelőre még nem volt képes szembenézni a valósággal: amíg nem nyitja ki a szemét, gondolhatja, hogy talán Myrtle anyukája az, vagy maga Max... végül is, a suttogó hangot nem is lehet mindig felismeri...

Mikor végül is készen állt arra, hogy felnézzen, és szembenézzen Myrtle-lel, legalább abban lelhetett némi vigaszt, hogy Myrtle arcán nem látszott sem csodálkozás, sem káröröm, sem olyanféle 'megértő kedvesség', amit felnőttek mutatnak, ha síró gyerekkel való dolguk...

Myrtle beérte azzal, hogy gyömbérsörrel kínálja – mostanra Olive is megszokta, hogy ez az ital valami olyasmi a mugliknál, mint a sütőtöklé a saját világában – részben, mert kitalálta, hogy szomjas lehet a sírás után, részben, hogy időt hagyjon neki, hogy összeszedje magát.

– Köszönöm... – mondta végül egyszerűen –, és sajnálom, hogy ilyen gyenge vagyok.

– Szerintem nagyon bátor voltál, hogy ezt kimondtad – felelte Myrtle –, és örülök, hogy végre túl vagyunk rajta.

Úgy tűnt, mintha ezzel tényleg le akarná zárni az egész kínos beszélgetést, de ahogy Olive értetlen arcát látta, még hozzátette:  
– El tudom képzelni, hogy milyen nehéz lehetett kimondani mindazt, amit az előbb mondtál – de ugye nem gondolod, hogy én ezt nem tudtam? Az egyetlen, amit nem tudtam, hogy elég erős leszel beismerni...

– Nézd, nem te vagy az első, aki ráébredt, hogy van benne némi sötétség... _mindenkiben_ van, csak... csak nem mindenki ébredt még rá...

– Figyelj, Olive – folytatta halkabban –, ugye megérted, hogy nem akarom megmondani, kiről van szó, de nem ez az _első_ ilyen beszélgetés életemben... – hagyott egy kis szünetet, hogy Olive megértse, kire és mire gondol –, és neked sem mondhatok mást, mint amit Tomnak mondtam – Olive itt nem tudott elfojtani egy kis kuncogást –: amit tettél, _nem_ jelenti azt, hogy menthetetlen vagy, egy szörnyeteg, aki nem érdemel bocsánatot.

– Nem túl egyszerű ez így? – hitetlenkedett Olive, bár érezte, hogy megint mintha önmaga ellen érvelne –, nem túl könnyen bocsátasz meg?

– Nem – vágta rá Myrtle nagyon határozottan –, csak annak, aki őszintén kéri... és csak akkor, amikor mindketten készen állunk rá... Egy hónappal ezelőtt még nem álltunk rá készen, ugye jól gondolom? – Megvárta, míg Olive rábólintott, azután még hozzátette: – Lehet, hogy egy nappal ezelőtt sem... De most... most úgy érzem, hogy túl vagyunk rajta, és hogy már épp eleget beszéltünk arról, ami rossz volt, amit elrontottunk... most akár át is térhetünk valami másra... olyasmire, amiről barátnők szoktak beszélgetni...

Tényleg? Olive fellélegzett, de rögtön újabb aggálya is támadt: Vajon miről beszélgetnének, ha igazán barátnők lennének? Mindenféléről, természetesen, de elsősorban a fiúkról, nem igaz? De vajon nem lenne-e újabb sértődés belőle, ha feltenné azt a kérdést, ami az első pillanat óta a motoszkál a fejében... És mégis, ha be akarja bizonyítani, hogy ez nem csak udvariaskodás és tettetés, hanem tényleg egy valódi barátság kezdete, akkor fel _kell_ tennie... Habozásának ezen a pontján a kép-Myrtle kihívóan rákacsintott, és ezzel eldöntötte a vitát.

– Myrtle, amióta beléptem, és megláttam ezt a képet – vagy még inkább, amióta Tom ideérkezett, szeretném megkérdezni tőled, hogy vajon... hogy te és Tom.... Tudom, hogy szereted őt, de biztos vagy abban, hogy ti ketten készen álltok arra, hogy egy életre elkötelezzétek magatokat?


	11. Myrtle és Tom

**Egy új történet kezdete – Myrtle és Tom**

Lehet, hogy nem ez a legtapintatosabb módja egy bizalmas beszélgetés megkezdésének, de mit tegyen, ha ebben a pillanatban ez a legfontosabb kérdés; ha Myrtle komolyan gondolja, hogy ezentúl úgy akarja kezelni őt, mint egy barátnőt, nem pedig úgy, mint egy idegent vagy ellenséget, akkor nem sértődhet meg... legfeljebb kitérhet a kérdés elől, bár az sem lenne egészen méltányos, vélte Olive, hiszen az előbb sem tiltakozott, amikor Max és az ő viszonyáról volt szó.

– Arra gondolsz, hogy még éppen csak betöltöttem a tizenötöt? – kérdezett vissza Myrtle, aki egyáltalán nem látszott megsértődni. – Vagy arra, hogy Tom és még csak három hónapja járunk együtt, beleszámolva azt is, amikor ő önkívületben feküdt a gyengélkedőn? Esetleg arra, hogy az első alkalom, amikor Tom megcsókolt (illetve, a pontosság kedvéért, én őt) csak a születésnapom estéjén volt, pár héttel ezelőtt?

– Hát... mindez együtt... – ismerte el Olive. – Egy kicsit féltem attól, hogy te... valamiféle rózsaszín felhőben lebegsz, messze a valóság talaja fölött, és ha mégsem jönnek össze a dolgok Tommal, lezuhansz, és összetöröd magad...

– És még csak tegnap volt az első alkalom – folytatta Myrtle zavartalanul a felsorolást –, amikor igazán veszekedtünk egymással. Illetve én veszekedtem vele... vagy még pontosabban: le kellett szidnom, mert tényleg nagy butaságot csinált...

– Furcsa egy élmény volt – tette hozzá elgondolkozva –, addig nem is tudtam, hogy képes vagyok ilyesmire... Azt persze tudom, hogy képes vagyok kiabálni, sírni, megsértődve elszaladni... de most többre volt szükség: meg kellett értessem vele, hogy miért rossz, amit csinált, de azt is, hogy bármennyire haragszom is rá azért, amit tett, nem szeretem őt kevésbé, és nem gondolok arra, hogy szakítsak vele...

Ez a körültekintő gondosság persze dicséretes, igazi felnőttes gondolkodásra vall, vélte Olive, de hogy éppen Myrtle legyen képes ilyesmire, az a Myrtle, akit mindig az érzelmei irányítanak... vagy legalábbis ő eddig ezt gondolta róla...– Myrtle, ne sértődj meg, de tudsz róla, hogy te nem Tom _anyukája_ vagy? – kérdezte, csak félig tréfálva, félig őszintén.

– Nem hangzik valami romantikusan – ismerte el Myrtle –, de lehet, hogy neki az anyukájára lenne nagyobb szüksége, mint rám... Csakhogy az anyukája meghalt, rögtön azután, hogy Tom megszületett... azonkívül már tizenhat éves... senki sem tudja visszaadni az elveszett gyerekkorát... Itt és most én vagyok a legjobb, amit kaphat. – Bármilyen magabiztosan mondta is ezt, egy kicsit bizonytalan volt, Olive megérti-e, hogy ez nem hencegés, csak egy fontos tény rögzítése.

– És mit követett el a kis lurkó? – kérdezte Olive könnyedén, de azután gyorsan visszakozott. – Mármint nem szeretnék a titkaitokba tolakodni, de...

– Elmondhatom... De ugye, nem kell külön kérjelek, hogy maradjon közöttünk? – Olive csak bólintott, hiszen ő maga is érezte, hogy már túl vannak azon, hogy bármit is bizonygatnia kelljen. – Egyébként téged is érint, arról a balesetről van szó... a _Levicorpus_-ról...

– Azzal kezdődött – kezdte tárgyilagosan –, hogy mi ketten nem voltunk hajlandók együtt gyakorolni... – Így visszatekintve, Myrtle maga sem volt biztos benne, hogy _miért_ nem... Nem lett volna jó látni, hogy Olive fejjel lefelé lóg a levegőben, és reménytelenül próbálkozik kiszabadítani magát? Vagy talán éppen valamiféle ösztönös tapintat élt mindkettőjükben? Érezték, hogy ahhoz, hogy ezt tehessék, vagy barátok, vagy ellenségek, vagy közömbös ismerősök kellene legyenek, már pedig ők – akkor még – nem voltak sem barátok, sem ellenségek, legkevésbé pedig közömbösek egymás iránt...

– Annyi mindenesetre igaz, hogy azért választotta éppen ezt az átkot, mert ezzel van a legjobb esélyünk meglepni egy esetleges támadót, még akkor is, ha egyébként sokkal járatosabb nálunk a harcban, sőt még arra is jó esély van, hogy elejti a pálcáját, vagy legalábbis valószínűtlen, hogy fejjel lefelé lógva eltaláljon egy rontással... De volt még valami, egy további ok, amit _nem_ mondott el nekünk...

– Végül is, megértem, mit érzett: ő itt a tanár szerepét játssza, de anélkül, hogy bármire is _utasíthatna_ minket; nem vonhat le pontokat, vagy küldhet ki a tanteremből... legfeljebb megkérhet minket, hogy viselkedjünk értelmesen... Es mivel az nem vált be, hát kitalálta, hogy talán egy baleset segítene... Látott mindnyájunkat seprűn repülni, tudta, hogy hármunk közül egyikünk sem hajlamos szédülésre, tehát _nekünk_ nem lesz semmi bajunk a Levicorpustól.

– És remélte, hogy _vele_ történik valami baj?! Előre megtervezte ezt a balesetet? – találta ki Olive – De miért? Azért, hogy bebizonyítsa, tényleg ő Mardekár örököse? Hogy nem csinálna semmit _egyszerűen,_ amit bonyolultan is lehet? Nagyon is megértem, hogy megharagított!

– Nem... nem ez a fő baj... – magyarázta Myrtle –, ha nem is szereted az ilyesféle 'mardekáros manipulációt', azt el kell ismerned, hogy nem ok nélkül csinálta... és azt, hogy gondosan ügyelt arra, hogy nehogy valakinek baja essék.

– Igen... – ismerte el Olive, de azután észbe kapott –, de hiszen _neki_ baja esett, illetve eshetett volna: mit csináltál volna, ha betöri a fejét, vagy ha agyrázkódása lesz?!

– Hát ezért – csapott le rá Myrtle –, ezért voltam dühös rá: amíg én nem voltam, talán joga volt felelőtlenül kockáztatni a saját életétét, de most nincs... Nem vagyok az anyukája, igaz; nincs jogom bármit is megparancsolni vagy megtiltani neki... De meg kell értenie, hogy nem játszat a saját életével anélkül, hogy az _én_ vőlegényem életét kockáztatná... azt pedig _van_ jogom megtiltani neki!

– Azt hiszem, megértette végül, bár egy kis fenyegetésre is szükség volt – tette még hozzá egy kis félmosollyal.

– Azzal fenyegetted, hogy elhagyod? – találgatott Olive, bár maga is sejtette, hogy nem ez lesz az igazi válasz.

– Nem, azzal sohasem fenyegetném – tiltakozott határozottan Myrtle –, viszont azzal igen, hogy esetleg tartok neki egy újabb beszámolót... egy _cenzúrázatlan_ beszámolót arról, hogyan kell az önkívületben fekvő betegeket ápolni... – Olive értetlen tekintetét látva még hozzátette –: Csak gondolj arra, hogyan kell egy csecsemőt gondozni... – időt hagyott, hogy Olive megértse mire is gondol, azután folytatta: – Körülbelül ugyanarról van szó, csak a szoptatást csövek helyettesítik, amiket a véráramba vezetve mesterségesen táplálják a beteget, és...

– Köszönöm, elég lesz – állította meg a falfehér Olive sietve. – Gondolom, ez hatott... bár egy kicsit kegyetlen büntetésnek tűnik...

– Igen, de muszáj volt – védekezett Myrtle –, mert azelőtt Tom (mintha már elfelejtette volna, mi történt vele májusban!) csak két lehetőséget tudott elképzelni: vagy sértetlenül túléli, vagy gyorsan és fájdalommentesen meghal... nem jutott eszébe, mennyi más lehetőség is van... – Myrtle megborzongott, de azután újra erőt vett magán. – Mindenesetre, most hogy túl vagyunk rajta, talán mondhatjuk, hogy mindnyájan tanultunk valamit ebből...

Ez igaz, ismerte el Olive magában, és ha Tom hibázott, vagy túl messzire ment, Myrtle dolga, hogy elintézze vele...  
– Bár én is ezt mondhatnám Maxnak – csúszott ki a száján, szinte akaratlanul –, ő is arra készül, hogy az életét és testi épségét kockáztassa, csak éppen nem mondhatom, hogy 'komoly ok nélkül'...

Myrtle rögtön megértette, mire gondol a másik lány... Olive-nak csak néhány hét adatott, hogy szembenézzen a ténnyel: pár hónap, és Max betölti a tizennyolcat, ami a háború idején, egy egészséges fiatalember számára katonai behívást és szinte biztosan harctéri szolgálatot jelent... Ha akarna sem tudna kibújna alóla, de nem is akar... Ő maga évek óta tudja, hogy eljön majd ez a pillanat, de semmivel érzi magát könnyebben tőle...

Nem jutott más az eszébe, mint hogy ismét szorosan magához ölelje a másik lányt, és igyekezzen megnyugtatni... Ha nem is ígérheti, hogy 'Ne félj, nem lesz semmi baj', azt legalább őszintén mondhatja, hogy 'tudom mit érzel: én is éppannyira féltem őt, mint te'.

Mikor Olive erőt vett magán, egy kicsit szégyellte magát: nem kellene erősnek lennie, éppen Max kedvéért? De hát néha szüksége van arra is, hogy gyenge lehessen; hálás volt Myrtle gyengédségéért, de azért is, hogy engedte, hogy Olive félretegye Maxet illető félelmeit, és visszatérjen Tom és Myrtle románcának (remélhetőleg) kellemesebb témájához.

– Myrtle, te és Tom... hogyan tudtad... hogyan sikerült...? – Remélte, hogy a kérdése érthető volt, anélkül, hogy kimondta volna a _'megszerezned őt'_ vagy _'megfognod magadnak'_ szavakat...

– Arra gondolsz, hogy hogyan tudtam beleszeretni? – kérdezett vissza ártatlanul Myrtle. – Az lett volna a csoda, ha _nem_ szeretek bele... Gondolj csak bele, három hétig vele voltam, segítettem ápolni... Mielőtt megkérdeznéd, ebben _nincs_ semmi gusztustalan vagy visszataszító... – Olive még mindig hitetlenkedni látszott, de Myrtle nem csak legyintetett: ha Olive nem is érti most, majd megtudja, legkésőbb akkor, amikor az első gyereke megszületik....

– Szóval legtöbbször kettesben voltunk... És ráadásul úgy éreztem, hogy jobban érzi magát ha mellette vagyok: nyugodtabb, nem gyötrik rémálmok, néha még mosolyog is... Nem, ezt nem csak én képzeltem így – próbálta elhárítani a lehetséges ellenérvet –, különben Lyndon nővér nem is engedte volna, hogy vele maradjak.

Ez bizonyára igaz, ismerte el magában Olive, bár nem egészen szabályos eljárás egy diákot kinevezni kisegítő ápolónőnek... Dippet igazgató nyilván arra gondolt, hogy ha így valamivel is növelheti Tom Denem gyógyulásának az esélyét, azzal egyben annak az esélyét is növeli, hogy a sajtó és az iskolaszék tudomása (és kellemetlen kérdései) nélkül oldódjon meg a helyzet... A Roxfort mindig is híres (vagy hírhedt) volt arról, hogy igyekszik házon belül kezelni a gondjait, hacsak az érintett diákok szülei között nem voltak túlságosan befolyásos személyek, akikkel nem lett volna tanácsos ujjat húzni.

– És közben – folytatta Myrtle –, volt alkalmam, hogy beleszeressek... vagy legalábbis eljátsszak a gondolattal, hogy milyen lenne, ha beleszeretnék... – És persze ő viszontszeretne, természetesen!

– Persze tudtam, hogy csak képzelődés, ábrándozás... olyasmi, amiről bátran lehet álmodozni, mivel úgysem lesz belőle semmi... elképzelhetem, hogy Tom viszontszeret, tervezhetek vele közös jövőt, hiszen nem ér csalódás, ha elutasít... Vagyis, eleinte nem is terveztem, hogy egyáltalán elmondjam neki...

– Azután, ahogy teltek a napok, és én egyre jobban beleéltem magam az álmaimba, kezdtem úgy érezni, hogy ha végül magához tér, és nem mondom meg neki, hogy hogyan érzek, az nem büszkeség lenne, inkább gyávaság...

– Azt legalább tudtam, hogy Tomnak nincs barátnője, de az még nem sokat jelent... Nem minden fiú akar barátnőt, akár azért, mert nem érdekli a románc, vagy mert _még_ nem érdekli, vagy mert nem lányokkal képzeli el a románcot – ó, bocsánat, ha megbotránkoztattalak! –, de még valószínűbb, hogy nem talált olyan lányt, aki megfelelne az igényeinek...

– Milyen igényeinek? – kérdezte zavartan Olive.

– Ugyan milyen? – visszhangozta Myrtle gúnyosan. – Talán rosszul tudom, hogy a fiúk legfőbb, mondhatnám egyetlen szempontja a külső szépség? Vagy talán hallottál fiúkat arról beszélni, hogy mennyire értékelik, ha egy lány _szépen zongorázik?_ Vagy mondjuk... _tehetséges a rúnaismeretben?_

– Még szerencse, hogy különböző az ízlésük – tette hozzá egy kicsit megenyhülve –, az egyik a hosszú vörös hajat szereti, a másik a kék szemekért rajong, a harmadikat nem érdekli más, csak a mellbőséged; de legyünk őszinték: ha Tom is így állna hozzá, nem lett volna esélyem... legalábbis nem hallottam még olyan fiúról, akinek én lennék a szépségideálja...

– Myrtle, ne lásd magad valamiféle rút kiskacsának... Tudom, hogy sok csúnya dolgot mondtam neked én magam is az elmúlt években, de...

– _Csúnyán_ mondtad, és azért, hogy bántsál – mondta tárgyilagosan Myrtle, így jelezve, hogy bár _még_ nincsenek teljesen túl a múlton, de _már_ tudnak beszélni róla anélkül, hogy az újabb szemrehányásokhoz vagy bocsánatkérésekhez vezetne – de _igazat_ mondtál: nem te növesztettél pattanásokat arcomra... legalábbis remélem, hogy nem...

– De végül – tért vissza a történetéhez –, amikor Tom magához tért (és ráadásul felismert engem!), úgy éreztem, hogy meg kell próbálnom, meg kell mondanom neki, hogy mit érzek... A legrosszabb, ami történhet, hogy elutasít... az se lenne rosszabb, mintha meg se próbáltam volna...

– Az igaz, hogy nem _pontosan_ azt mondtam, amit éreztem – ismerte el. – Az valami ilyesmi lett volna: _Drága Tom, én szeretlek! Kérlek szeress te is engem, és maradj velem örökre! Legyél a barátom, a szerelmem, a férjem! Legyél te a kárpótlás minden rosszért, ami velem történt, és engedd, hogy én legyek a kárpótlás minden rosszért, ami veled történt!_

– Pedig érdekes lett volna látni, mit szól hozzá – kuncogott Olive –, nem azért, mintha nem lenne jogos vagy méltányos kérés... csak egy kicsit sok lenne így egyszerre rázúdítani egy fiúra... Nyilván te magad is érezted, hogy lépésenként kell haladni...

– De várjunk csak – jutott eszébe –, mit értesz azon, hogy _Tom felismert téged_ – nyilván sokszor látott már az elmúlt években, ha nem is ismert téged személyesen, nyilván volt alkalma hallani a nevedet...

– Nem, nem erről van szó – felelte Myrtle habozva –, van valami, amit talán nem lenne szabad elmondanom – Olive ismét tiltakozni akart, hogy nem akar kíváncsiskodni, de Myrtle nem hagyta magát félbeszakítani –, de te azt mondtad, hogy szeretnéd, hogy úgy kezeljelek, mint egy leendő _családtagot_ – ami azt jelenti, hogy vannak családi titkok, amikről tudnod kell.

Nem egészen két órával ezelőtt még ellenségek voltak, jutott Olive eszébe, most pedig Myrtle úgy kezeli, mintha már... Persze, tette hozzá gondolatban, lehet, hogy amit Myrtle családi titoknak nevez, az igazából nem is annyira _izgalmas,_ inkább kínos, vagy legalábbis kellemetlen? Most már mindegy, döntötte el, jöjjön, aminek jönnie kell... – Rendben – mondta egyszerűen.

– Egyébként, Tom tett már néhány célzást arra, amit el akarok mondani, de te nyilván azt gondoltad, hogy rosszul értetted, vagy ő mondta rosszul... Például, hogy a Levicorpusról azért nem hallott korábban egyikünk sem, mert csak valamikor a távoli jövőben fogják feltalálni...

Erre Olive tényleg emlékezett, és arra is, hogy akkor ezt csak valamiféle szónoki fogásnak vagy egyszerű félreértésnek vette, nem is fáradt azzal, hogy rákérdezzen...

Olive figyelmesen, kérdések és közbeszólások nélkül hallgatta végig Myrtle történetét Tom 'lehetséges jövőjéről', bár sejtette, hogy amit hallott, az egy erősen kivonatolt és megszelídített változata annak, amit Myrtle hallott Tomtól... Mégis, mire a végére értek, nem tudta eltitkolni, mennyire aggasztja az, amit hallott... és persze az a kérdés, hogy _hogyan_ figyelmeztesse Myrtle-t anélkül, hogy rögtön elveszítené az éppen csak elnyert bizalmát.

– Ha jól értem – kezdte óvatosan, a könnyebbik vége felől –, _a valóságban_ csak annyi történt, hogy Tom _megpróbálta_ kinyitni azt a Kamrát, de nem sikerült, és amikor hetekkel később végül tényleg megtette, már a balesete után, akkor nem _kiszabadította_ Mardekár szörnyét, azt a baziliszkuszt, hanem _megölte,_ igaz? – Nos, te sem hiszed, hogy emiatt bárki is elítélné, ugye nem? Megérdemelte – illetve ti ketten megérdemeltétek – azt a bizonyos különdíjat... Várjunk csak – jutott hirtelen eszébe valami –, mit is mondtál az előbb a felelőtlen kockázatvállalásról?

– Az nem volt felelőtlenség – tiltakozott Myrtle –, felkészültünk minden lehetőségre, és ha volt is kockázat, volt rá komoly okunk, hogy vállaljuk... Tomnak szüksége volt erre a gesztusra, hogy bebizonyítsa önmagának, hogy a sorsa nincs előre megírva, hogy van szabad választása, még akkor is ha tényleg ő Mardekár utódja...

– És végül – tette hozzá a végső érvet pirulva – ha veszélyes is volt, kockázatos, és talán felelőtlenség; akkor is _együtt voltunk benne,_ Tom és én; nem mondta azt, hogy 'te csak maradj ki ebből, nem tudnál segíteni', sem azt, hogy 'te maradj itt a biztonságban, míg én egyedül eljátszom a hős szerepét!'

– Rendben, rendben – adta meg magát Olive –, teljesen megértelek, és mondtam is, hogy nem azzal van baj, ami itt, a _mi valóságos világunkban_ történt, hanem... – itt el is hallgatott, mert nem tudta hogyan fogalmazzon, nehogy egy rossz szóval valósággá tegyen egy látomást, vagy fordítva, jelentéktelennek állítson be valami nagyon fontosat.

– Myrtle, kérlek, hallgass végig – kezdte óvatosan –, először is tudnod kell, hogy ilyesmi _meglehetősen gyakran_ történik – legalábbis a varázsvilágban –: alternatív valóságok és lehetséges jövők rendszeresen felbukkannak a tudatalattinkban vagy az álmunkban, anélkül, hogy bármit is jelentenének; rendszerint nem is törődünk velük, egyszerűen elfelejtjük... Tom esete csak annyiban különbözik, hogy ő, amíg önkívületben volt, valószínűleg végig ebben a _lehetséges jövőben_ élt... ezért emlékszik mindenre, és ezért érzi mindezt úgy, mintha valóságos lenne...

– Azt nem mondom, hogy felejtse el mindezt, hiszen valószínűleg épp ez a tudás segít neki, hogy _ne_ tegye meg mindazt, amit abban a _másik életében_ megtett, de meg kell értenie, hogy emiatt nem kell bűnösnek éreznie magát, nem szabad úgy tekintenie magára, mintha a valóságban is elkövette volna azt a sok szörnyűséget!

Myrtle fellélegzett. Olive sokkal jobban fogadta a dolgot, mint remélte volna. Hiszen az is előfordulhatott volna, hogy Olive úgy dönt, hogy mindezt tudva ezután Tom közelébe sem hajlandó menni, mert őrültnek, vagy éppen elvetemült gonosztevőnek tartja... nem is akart belegondolni a lehetőségekbe, inkább egyszerűen rákérdezett: – Szóval szerinted nem kell emiatt aggódnom?

– Nagyon jól látom, hogy _nem_ aggódsz emiatt – szögezte le Olive –, és nem is akarlak rábeszélni... Inkább azt mondanám, hogy _nem emiatt_ kell aggódnod – tért át a kényesebb részre. – Önmagad miatt kell aggódnod... Nézd, bármit is tett Tom abban a másik világban az ottani Myrtle-lel, azt nem veled tette; bármit is érez emiatt, bűntudatot, szégyent, vágyat, hogy mindent jóvátegyen, azt nem irántad érzi... vagy legalábbis nem egészen irántad... És persze egy nap ő is rájön erre, és ha akkor úgy érzi, hogy te... – nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy befejezze, de remélte, hogy Myrtle így is megérti.

– Kihasználtam a gyengeségét? Öntudatlanul is megzsaroltam? – találta ki Myrtle. – Én is gondoltam erre – ismerte el –, úgyhogy nem mondhatom, hogy alaptalanul vádaskodsz... Még meg is tudnám győzni magamat: Tom, bármilyen okos és tehetséges is egyébként (a tanárok kedvence és Mardekár örököse, meg a többi), alig valamit ért a valóságból, a hétköznapi életből, az emberi érzelmekből; egyszerűen szüksége van valakire, aki segít neki eligazodni...

– Hát... ebben van némi igazság – helyeselt óvatosan Olive. Könnyen el tudta képzelni Tomot, mint valamiféle vezetőt, államfőt, esetleg tudóst (vagy akár feketemágust, természetesen): büszke és magányos férfit, aki nem vágyik az emberek szeretetére, csak arra, hogy távolról tiszteljék, vagy rosszabb esetben féljenek tőle... Valószínűleg ez lenne a sorsa, ha nem lenne mellette Myrtle. _Tényleg szüksége van rád, de neki magának kell rájönnie, mert különben..._

– De végül – fejezte be Myrtle –, ugyanarra jutottam, mint te: egyszerűen nem működne így, hosszú távon biztos nem... egy hónap múlva, vagy egy év múlva, vagy tíz év múlva, de rájönne... Nem, ha valami összeköt minket, az ne a bűntudat legyen, sem hála vagy kötelességérzet...

– Azt kérdezted az előbb – próbálta elmagyarázni, – hogy nem volt-e túl korai elköteleznünk magunkat. De hát nem is tettük... Lehet, hogy nálatok, a varázsvilágban az eljegyzés már majdnem ugyanaz, mint a házasság, de nálunk csak annyit jelent – kicsit megállt, hogy kigondolja, hogy hogyan is fogalmazza meg –, hogy igyekszünk megismerni egymást, hogy megtudjuk, képesek leszünk-e majd együtt élni... És persze azt is, hogy vállaljuk egymást mindenki, de főleg a családunk előtt.

– Talán nem is lett volna szükség rá, hogy ezt _eljegyzésnek_ nevezzük, de hát nem hívhatok vendégségbe egy fiút (különösen nem egy egész hónapra), csak azon az alapon, hogy 'jó barátok vagyunk'... Vagy, ha a Tom szempontjából nézzük: ő, aki annyira tele van önérzettel és dacos büszkeséggel, nem fogadhat el egy ilyen meghívást – idegenektől.

– És ezt minek neveznéd – ámult Olive –, ha nem...

– _Mardekáros fondorlatot_ akartál mondani, ugye? – kérdezett vissza Myrtle. – De hát, ha mindketten tudjuk, hogy miről van szó, azt nem nevezheted manipulációnak, inkább... egy kérdés _tapintatos megfogalmazásnak:_ Ha csak egyszerűen megkérdezném tőle, hogy _'Én is annyira fontos vagyok neked, mint te nekem?'_ akkor talán puszta kedvességből is igent mondana, hogy ne bántson meg...

– Így is lehet nézni – ismerte el Olive. – Remélem, elhiszed, hogy nem akarlak megbántani, inkább aggódom érted... Egyrészt, mert már órák óta barátnők vagyunk... – próbált tréfálni –, másrészt mert, ha a fiúkról van szó, össze kell tartanunk.

– Ha még mindig vannak kétségeid, hogy tisztességesen bántam-e Tommal, legalább egyvalamit a javamra írhatsz: amikor megtudtam, hogy Tom találkozni akar a családjával (vagyis az apjával, és az anyai nagybátyjával), én lelkesen helyeseltem (bár tudtam, hogy ez sem éppen veszélytelen, ha már a kockázatokról beszélünk); ha csak magamra gondoltam volna, igyekeztem volna lebeszélni róla, nem igaz?

– Lebeszélni? De hát miért? – értetlenkedett Olive.

– Miért?! Gondold el, mi lett volna, ha sikerült volna megbarátkoznia ezzel a Morfin Gaunttal, a nagybátyjával, és ő azt kéri, hogy azzal 'tegye jóvá az anyja bűneit', hogy szakítson meg minden kapcsolatot a muglikkal és a _sárvérűekkel?_

– Csak nem gondolod, hogy Tom beleegyezne ebbe?!

– Valószínűleg nem – ismerte el Myrtle –, de a puszta gondolat is elég ijesztő, hogy Tom valaha is úgy érezheti, hogy választania kell köztem és a családja között... És mi van, ha fordítva történik? Ha _Tom apja_ kéri azt, hogy az ő kedvéért Tom szakítsa meg a kapcsolatát a varázsvilággal? Az ő szemében a boszorkányság a gonoszság szinonimája... Az az Amorentia, amit Merope Gaunt adott neki...

– De akkor te arról még nem is tudhattál! – tiltakozott Olive.

– De nem is voltam meglepődve, amikor megtudtam! Gondolj csak bele: Tom apja jóképű és vagyonos férfi volt, Merope Gaunt pedig csúnya volt, vagyontalan – és boszorkány. Minden előzmény nélkül házasodtak össze, és egy éven belül különváltak...

Ez már valamivel valószínűbbnek hangzik, gondolta Olive: ha Mr Denem keserűségében elvakulva esetleg úgy érzi, hogy Tom és Myrtle esete épp olyan, mint az övé és Merope-é, talán megpróbálja rábeszélni a fiát, hogy ne kösse össze az életét egy boszorkánnyal...

– Az lenne a legjobb – szólalt meg végül –, ha ők ketten, Tom és az apja újra találkoznának, _igazán_ találkoznának, és megpróbálnának szót érteni egymással, még ha kiabálva, veszekedve, sírva is, de végül eljutnának a kölcsönös megbocsátáshoz... Remélem...

– De hát nincs mit megbocsátaniuk – vetette ellene Myrtle –, ez teszi olyan ügyetlenné az egész helyzetet: ha valaki hibás, az annak az árvaháznak az igazgatója, aki semmit sem tett, hogy kapcsolatba lépjen Tom apjával...

– És ott van még az a tény, hogy a Denem-család meglehetősen vagyonos, földbirtokosok Little Hangletonban... – tette még hozzá.

– Ez meg mit számít? – csodálkozott Olive.

– Mit számít? Megértenéd, ha neked kellene születésed óta adományként elfogadnod mindent: nem csak a tandíjat, meg a könyveidet, hanem a ruháidat is, meg a havi zsebpénzed, _mindent..._ Különösen, hogy Tom annyira büszke... ő mindezt megaláztatásnak érzi... Attól fél, hogy az apja úgy érezne, hogy Tom csak azért kereste meg, hogy az örökségét követelje, az még rosszabb lenne...

– Ezt Tom maga mondta neked? Vagy csak te gondolod, hogy Tom azt hiszi, hogy Mr Denem úgy érezné...

– Csak én gondolom – ismerte el Myrtle –, de ez épp olyasmi, amit nem kérdezhetek meg tőle... Nem csak ezért, mert még előttem is szégyelli a helyzetét, de azért is... – kicsit megállt, hogy kitalálja, hogyan is magyarázza el.

– Emlékszel, hogy a születésnapomra egy baglyot kaptam tőle? Nagyon boldog voltam, de tudom, hogy sokkal többet költött rá, mint amennyit megengedhetett volna magának...

– Megbeszélhetnétek, hogy... illetve felajánlhatnád neki... – Olive rájött, hogy nem tudja hogyan folytatni ezt a mondatot: ha jobban belegondol, előbb tudná elképzelni, hogy Tom kérvényezze átvételét a Hugrabugba, mint hogy akár csak gondoljon is arra, hogy elfogadja Myrtle pénzét, akár jegyesek akár nem...

Myrtle szerencsére megértette, miért hallgatott el, és inkább témát váltott:  
– Én is remélem, hogy Tom és az apja végül tényleg kibékülnek, csak nem hiszem, hogy az a közeli jövőben lesz... És persze – tette hozzá –, azt is remélem, hogy Mr Denemnek végül nem lesz kifogása ellenem, és áldását adja ránk...

Olive kicsit elmosolyodott, ahogy ezt a régimódi kifejezést meghallotta, de jobbnak látta, ha nem tesz rá megjegyzést: ha a megfogalmazás régimódi is, maga a gondolat kétségtelenül most is időszerű; ő maga is épp így érez Max családjával kapcsolatban...

– Addig is, amíg kikérheted Mr Denem véleményét, talán megtenné Tom egyik barátja, vagy még inkább egy tanára – javasolta elgondolkozva –, persze nem ugyanaz, mint egy szülő, de mégis lenne valaki, aki – persze csak ha úgy látja jónak Tom érdekében! –, _jóváhagyná_ a kapcsolatotokat, és mellettetek állna, ha valami baj lenne... Például, ha a mardekárosok kellemetlenkednének: azt nem hiszem, hogy Tommal ki mernének kezdeni, de ha téged akarnának bántani... – valamiért jobbnak látta nem is folytatni ezt a mondatot; még nem volt olyan messze az elmúlt négy év, amikor ő maga volt az, aki Myrtle-t gyötörte...

– Igen, az jó lenne – mondta egyszerűen Myrtle. – Bármilyen biztos is vagyok abban, hogy én vagyok a legjobb Tomnak, nyugodtabb lennék, ha tudnám, hogy valaki más, egy elfogulatlan kívülálló is így gondolja...

– Itt van rögtön Lumpsluck professzor – javasolta Olive –: ő a Mardekár házvezetője, és ráadásul Tom a kedvenc diákjai közé tartozik. Igaz, hogy van benne egy jó adag előítélet: hajlamos rá, hogy a származásuk szerint ítélje meg az embereket, de ha beszélsz vele, és őszintén elmondasz neki mindent...

– Mi mindent? – kérdezte Myrtle. – Azt is, amit rajtad kívül nem mondtam el senkinek? Ami nem is az én titkom, ha Tomé?

– Nem, azt mégsem – visszakozott Olive, mikor megértette, mire céloz Myrtle. – Azt még nekem sem lett volna szabad elmondanod Tom engedélye nélkül...

Persze lehet, sőt valószínű, jött rá, hogy Tom már korábban megengedte Myrtle-nek, hogy mindezt elmondja neki... Ez viszont azt jelentené, hogy Myrtle előre látta, hogy egy nap kibékülnek?

De nem csak azt, hiszen az szinte szükségszerű volt (legalábbis így, visszatekintve, úgy látta), volt még valami más is... Olive-nak olyan érzése támadt, mintha Myrtle szándékosan akarná elvezetni valahová... vagy rávenni valamire... Amióta először látta azt a varázsképet kettőjükről, és azután, ahogy rákérdezett, hogy Tom és Myrtle készen állnak-e arra, hogy egy életre elkötelezzék magukat... azután, ahogy Tom _'másik életéről'_ beszéltek... meg a családjáról... Valószínűleg ő maga az, aki a legtöbbet tud Tom és Myrtle ügyeiről...

– Esetleg – kezdte óvatosan, hitetlenkedve, ahogy a felismerés végre formát öltött a fejében –, arra akartál kérni, hogy _én_ legyek az? Hogy én... képzeljem bele magam Tom anyukájának szerepébe és mondjam meg, hogy _te_ elég jó vagy-e _neki?_

– Lehetsz a kishúga is... És igen, te vagy az egyetlen kívülálló, aki eleget tud rólunk ahhoz, hogy a véleménye számítson.


	12. Olive tanácsa

**Egy új történet kezdete – Olive tanácsa**

Olive szeretett volna felháborodottan tiltakozni. _Miért én?! Mi tesz engem alkalmassá arra, hogy..._ ha nem is tudta pontosan megfogalmazni, mit is vár tőle Myrtle, de azt határozottan érezte, hogy olyan felelősséget akar a vállára tenni, ami elől ő a legszívesebben elszaladna...

Miért nem kér tanácsot a saját szüleitől, vagy a bátyjától, ők igazán jobban ismerik őt... Csak éppen azt az egyet nem várhatja tőlük, ismerte el végül, hogy elfogulatlanul ítéljék meg őt... Ahhoz egy kívülálló kell, pont olyan, mint... igen, mint például maga Olive.

Mi lenne, latolgatta magában az esélyeket, ha egyszerűen rávágná, hogy _'Nálatok szebb párt keresve sem lehetne találni, egymásnak vagytok teremtve, éljetek boldogan!'_

Persze reménytelen, Myrtle rögtön átlátna rajta... nincs más lehetőség, vagy határozottan visszautasítani, vagy megpróbálni válaszolni, őszintén, legjobb tudása szerint... de vajon mit? Hátha segít, ha arra gondol, mit mondana, ha Oliverről, az ő bátyjáról lenne szó?

Ez az egyszerű ötlet hirtelen mindent megváltoztatott. Anélkül, hogy szándékosan akarta volna, hirtelen pontosan tudta, hogy mit kell mondania, legfeljebb a _hogyan_ volt kétséges... Myrtle eddig figyelemreméltóan türelmesnek bizonyult, vajon még azt is el tudja fogadni, amit most kell hallania?

Volt ugyan egy része a kérdésnek, ami, mi tagadás, csukott könyv volt a számára, mégpedig a muglitársadalom osztályrendszere, vagyis hogy Myrtle társadalmi helyzete – vagyis inkább a Mouron családé – megfelelhet-e egy Denem-örökös számára. Annyit tudott, hogy Myrtle családjában és rokonságában a legtöbb férfi katonatiszt, haditengerész, esetleg, mint Myrtle apja, köztisztviselő.

Nem tájékoztatták persze a család anyagi helyzetéről, annyit azért tudott, hogy a falubeli házukon kívül van egy lakásuk Londonban, továbbá, hogy nem okoz nekik gondot mindkét gyereküket bentlakásos iskolába járatni, illetve az sem, jutott még eszébe, hogy őt magát a nyári szünidő két hónapjára vendégül lássák, csak azért, mert ő... illetve az ő szülei... Inkább félretette ezt a gondolatot, hisz most Myrtle-ről van szó...

Jobb lesz, ha visszatér ahhoz, amiben biztos... persze egy kis előkészítésre azért szükség lesz, határozta el, arról, hogy ő hogy látja Myrtle és Tom kapcsolatát... különösen azok után, amit az elmúlt órában tudott meg.

– Talán ott kellene kezdenem – próbálta óvatosan elindítani a gondolatmenetet –, hogy te mennyire _megváltoztál_ az elmúlt két hónapban: olyan sokat változtál, hogy nem is tudom, hol kezdjem... Például a tanulásban: azelőtt, a Roxfortban, ha valami nem sikerült rögtön, rendszerint sértődötten feladtad az első próbálkozás után, egyfajta keserű elégtétellel, mintha azt mondanád, _'tessék, ezt vártátok, örüljetek neki, nevessetek rajtam!'_ – remélte, hogy nem ment túl messzire, nem akart mást csak a változást kimutatni, de most attól félt, hogy őszinte jószándékból bár, de talán eltúlozta...

– Vagy itt van a repülés – váltott témát –, azelőtt sosem láttalak _így_ repülni: bátran és magabiztosan... szerintem, ha akarnál, bekerülhetnél a csapatba is; két játékosunk is végzett az idén, és ha jelentkezel, van esélyed...

– Egyelőre nem szeretnék – felelte Myrtle határozottan –, de azt megígérem – tette hozzá szelídebben –, hogy szurkolni fogok neked, illetve nektek a meccseken.

Mit jelent vajon ez az akaratlan elszólás? kérdezte magát Olive, de végül úgy döntött, hogy elteszi ezt a kérdést későbbre. Végül is, emlékeztette magát, ha azt jelenti, amit gyanít, hogy jelent, ő maga akkor is csak a saját nevében kérhet bocsánatot Myrtle-től, de nem _másokéban..._ másokéban, akik nem bántották Myrte-t úgy, mint ő, csak éppen közönyösek voltak iránta, egy _'nem az én dolgom'_-mal elfordultak tőle.

– Azt akartam mondani, hogy mennyire megváltoztál... és ez _nem_ Tom érdeme – szögezte le határozottan –, csak... csak talán nem történt volna meg nélküle, vagy nem most, vagy nem ennyire...

– Amit mondani akarok – és amit remélem, hogy magad is tudsz –, az az, hogy tudnod kell, hogy mi a legfontosabb... illetve _ki_ a legfontosabb a személy az életedben, ki az, akinek a jólétéért és boldogságáért te vagy a felelős... És aki _nem_ Tom Denem...

Egy kis jóleső kárörömöt nem tudott elrejteni, ahogy Myrtle értetlen arcára nézett, de aztán észbe kapott: Myrtle még félreérti, és azt hiszi, hogy valami egészen másról beszél...

– _Nem_ vagyok állapotos – felelte hidegen Myrtle –, de ha te biztosra is veszed, hogy az vagyok, akkor is udvariasabb lenne, ha először _rákérdeznél,_ mielőtt kész ténynek vennéd.

– Én nem, dehogy, nem ezt akartam mondani... – tiltakozott hevesen.

– Pedig úgy hangzott... úgy hangzott, mintha azt sugallnád, hogy mindaz, amit eddig mondtam, csak üres fecsegés, hazugság, és a valóság az, hogy az én felelőtlenségem (hacsak nem szándékosan csináltam!) döntött el mindent: én kényszerítem bele Tomot egy elsietett házasságba, és...

– Figyelj már egy kicsit rám is – szakította félbe Olive. – _Tudom,_ hogy nem vagy állapotos, és ha rosszul fogalmaztam, akkor...

– _Tudod?_ – hitetlenkedett Myrtle, már szelídebben, sőt, egy kicsit szégyenkezve.

– Ha állapotos lennél, akkor a Roxfortból nem prefektusi jelvényt kapnál, hanem egy értesítést arról, hogy ki kell hagynod egy évet.

– Miért _kell?!_ Nem dönthetek a saját életemről? – méltatlankodott Myrtle. – Egyáltalán, honnan tudnának róla?

– Ebben az esetben nem – felelte határozottan Olive. – Az iskola nem hajlandó vállalni a felelősséget azért, hogy nem történik valami baleset (ami szinte mindennap történik), amiben esetleg elveszíted a babádat... És hogy honnan tudják? Varázslattal, természetesen.

Myrtle még mindig nem érezte úgy, hogy ő maga valaha is egy mondatban használná a _'varázslattal'_ és a _'természetesen'_ szavakat, de ezzel még meg tudott békülni, sőt, jobban belegondolva, a Roxfort szigorú előírásaival is, amelyek, ismerte el, nem is rá vonatkoznak, hiszen az egész csak Olive megalapozatlan feltevése volt... illetve pont fordítva...  
– Azt hiszem, bocsánatot kell kérnem tőled, amiért így rád támadtam egy félreértés miatt – bökte ki végre.

Olive ezen gondolkodott egy kicsit: tényleg kell? Olyan ez, mintha most találnák ki a barátságuk szabályait, vagy még pontosabban, mintha Myrtle engedné, hogy most ő állapítson meg egy szabályt...

Dehát már eddig is voltak szabályok, emlékeztette magát, és ezek a szabályok – még ha nem is kimondott vagy épp írásba foglalt szabályok –, éppen _őt_ védték, még a legdühösebb pillanatokban is... Például, hogy Myrtle sosem vont be másokat (a szüleit, Maxet, még Tomot sem) a kettejük dolgába... sőt, még akkor is, amikor kettesben voltak, akkor is mindig hagyott neki valamiféle kiutat, esélyt a visszavágásra, vagy legalábbis kitérésre... Ugyan mit mondhatott volna például arra a látszólag ártatlan kérdésre, hogy _'Miért is nem mész végre haza az aranyvérű családodhoz, talán elfelejtetted már, hogy csak egyetlen hétről volt szó – ezelőtt egy hónappal?'_

– Talán jobb, ha nem – döntötte el végre a kérdést –, ha szót akarunk érteni, nem akadhatunk meg minden apróságnál... Remélem, idővel majd megtanuljuk jobban megérteni egymást.

– Köszönöm – mondta egyszerűen Myrtle. – Akkor áruld el, hogy kire gondoltál az előbb: ki az, aki a legfontosabb személy az életemben, és aki nem Tom?

– Annyit segítek, hogy itt van ezen a képen – huncutkodott Olive –, és tényleg nem Tom Denem az.

– Én magam? – értette meg végre Myrtle –, de hát ez annyira _nyilvánvaló_ – mondta szinte csalódottan –: mindig is tudtam, hogy én vagyok a felelős a saját jólétemért és boldogságomért, ahogy az előbb mondtad.

– Tényleg? Tehát úgy gondoltad, hogy a legjobb megoldás, ha valaki bánt, elszaladni egy távoli vécébe, és egy jót sírni?

– Lehet, hogy igen – felelte némi daccal Myrtle –, sírni jó... megnyugtató... utána sokkal könnyebben érzem magam... Valahányszor arra gondolok, hogy Tom sosem sír (nem azért, mert nem akar, hanem mert _nem képes_ rá), az jut eszembe, hogy ez önmagában is megmagyaráz sokmindent... – Sajnos Olive nem látszott elfogadni a felajánlott kitérők egyikét sem, úgyhogy kénytelen volt elismerni: – Persze hogy nem... De hát mit vársz tőlem? Hogy változtassam meg a múltat? _Visszamenőleg_ legyek okosabb, mint amilyen voltam?

– Nem tudjuk megváltoztatni a múltat – mondta határozottan Olive –, legalábbis én nem ismerek olyan varázslatot, ami erre képes lenne, és ha ismernék is, félnék használni, pedig nekem sokkal több jóvátenni valóm lenne, mint neked.

– Neked most a jövődre kell gondolnod – lehet, hogy Tom is része a jövődnek – illetve _reméljük,_ hogy része lesz – korrigált gyorsan –, nagyon fontos része; de nem biztos. Nem egészen biztos – próbálta tovább tompítani a szavai élét.

– Akkor mi az, ami _biztos?_

– Te magad! Te biztosan része vagy a saját jövődnek!

– És mit tudsz te az én jövőmről, amit én nem?

Volt némi kihívás ebben a kérdésben, de Olive nem vette fel a kesztyűt.  
– Remélem, hogy semmit – mondta egyszerűen –, de mivel te kérdeztél engem, el kell mondanom, amit gondolok, legfeljebb azt mondod majd, hogy nem volt benne olyan, amit ne tudtál volna magadtól is...

Myrtle nem tiltakozott, hát belekezdett, méghozzá rögtön egy érzékeny ponton: – Nem hidd, hogy máris meggondoltam magam: tényleg úgy gondolom (most már!), hogy nem vagy semmivel sem rosszabb vagy kevésbé értékes, mint mi, akik beleszülettünk a varázsvilágba...

– _De...?_ – segített Myrtle.

– De mégsem vagy ugyanolyan, mint mi; sosem fogod ugyanannyira otthonosan érezni magad a varázsvilágban... Neked a varázslat sosem lesz _természetes,_ mindig megmarad...

– _Varázslatosnak?_

– Igen, varázslatosnak... Mielőtt azt mondanád, hogy ez igazságtalan – folytatta sietve –, persze, hogy igazságtalan, méltánytalan, jogtalan... csak hát nincs mit tenni ellene... Vigasztaljon az a tudat, hogy neked is van egy saját külön világod, amiről én nem tudok semmit, vagy legalábbis két hónapja még nem tudtam semmit, de meg kell ismernem.

– Miért _kell?_

– A bátyád miatt, természetesen; mindkettőnknek alkalmazkodnunk kell egymáshoz, de nyilvánvalóan nekem kell többet alkalmazkodnom: ha együtt fogunk élni valahol, az egy mugliház lesz, mugli szomszédok között, akiknek a szemében ugyanolyan kell legyek, mint bárki más... Nem lesz könnyű, de...

Meglepve vette észre, mennyire könnyen bele tudna feledkezni ebbe a témába, pedig korábban sosem tartotta magát álmodozó típusnak... különben is, most Myrtle álmairól van szó, illetve éppen hogy nem az álmokról, hanem a valóságról... arról, hogy mi az amire tényleg fontos, és mi az, amire tényleg szüksége van.

– A családod szeret téged – kezdte sietősen –, és itt van neked Tom, és persze vannak barátnőid is – itt, a faluban, ahol évente két hónapot töltesz –; de mi lesz a Roxfortban?

Érezte, hogy Myrtle tiltakozni készül, ezért még gyorsabban folytatta. – Megértem, hogy haragszol – joggal! – a lányokra, illetve általában az egész Házra, de valahogy mégis ki kell békülnöd velük... _velünk..._

– Miért kell? – ismételte meg Myrtle az előbbi kérdését.

Miért is? kérdezte önmagát Olive. Bármennyire érezte is, hogy igaza van, egyáltalán nem volt biztos abban, hogy el is tudja magyarázni. – Mindegyikünk közül _én_ voltam a legkomiszabb veled – próbálkozott –, és te meg tudtál bocsátani nekem...

– Azért, mert te _kérted_ – felelt határozottan Myrtle –, és mert láttam, hogy megbántad... és hogy megváltoztál. És elég különleges körülmények kellettek hozzá.

– Igen, de... de akkor sem élhetsz így, haragban a saját Házaddal! Gondolj az elsősökre – próbálta másképp –, akik most jönnek először a Roxfortba! Nyilván lesznek közöttük mugliszülöttek is... És te prefektus vagy – jutott hirtelen az eszébe –, neked kell majd vigyáznod rájuk, segítened nekik beilleszkedni, vagyis...

– Vagyis, ha már elfogadtam a prefektusi jelvényt, nem játszhatom tovább a sértett hercegnőt? – kérdezte Myrtle, csak félig kihívóan, félig mosolyogva, egyfajta öniróniával.

– Igen. Nem. Nem csak azért – habozott Olive. –_'Az iskolában a Házunk a családunk',_ emlékszel, ugye? Egy kicsit elcsépelt, de igaz. Nem abban az értelemben – sietett elmagyarázni –, hogy szeretnünk kell egymást, de annyiban mindenképp, hogy bár nem mi választottuk egymást, mégis össze vagyunk zárva.

– Hát, ha így nézzük, akkor igazad van – értett egyet vonakodva Myrtle.

– Így _kell_ néznünk, és éppen ezért _kell_ megbocsátanod nekünk... vagy inkább _megbékélned_ velünk... Nem a mi kedvünkért, hanem önmagadért, a saját érdekedben.

– Hogyne, már látom is magam előtt a jövőt – gúnyolódott szelíden Myrtle –, olyan jól sikerül beilleszkednem ebbe a 'családba', hogy hamarosan én leszek a társaság középpontja, a Ház új hangadója!

– Azért ne túlozd el – figyelmeztette mosolyogva Olive –, nem kell átváltoznod valaki mássá, nem leszel egy 'második Olive Hornby' (higgy nekem, az egyikünknek sem lenne jó)... Épp elég, ha nem leszel _kívülálló,_ ha tagja leszel a közösségnek – nem kell a középpontja legyél, ahhoz nem vagy elég...

– Elég _érdekes?_ – próbált segíteni Myrtle.

– Nem ezt a szót kerestem... Olyasmit akartam mondani, hogy elég 'magamutogató' vagy 'népszerűségre vágyó'... esetleg: 'olyasvalaki, aki a legjobban a saját hangját szereti hallani'.

Myrtle akaratlanul is elmosolyodott; amit Olive mondott, az persze nem volt _egészen_ igaz: nem _pontosan_ így látta ő Olive-ot a lányok között, de azért határozottan volt benne _valami:_ Olive-ban van egyfajta adottság, ami képessé teszi arra, hogy megszerezze mások figyelmét, és persze valami más is, ami _igényli_ mások figyelmét. Maga Myrtle pedig szinte pont az ellenkezője...  
– Azt hittem, azt fogod mondani, hogy én olyasvalaki vagyok, aki szeret magába zárkózni, elfordulni a többiektől, aki nem figyel másokra...

– De te figyelsz másokra – vetette ellene Olive –, sokkal jobban megérted a körülötted lévő embereket, mint gondoltam volna; csak éppen rendszerint megtartod magadnak, amit érzel és gondolsz...

– Persze tudom – tette hozzá sietve –, hogy ez nem mentség semmire, csak azt akarom mondani, hogy _most már,_ hogy láttalak a családod körében, és láttalak a barátnőid között, talán jobban megértelek, mint azelőtt, és...

– Jól van, nem kell tovább magyaráznod – könyörült meg rajta Myrtle. – Én is tudom, hogy nem vagyunk egyformák, hogy nem kell a te helyedre pályáznom ebben a... családban, csak még nem tudom, hogy mi lenne az én saját helyem...

– Az előbb, amikor felhoztam, hogy játszhatnál a kviddics-csapatban – próbálkozott Olive –, elutasítottál, mert...

– Úgy értetted, hogy azt a dac mondatja velem, a sértődöttség? – Olive arcán olyan világosan látszott az igenlő válasz, hogy nem is kellett kimondania.

– Talán igaz, de csak részben... egy kis részben... Ami fontosabb, hogy azt hiszem, nem érezném jól magam egy olyan játékban, ahol az a cél, hogy legyőzzük egymást. – Jól látta Olive arcán az értetlenséget, _'mi más lehet egy játék célja, mint a győzelem?'_ csak még nem találta a meg a módját, hogy elmagyarázza... Talán egy kis kerülővel kellene megközelíteni a kérdést, határozta el végül.  
– Mondd csak, még mindig haragszol rám, amiért én kaptam ezt a prefektusi jelvényt? – kérdezte.

– Dehogy – nézett rá meglepve Olive. – Igaz, abban a pillanatban nagyon csúnyán viselkedtem, de csak azért, mert már beleéltem magam, hogy az _jár_ nekem... De hát – vont vállat –, ez _nem_ jár senkinek, egyvalaki megkapja, örül neki, a többiek meg szépen gratulálnak (ezt felejtettem el, igaz? Szóval: Gratulálok, Myrtle!), és az élet megy tovább.

– Tudtam, hogy ez fogod mondani – és persze köszönöm a gratulációt –, de tudod, én... én nem ilyen vagyok, én nem így élem meg: ha benne vagyok valamiben, mondjuk egy versenyben, vagy sakkpartiban, és nem nyerek, akkor úgy érzem, mintha vége lenne a világnak, szeretnék...

– Sírva elfutni? – mosolygott Olive – Nincs ezzel semmi baj, mindnyájan átesünk ezen a korszakon... De gondolj arra, hogy mit érzel akkor, amikor nyersz!

– Rendszerint semmi különöset – ismerte el Myrtle. – Ezért nem lenne belőlem jó kviddicsjátékos: sírnék, valahányszor veszítünk, de ha nyerünk, nem érezném azt az eufóriát, ami mindenki más. – Míg ezt elmondta, elkerülte Olive pillantását, sőt mintha halványan el is pirult volna, mintha valamilyen szégyellni való jellemhibát ismert volna be.

– Még akkor sem, ha a Mardekárt győznének le? – hitetlenkedett Olive. – Jobban belegondolva lehet, hogy nem ez volt a legokosabb kérdés... – kapott észbe. – Bár szerintem ennek semmi köze Tomhoz, talán csak arról van szó, hogy te... nem vagy versenyző típus, olyan, aki szereti a sportot, a kihívásokat, a fogadásokat...

– Nem mintha ez baj lenne – sietett hozzátenni. – Azt mondanám, hogy ez egy – _milyen is?_ kereste a megfelelő szót – _hugrabugos_ jellemvonás...

Myrtle csodálkozni vagy inkább hitetlenkedni látszott, amiről neki eszébe jutottak ama bizonyos nap eseményei... néhány héttel (néhány nagyon hosszúnak tűnő héttel!) ezelőtt. – Emlékszel, aznap, amikor megjöttek a roxforti levelek (meg a jelvényed), én... elég csúnyán viselkedtem... amit akkor mondtam...

– Nem kell _egy_ dolog miatt _kétszer_ mentegetőznöd – szakította félbe Myrtle –, különösen nem pár percen belül!

– Arról – folytatta Olive eltökélten –, hogy a Hugrabugba azok kerülnek, akikben nincs semmi különös erény, _a maradék._ Persze nem gondoltam egészen komolyan, de nem is csak a puszta keserűség mondatta velem... Végül is szinte mindenki ezt gondolja rólunk, és akiben közülünk nincs elég önérzet (mint ahogy bennem nem volt), az maga is elhiszi...

– De azóta sokat gondolkoztam ezen – folytatta gyorsan –, illetve Max és én sokat beszélgettük erről, és most már tudom, hogy nincs miért és nincs ki előtt szégyenkeznünk... – Furcsa volt elismerni, hogy egy épp egy mugli segített neki jobb belátásra térni, de hát, vont vállat, tényleg igaz, hogy kettőjük közül Max az, aki elolvasta a _Roxfort történeté_-nek mind az ezervalahány oldalát, és ugyancsak ő az, aki nem csak három évvel idősebb, de sokkal érettebb is nála.

– Van egy módszere – mondta inkább egy sokat sejtető félmosollyal –, aminek sosem tudok ellenállni...

– Nem kell minden részletet elmesélned... – pirult el Myrtle, nem csak azért, mert kényelmetlenül érezte magát, ha Max és Olive intim pillanataira gondolt, de azért is, mert egy kicsit méltatlannak érezte a helyzetet. Lehet, hogy Max jól csókol, de mi köze annak kettejükhöz vagy az iskolai ügyekhez?!

– Arra gondolok – diadalmaskodott Olive –, hogy úgy az első perctől kezdve úgy bánt velem, mintha... mintha én is felnőtt lennék, olyan, akivel bármiről lehet komolyan beszélni; olyan, akinek vannak önálló gondolatai, akinek számít a véleménye... és aki képes belátni, hogy mit csinált rosszul, és megpróbálja jóvátenni...

– Persze ne gondold úgy – tette hozzá –, hogy ő meg én folyton csak a lét nagy kérdéseiről értekezünk (az elég unalmas lenne, nem igaz?), de mindenesetre ő segített, hogy másképp lássam magamat... és a Házunkat...

– Igen, ismerjük el, nem mi vagyunk a hősök, sem az okosak, sem az ambíciózus törtetők... – kezdte magyarázni. – Mi nem vezetjük a világot a háborúba, és nem fedezünk fel új csillagokat az égen... Mi csak... mi csak tesszük, amit tennünk kell: fákat ültetünk és virágot nevelünk; ápoljuk a sérülteteket és meggyógyítjuk betegeket; életet adunk és gyereket nevelünk, újjáépítjük azt, amit mások lerombolnak... Nem hisszük, hogy különbek vagyunk másoknál, de tudjuk, hogy _van_ helyünk – mégpedig fontos helyünk – a világban.

Ez a kis szónoklat valósággal lenyűgözte Myrtle-t. Ő maga mindig is valahogy így érzett, de nagyon jól esett valaki mástól hallani, különösen azután, hogy mennyire másképp gondolta Olive ugyanezt pár héttel ezelőtt...  
– Nos, hamarosan meglátjuk – jutott valami az eszébe –, hogy igazán jól ismerjük-e magunkat... – egy kis szünetet tartott a hatás kedvéért, hogy azután diadalmasan kimondhassa: – A _patrónusunk:_ ha sikerül megidéznünk egy megtestesült patrónust – márpedig Tom szerint már csak egy vagy két hét kell hozzá – és az _nem_ lesz valami gyönyörű, vagy különleges... vagy félelmetes...

– Csak valami egyszerű, közönséges állat – vette át a szót Olive –, amire mások fel sem figyelnének, mint mondjuk egy borz, akkor én tökéletesen elégedett leszek.

Ahogy Myrtle Olive szemébe nézett, ugyanazt a büszkeséget látta benne, amit maga is érzett: elégett, csendes, cseppet sem kihívó, csak önérzetes büszkeséget. Ha nem is vagyunk egyformák, gondolta, azért nem is különbözünk egymástól annyira, még akkor sem, ha ő aranyvérű, én meg mugliszülött; ő vezéregyéniség, én pedig szürke kisegér...

Persze azért az nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy milyen ügyesen elkerülte Olive az igazi kérdést... _'Ismerd meg önmagad! Találd meg a helyed a közösségben és a varázsvilágban!'_ Hasznos és fontos tanácsok, kétségtelenül, de...

De Myrtle határozottan _mást és többet_ remélt, elsősorban talán azt, hogy Olive mellette álljon mint egy támogató, egy szövetséges; például abban az elkerülhetetlenül bekövetkező pillanatban, amikor a lányok meghallják a hírt, az ő eljegyzésük hírét, és gúnyos-hitetlenül megkérdezik: _'Még hogy Tom Denem és _Hisztis Myrtle_?! Ugyan már, ki hiszi el, hogy ez komoly?!'_ Nos, jó lett volna, ha ebben a pillanatban számíthatott volna arra, hogy _valaki_ azt feleli: 'Igen, például én'...

– Látom a homlokodra írva – szólalt meg Olive –, hogy most épp arra gondolsz, hogy ki akarok térni a kérésed elől. – Myrtle kicsit szégyenkezve bólintott. – Nem akarok kitérni, csak éppen a ti esetetek egy kicsit még nehezebb is, mint másoké lenne hasonló esetben.

– Ha bárki másról lenne szó, csak azt mondanám: nincs semmi aggódni valód, bőven van még időtők igazán megismerni egymást, és eldönteni, hogy mit is akartok – _hacsak önmagatokat nem hajszoljátok bele valami ostobaságba_ tette volna még hozzá, de egyelőre ezt későbbre halasztotta.

– Így viszont, hogy rólunk van szó...? Egyáltalán, melyikünk nem olyan, mint bárki más? – faggatta Myrtle. – Az a baj, ami elmondtam... Tomról... és a másik világról? – találta ki végül.

– Tomról, a másik világról, és _önmagadról._ – egészítette ki Olive. – Te is része voltál Tom történetének, nagyon is fontos része – és most semmit sem számít, hogy ez egy lehetséges jövő volt-e, vagy csak egy párhuzamos világból származó látomás – úgyhogy lehetséges, sőt valószínű, hogy tényleg van köztetek valamilyen _kapcsolat,_ ami örökre összeköt. Vagy legalábbis erre az eshetőségre is fel kell készülni...

– Az baj? – csodálkozott Myrtle. – Én azt hittem, hogy...

– Hogy az a boldog házasság alapja? Hogy ezzel biztosítva van köztetek a harmónia? – kérdezte Olive. – Előre tudod, hogy hogyan fogsz érezni három év múlva? Vagy harminc év múlva? Biztos, hogy nem fogod úgy érezni magad, mint akit akarata ellenére zártak be valamibe?

– De hát akkor mégis mit tanácsolsz, mit tegyek? – fakadt ki Myrtle, aki végképp elvesztette a fonalat.

– Magadtól is tudod, hogy mit kell csinálnod: Nőj fel! Találd meg a helyed a varázsvilágban, legyen megélhetésed, otthonod, legyenek barátaid... És amennyire tudsz, segíts ugyanebben Tomnak...

– Tudod, Tom férfi, illetve az lesz – szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyta Myrtle _'ezt én is tudtam'_ közbevetését –, és egy férfinak (különösen egy olyannak, aki tele van ambícióval és rendkívüli képességekkel) nem elég, az hogy _nem_ tér a sötétség útjára, kell valami más: életcél, hivatás, karrier – lehetőleg olyasmi, ami nem áll túl messze a természetes hajlamaitól...

– Lehet például – vetette fel találomra –, hogy egy nap ő lesz az a mágiaügyi miniszter, aki megreformálja a gyámügy intézményét a varázsvilágban, épp azért, hogy ne lehessen több olyan eset, mint az övé...

– Bárhogy is, mindabból, amit elmondtál, úgy vettem ki, hogy egyelőre szüksége van rád; úgy értem, _szüksége van rád,_ mint egy barátra, egy védelmezőre, azt is mondhatnám, hogy egy gyámra... Tőled, és csakis tőled reméli, hogy megvéded a benne lévő sötétségtől... – Persze nincs ezzel semmi baj – sietett leszögezni –, csak azt akartam mondani, hogy ne legyél türelmetlen.

Myrtle mintha tiltakozni készült volna, hát gyorsan magyarázni kezdte: – Én csak arra gondolok, hogy te magad mondtad, hogy _te_ csókoltad meg őt először, _te_ kezdeményezted az eljegyzést, és... _te_ alszol éjszakánként az ő szobájában.

– Ha így nézzük, akkor igazad van, tényleg én sürgettem, és én kezdeményeztem – ismerte el Myrtle –, de nem puszta türelmetlenségből, komoly okom volt rá... Amit elmondtál, abban mind igazad van, én is így gondoltam, vagy legalábbis valahogy így éreztem, ha nem is fogalmaztam meg szavakban; és nincs is ellene kifogásom, hogy Tom mellett álljak, mint egy barát, vagy segítő, vagy pót-anya, de... de történetesen én lány is vagyok, és szeretem őt – szerelemmel szeretem – és nem szeretném, ha félreértenénk egymást, ha én beleélném magam valamibe, amit ő nem akar...

– És szeretnéd biztosan tudni, hogy ő is ugyanúgy érez irántad...?

– Biztos nem érez _ugyanúgy,_ mivel két ember sosem érez pontosan egyformán – helyesbített Myrtle –, de azt igenis szeretném biztosan tudni, hogy én része vagyok az életének, a terveinek és vágyainak... és nemcsak úgy, mint barát és segítő... És persze ehhez nem árt, ha tényleg megismer engem, ha látja, milyen vagyok a valóságban... Ha például ki kell derüljön, hogy nincs türelme egy _hisztis_ kislányhoz... vagy hogy nem szereti a csókom ízét... vagy a családom túl hétköznapi neki... vagy bármi ilyesmi, akkor inkább most derüljön ki, mint később...

– És még az az apróság is itt van – tette hozzá –, hogy én meglehetősen féltékeny vagyok... – Talán szégyellnem kellene, harcolnom ellene; de annyira azért ismerem magam, hogy ne próbáljam meg letagadni. – Egy eljegyzés, ha mást nem is, annyit biztosan jelent, hogy jogom van azt kérni Tomtól, hogy...

– ... hogy ne is nézzen más lányra? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Olive.

– Azért ne túlozzunk – nyugtatta meg Myrtle mosolyogva –; csak azt kérem tőle, hogy ne maradjon kettesben egy lánnyal csukott ajtó mögött... vagy egy sötét folyosó mélyén... vagyis ahol más nem láthatja.

– Hát, talán értem, mire gondolsz – habozott Olive –, csak nem tudom, hogy merülhetne fel egyáltalán...

– Nem? – csapott le rá Myrtle. – Hát például valahogy így: '_Ó Tom, te _annyira_ okos vagy, tegnap is kapásból el tudtad mondani a Hold mind a négy fázisát, ugye segítesz nekem tanulni ma délután? Csak sajnos éppen most nagyon sokan vannak a könyvtárban, kényelmesebb lenne a trófeateremben, ott nem zavarna senki... Miért habozol, csak nem _félsz_ tőlem?_

'Egyetlen rendes lány sem tenne ilyet!' – tiltakozott volna Olive, ha nem jön rá idejében, mennyire nevetséges ez az érv: Myrtle magától is tudja, hogy akik mások fiújára vadásznak, azok nem 'rendes lányok'... Talán tényleg Myrtle látja a jól: ha csak egy ilyen egyszerű szabályt betartani ahhoz, hogy elkerüljenek valamilyen _félreértést,_ akkor igazán megéri...

– Persze tudom, hogy ettől még bármikor találkozhat 'élete nagy szerelmével', és szakíthat velem – ismerte el Myrtle –, de addig, amíg együtt vagyunk, addig biztosan akarom tudni, hogy én az _'egyetlen'_ vagyok a számára, nem csak az _'egyik'._

– Részemről rendben van – szólalt meg váratlanul Olive.

– Mi van rendben? –értetlenkedett Myrtle. – Megígéred, hogy nem pályázol a fiúmra? Eddig valahogy úgy éreztem, hogy ez eszedbe sem jutott...

Olive szenvedő pillantást vetett a plafonra. – Talán rosszul emlékszem, de mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy addig is, amíg szót értesz Tom apjával, szeretnéd legalább egy elfogulatlan kívülálló véleményét hallani... Sőt, mintha kifejezetten azt mondtad volna, hogy itt és most én vagyok az egyetlen, akit többé-kevésbé elfogulatlan kívülállónak lehet nevezni...

– _Az_ van rendben? – lepődött meg Myrtle, aki már majdnem fel is adta a reményt. – Azt hittem, hogy mostanra már meggyőztelek arról, hogy még teljesen éretlen vagyok egy komoly kapcsolatra, hát még házasságra...

– Azt magamtól is tudtam – mondta Olive tárgyilagosan –, de arról meggyőztél, hogy nem vagy az a szerelemtől elvakult és elfogult kislány akinek hittelek – érezte, hogy az arcába ömlik a vér, de érezte, hogy ez megint egy olyan alkalom, amikor csak a kíméletlen őszinteség válik be. – Megint egyszer alábecsültelek, igaz? Talán tudnom kellett volna, hogy...

– Nem kellett tudnod... – vigasztalta Myrtle –, és különben is, nekem is vannak – vagy voltak – ugyanilyen aggályaim, veled kapcsolatban... – vallotta be minden szégyenkezés nélkül.

Ez a _'voltak'_ megnyugtatóan hangzott. Sőt, sokkal jobban, mint egyszerűen 'megnyugtatóan'. Annyival jobban, hogy Olive úgy érezte, ez a legjobb pillanat arra, hogy lezárják ezt a témát, és egyenesen rákérdezzen arra az egyetlen dologra, amiben még nem volt egészen biztos: – Akkor a fiúknak is elmondhatjuk, hogy mi ketten kibékültünk? Gondolom, te is tudsz róla, hogy ők ketten időről-időre titkos válság-tanácskozást tartanak a 'mi ügyünkben', és végül minden alkalommal abban maradnak, hogy nem tehetnek semmit...

– Persze hogy tudok róla – ismerte el Myrtle –, és egy kicsit kényelmetlen volt úgy érezni, hogy mi vagyunk a buta kislányok, akiket az okos férfiak 'megbeszélnek'; de legalább volt bennük annyi jóérzés, hogy nem próbáltak, meg valamiféle 'jótanáccsal' előállni... – hevesen megrázta a fejét, hogy elhessegesse a gondolatot. – És hogy elmondjuk-e nekik, hogy kibékültünk? Elmondhatjuk, természetesen, de nem _kell_ feltétlenül elmondanunk; maguktól is észreveszik majd.

– Egyébként meg – tette még hozzá jelentőségteljesen –, lesz más is, amit meg kell velük beszélnünk, talán még fontosabb is...


	13. Mi és ők

**Egy új történet kezdete – Mi és ők**

_Így_ néz egy férfi egy nőre, akit szeret? Elismerően, büszkén és... _rajongással?_ kérdezte önmagát Olive. Ha nem is merte volna hangosan kimondani ezt a szót, azt határozottan érezte, hogy _valami_ megváltozott kettejük között. Vagy inkább, mintha ő maga változott volna meg Max szemében, mintha félig-meddig gyereklányból egyszerre felnőtt nővé változott volna, mégpedig olyan felnőtt nővé, aki méltó a fiú tiszteletére, sőt talán csodálatára is...

De hát mi is tett ő? Csak annyit, hogy végre elrendezte a 'tartozását' Myrtle-lel... Semmi különleges nem kellett hozzá – legalábbis így utólag úgy tűnik... Előtte viszont... nos, előtte úgy érezte magát, mint aki önként megy a vesztőhelyre... Nem az élete forgott persze veszélyben, nem is egy újabb veszekedéstől félt, hiszen abból volt épp elég az elmúlt hetekben, csak éppen... csak éppen most annak is megvolt az esélye, hogy Myrtle kereken elutasítsa: _'nem bocsátok meg, és sosem fogadlak el mint családtagot'_ – és az, bárhogy is nézzük, mindennek a végét jelentette volna: bár egyikük sem mondta ki, mindketten tudták, hogy _nem_ tarthatja meg Maxot Myrtle akarata ellenére...

És – tért vissza a jelenbe – _így_ ölel és _így_ csókol meg egy férfi egy nőt, akit szeret? Nem tudta volna pontosan megmondani, mi a különbség, csak azt, hogy most több volt a tűz, a vágy, valami türelmetlen szenvedély, amely elzsongítja az a gondolatokat, és elgyöngíti a térdet... Igaz, Max nem ment messzebb, mint máskor, a keze nem tévedt lejjebb, mint eddig, és nem próbált Olive ruhája alá nyúlni... de mégis, mindketten érezték, hogy _most_ ez a lehetőség is jelen van, nem úgy, mint korábban... Végül is, emlékezette magát, a felnőttek igenis szoktak a csókolózásnál tovább is menni... Hirtelen nem is tudta, akarja-e, hogy ez megtörténjen...

– Mit akarsz tenni velem? – csúszott ki a száján a kérdés, ahogy egy pillanatnyi szünetet tartottak, de rögtön meg is bánta, hiszen ez úgy hatott, mintha egyedül Maxot tenné felelőssé azért, hogy egy pillanatra mindketten elvesztették a fejüket...

Mielőtt még visszakozhatott volna, Max egy fél lépést tett hátra, és kipirult arcán _bűntudat_ jelent meg...  
– Sajnálom – mondta egyszerűen –, sejtettem, hogy előbb vagy utóbb eljön az a pillanat, amikor már jobb, ha nem maradunk kettesben... legalábbis nem így, csukott ajtó mögött.

– Egyáltalán nem ezt akartam mondani – tiltakozott Olive hevesen... de azért a gondolat nem volt egészen idegen a számára sem... Egyszerre érzett megkönnyebbülést és csalódást, sőt még némi kétséget is: az illemkódex szerint a lány dolga lenne, emlékezett vissza, hogy kijelölje a határokat, hogy gátat szabjon a fiú türelmetlen vágyainak... Csak az a gond, tette hozzá magában, hogy akik ezeket a szabályokat hozzák, elfelejtik, hogy a lányokban is támadhatnak ugyanolyan türelmetlen vágyak...

Akár hogy is, egyelőre jobbnak tűnt engedni, hogy Max kézen fogja, és átvezesse a nappaliba, ahol nem volt ugyan más rajtuk kívül, de mégis elég nyilvános hely volt ahhoz, hogy megvédje őket mindenféle kísértéstől.

Furcsa volt visszagondolni azokra az időkre, amikor abban sem talált semmi veszélyeset, hogy esténként is felkeresse Maxot a szobájában, ha magányosnak érezte magát, vagy csak nem tudott elaludni, most viszont... Most viszont valami furcsa és ügyetlen helyzetbe keveredtek, ebben a pillanatban alig tudtak pirulás nélkül egymásra nézni...

Bár az imént épp fel akart tenni Maxnak egy kérdést (egy nagyon is fontos kérdést!), de most úgy érezte, nem tudna másról beszélni, mint ami most történt (vagy majdnem történt) közöttük, az viszont túl kényelmetlen téma lenne... Végül egy köztes megoldást választott, kisebb részben csak azért, hogy megtörje a kínos csendet, de nagyobb részt őszinte kíváncsiságból:  
– Tehát eljött a pillanat, amikor mi ketten nem vagyunk már elég megbízhatóak ahhoz, hogy kettesben maradjunk, ha nincs valaki a közelben, de az ellen nincs kifogásod (illetve: neked és a szüleidnek nincs kifogásotok), hogy a húgod a fiúja ágyában aludjon?

– Igazságtalan, ugye? – mosolygott rá féloldalasan a fiú, de legalább újra úgy ölelte magához, mint az imént. – Nekik szabad, nekünk pedig nem... Meg tudom magyarázni, ha akarod, de a tényen ez mit sem változtat.

– Ó, tudom – illetve kitalálom: ők már majdnem házasok – gúnyolódott szelíden Olive –, úgyhogy nem is kell törődni azzal az aprósággal, hogy a húgod még csak alig múlt tizenöt – vagyis pár hónappal még _fiatalabb_ is nálam...

– Nem, azért nem _ennyire_ egyszerű a magyarázat... Egyébként, ahogy én látom, Myrtle tökéletesen képes arra, hogy elutasítsa Tomot, ha az bármi olyasmire akarná rávenni, amit ő még korainak tart... Bár, azt hiszem – tette hozzá egy kis szünet után –, egy kicsit _csalódott_ is, amiért Tom még nem próbálta meg rávenni olyasmire...

Olive meglepődött. Sőt, úgy érezte, hogy ő maga is csalódott: ennél sokkal többet várt volna Maxtól.  
– Rendben, mostanáig nem próbálta... például, mert még küzd a feketemágus énjével, meg a bűntudatával, meg tudom is én, mivel – de mi lesz egy hónap múlva, vagy fél év múlva, amikor eldönti, hogy ő mégis inkább egy normális fiú, normális érzésekkel és vágyakkal, és ő meg a húgod... hát... egymásra találnak... _Úgy, ahogy nekünk még nem szabad_ – tehette volna hozzá, ha nem lett volna amúgy is világos, hogy a Myrtle iránti őszinte aggodalma a saját tisztázatlan érzéseivel is keveredik.

– Hol? – szakította félbe Max kérdése.

– Mi az, hogy _hol?_ Ismered a Roxfortot, nem? – _Illetve nem ismered,_ jutott eszébe, legalábbis nem személyesen, csak könyvekből, de most nem volt türelme, hogy emiatt megálljon –, szinte minden sarkon találsz valami sötét és csendes zugot, nem is szólva arról, hogy most már mindketten prefektusok, ami remek alibi holmi éjszakai randevúkhoz... Max, sajnálom, ha meg kell fosszalak az illúzióidtól, de a Roxfortban senki sem vigyáz rád, ha te magad nem vigyázol magadra.

– Pontosan így gondolom én is – helyeselt Max, aki talán mégsem volt annyira naiv, mint Olive hitte volna –, ha például _téged_ kérnélek, hogy tartsd rajtuk a szemed, az nem csak lehetetlen lenne, de olyan is, mintha azt kérném, hogy áruld el az éppen csak kezdődő barátságotokat... És még továbbá, olyan lenne, mint én használnálak ki téged...

Ez megint csak arra emlékeztette a lányt, hogy milyen nehéz helyzetben volt Max, félúton közte és Myrtle között, és milyen hálás azért, hogy a fiú mindig megtalálta a módját, hogy ne sértse meg egyiküket sem...

– Amikor a szüleim júniusban tudomást szereztek Tom létezéséről – kezdte el Max a magyarázatát –, úgy gondolták, _van_ okuk aggódni, különös tekintettel a körülményekre (te is ismered a lelkes ápolónő és hálás beteg románcának történetét: néha boldogan élnek, míg meg nem halnak; de azért gyakoribb, hogy nem).

– Ha aggódtak – vetette fel Olive –, akkor miért nem gondoltak arra, hogy...

– ... eltiltsák a lányukat a attól a fiútól, aki – talán – veszélyes? Csak gondolj bele, ha mondjuk _rólad_ lenne szó, ha _te_ találkoznál egy fiúval, akiről persze rögtön tudnád, hogy ő a lelki társad, ő az, akit a sors neked rendelt, és a szüleid el akarnának tiltani tőle – anélkül, hogy akár csak látták volna is –, ugye eszedbe se jutna valami egészen nagy ostobaságot elkövetni, például...

– Nem – tiltakozott Olive határozottan, azután kicsit csendesebben folytatta –, nem, mert tudnám, hogy úgysem tudják megakadályozni, hogy a Roxfortban együtt legyünk.

– Akkor már érted, miért nem is próbálkoztunk, hogy erőszakkal elválasszuk Myrtle-t Tomtól... Illetve, azt hiszem, már eddig is értetted – pontosította, visszagondolva mindarra, amit Olive korábban elmesélt –, hiszen te ma nemcsak elrendezted a vele a múltat, hanem még te adtál neki tanácsot...

– Nem egészen tanácsot kért – pontosította Olive –, és ha kért volna is, én nem mondtam neki semmi különöset – úgy értem, bárki más is ugyanezt mondta volna: ne siess el semmit, elsősorban önmagadra gondolj, tanulj szorgalmasan...

– Amit igazából kért, az inkább az erkölcsi támogatásom volt – mint egy _kívülállóé,_ mielőtt megkérdeznéd, hogy miért éppen az enyém –, amit meg is ígértem... mihelyt biztos voltam benne, hogy nem éli bele magát valami eltúlzott vagy túl korai várakozásba... Azt mondta egyszer Tomnak (vagy inkább csak tervezte mondani), hogy _'Legyél te a kárpótlás minden rosszért, ami velem történt, és engedd, hogy én legyek a kárpótlás minden rosszért, ami veled történt!'_ – Félre ne érts, nagyon szép gondolat lenne, ha egy romantikus regényben olvasnám, de a való életben inkább ijesztő.

De végül, ismerte el, Myrtle nem bizonyult sem túl naivnak, sem 'túl szerelmesnek'... Persze nem mesélt el Maxnak mindent, amit Myrtle-től hallott: vannak dolgok, amik szigorúan a 'lányok egymás között' besorolás alá esnek... Nyilván Max sem mondott el minden részletet, de ez persze érthető is, hiszen az ő helyzete még nehezebb, neki egyszerre három ember bizalmát kellene megtartania...

Nem lehetetlen, jutott még eszébe, hogy Max úgy gondol őrá, mint valakire, aki megvédheti Myrtle-t Tomtól, ha a rosszra fordulnak a dolgok; de az sem lehetetlen, hogy épp fordítva gondolja: ha Olive térne vissza a régi énjéhez, Tom nyilván megvédené a jegyesét... Mindez vajon azt jelentené, hogy Max a legkörmönfontabb manipulátor mindnyájuk között? Vagy egyszerűen csak egy normális fiú, aki szeretné biztonságban tudni a kishúgát?

Biztonságról szólva, épp erről volt szó mostanáig: hogy Myrtle családja miért és mennyire bízhat Tomban. Eddig az egyetlen érv az volt, hogy amit nem lehet tiltással megakadályozni, azt jobb megengedni... remélte, hogy ennél jobbat is hall majd.

– Itt jött az én szerepem – vette fel újra a történet fonalát Max –: nekem kellett Myrtle bizalmába férkőzni, minél többet megtudni Tomról... Hogy azután eldönthessük, mit tegyünk: keblünkre öleljük-e az új családtagot, vagy eltiltsuk a gaz csábítót a védtelen hajadontól...

– Szóval – folytatta komolyabban –, meghallgattam mindent, amit csak Myrtle Tomról mesélt, elolvastam a levelei (vagyis elvarázsolt naplón keresztül küldött üzenetei) közül azokat, amiket hajlandó volt megmutatni nekem... azután azokat is, amiket nem – tette még hozzá.

– És abból, amit olvastál, arra következtettél, hogy biztonságos lesz meghívni Tomot ide?

– Biztonságos? Nem egészen – magyarázta Max türelmesen –, inkább arra gondoltam, hogy Tom nagyon is _veszélyes_ lehet, és éppen ezért a lehető legjobb lenne, ha személyesen is megismerhetnénk. Tehát, amikor Myrtle felvetette, hogy Tom idelátogatna, és ő szívesen venné, ha a fiúja egy-két nap helyett az egész augusztust itt töltené velünk, én lelkesen helyeseltem.

– Myrtle szerint ez provokálta Tomot, hogy még az érkezése _előtt_ megkérje a kezét – szúrta közbe Olive.

– Ezt könnyen el tudom képzelni – bólintott Max –, mert már tudom, hogy mennyire megalázónak tartja, hogy valakinek az adósa vagy lekötelezettje legyen. Ha családtag, az mégiscsak más; nem mintha egy ilyen korai eljegyzés szükségszerűen házassághoz vezetne – legalábbis a mi világunkban nem.

– Arra is gondoltam – tért vissza az előző szálhoz –, hogy írásban elég könnyű _hazudni,_ vagy legalábbis egy kicsit _átszínezni_ a dolgokat... Még azt is el tudtam volna képzelni, hogy ez az egész Sötét Nagyuras történet csak kitaláció...

– Miért hazudna valaki rosszat önmagáról – tiltakozott Olive –, mi értelme lenne?

– Ó, még nem hallottál olyanról, hogy egy fiú éppen azért érdekes, mert ő a _rossz fiú?_ Akit jó útra kell téríteni, akit talán csak a körülmények tettek rosszá, de valakinek (és miért ne éppen én legyek az a valaki, gondolnád) az őszinte szerelme megmenthetné?

Tényleg némi féltékenység bujkált Max hangjában, kérdezte önmagát Olive. Max sohasem akart tökéletesnek látszani, csak valahogy úgy hozta az élet, hogy általában Maxnak kellett őt vigasztalnia, vagy bátorítania, vagy csak tanácsot adnia, most talán végre fordulnak a szerepek...  
– Igazságtalanság ugye? – kérdezte játékos együttérzéssel. – Egyébként teljesen épeszű lányok törik magukat olyan fiúkért, akikről előre tudják (vagy legalábbis tudniuk kellene), hogy a végén keserűen csalódni fognak bennük...

– De azért – ölelte át vigasztaló (de főleg birtokló) gesztussal Max karját –, ne csüggedj, a rendes fiúkra is van kereslet.

– Nos, Tom nem hazudott, most már biztos vagyok benne – szögezte le Max –, abban az értelemben legalább is nem, hogy az _ő számára_ ez valóság, hogy neki világos emlékei vannak az elkövetkező ötvennégy évről... Szörnyűséges tettek emlékei, kétségtelenül, senki sem tehetne szemrehányást neki, ha öngyilkosságba vagy őrületbe menekülne előlük... vagy egy amnéziátorhoz fordulna, hogy megszabaduljon ezektől az emlékektől... De nem tette egyiket sem, hanem megpróbálta újrakezdeni az életét...

– Persze joggal kérdezhetnéd, hogy nem túl veszélyes-e? De, igen, nagyon veszélyes; de mégsem annyira, mintha magára hagynánk... Legyünk őszinték: Myrtle választotta Tomot, nem fordítva – Rendben, az tényleg véletlen volt, hogy éppen ő találta meg eszméletlenül, természetes, hogy ő hívott hozzá segítséget, és az is természetes lett volna, hogy időnként érdeklődjön az állapota iránt... De az, hogy kinevezze magát önkéntes ápolónővérnek, az nem véletlen egybeesés volt, sem egy gesztus, amit az illem diktál, hanem nagyon is tudatos döntés...

– Olyan döntés – vetett fel egy másik szempontot –, amiről talán a szüleinknek is tudnia kellett volna, sőt talán még a beleegyezésüket is kellett volna kérje az iskola igazgatója: egy diákot határozatlan időre kivonni a tanulásból, épp a vizsgaidőszakban... – nem akart túl sok szót vesztegetni erre, de nem tudta eltitkolni azt az érzését, hogy a varázslóiskola felelőtlenül járt el.

– És ha azt kérdezed – tért vissza a korábbi szálhoz –, hogy tudom-e, hogy amit Tom a húgom iránt érez, az nem igazi szerelem, hanem inkább egyfajta kapaszkodás egy biztos pontba, akkor felelem, hogy igen, természetesen tudom... De, ahogy látom, ez az érzés elvezethet majd igazi szerelemhez – feltéve, hogy ők ketten elég őszinték egymással, és egyikük sem vár olyasmit a másiktól, amit az még nem képes megadni.

Ez a gondolat (még ha nem is valami romantikus), nagyon hasonlított arra, amit Myrtle maga mondott, emlékeztette magát Olive, kivéve persze azt, hogy Myrtle-nek jogában állna tévedni is, légvárakat építeni, alaptalan várakozásokba beleélni magát; Max viszont – nos az ő feladata épp az volt, hogy ő legyen az aki tárgyilagosan ítéli meg Tomot... ehhez persze el kellett nyernie bizalmát, meghallgatni mindent, amit csak Tom hajlandó volt önmagáról elmondani – amit meg nem, azt óvatos és türelmes kérdezősködéssel kiszedni belőle...

De persze, jutott még eszébe, ezt nem lehet úgy megtenni, hogy közben ne kerüljenek közel egymáshoz... túlzás lenne azt mondani, hogy Tom valamiféle _apafigurát_ lát Max Mouronban – egyrészt, mert a két év, ami közöttük van, ehhez túl kevés, másrészt, mert Tomnak _van_ apja, még ha nem is sikerült – _még_ – megtalálnia vele a kapcsolatot...  
– Te pedig közben valamiképpen Tom _bátyja_ is lettél, ugye? – kérdezett rá egyenesen. – Vagy mondhatom úgy is, hogy közeli barátja, tanácsadója, lelki vezetője... Valahogy úgy – tette hozzá egy váratlan ötlettel –, ahogy _velem is történt..._ Mondhatnám – mosolyodott el kihívóan –, elég kényes helyzetbe keverted saját magadat... Myrtle, Tom és én... különböző okokból, de mind benned bíztunk meg, neked mondtuk el a titkainkat, tőled vártunk tanácsot vagy vigasztalást...

– Nem én kértem, hogy így legyen – védekezett Max, hallgatólagosan elismerve Olive igazát –, nem én akartam a bizalmatokba és a titkaitokba férkőzni...

– Vagy legalábbis eleinte nem, a te esetedben – folytatta csendesebben – nem akartam mást, mint amit a szüleim kértek tőlem, de amit magamtól is megtettem volna: vagyis hogy próbáljak segíteni, hogy ne érezd itt magad száműzetésben... vagy legalábbis – vont vállat –, ne érezd annyira keserűnek a száműzetést...

– Azért annál egy kicsit messzebb is mentél... – emlékeztette Olive.

– De azt sem _terveztem meg_ előre – ha a szerelmet előre tervezni lehetne, akkor nem időzítettem volna pont akkora, amikor csak néhány hónap választ el a katonai szolgálattól, és a világháborútól...

Olive _nem_ akart többet hallani a háborúról, abban biztos volt... Annál jobban érdekelte a mondat első fele: _az_ a vallomás lett volna ez, amit annyira szeretett volna már hallani? Bárcsak lenne elég bátorsága egyenesen rákérdezni: 'Ez egy szerelmi vallomás akart lenni?'

Végül is, folytatta a gondolatot, talán épp most van itt annak is az ideje, most, hogy az ő ügye Myrtle-lel már nem áll közöttük... Legalábbis Olive maga megtette, amit meg kellett tennie: bocsánatot kért, őszinte megbánással, és Myrtle meg is bocsátott, sőt, mintegy áldását adta rá és Maxra – de mégis, van itt valami, ami nincs rendjén, amivel nincs kibékülve, és az _nem_ rá és Myrtle-re vonatkozik, döntötte el végre, hanem Maxra és Myrtle-re.

Max talán a homlokáról olvasta le a gondolatait (ha csak nem lett időközben legilimens), mert egyenesen arra kérdezett rá, ami Olive szívét nyomta:  
– Még mindig nem vagy biztos abban, hogy én tisztességesen jártam el a húgommal szemben? Vagyis inkább, hogy megbocsáthatatlanul felelőtlen voltam, amikor hozzád közeledtem, miközben te meg ő még...

– Hát... igen – bökte ki Olive –, tudom, hogy mennyire óvatos voltál mindig, mennyire igyekeztél, hogy egyikünket se bántsál meg, de... de azt hiszem, az lett volna tisztességes, ha előre _engedélyt_ kérsz tőle, még azelőtt, hogy engem...

– Ezt meg is tettem.

– ... először megcsókoltál volna! Nem is merek rágondolni, mit tehetett volna Myrtle, ha úgy érzi, hogy elárultad... – folytatta Olive, majd, ahogy megértette, mit is mondott a fiú, hirtelen megállt, és hitetlenkedve nézett Max szemébe, hogy kitalálja, igaz-e, _igaz lehet-e,_ amit hallott. – De hiszen te három évvel idősebb vagy nála, és fiú... és... a büszkeséged hogyan engedhette? – hitetlenkedett, ahogy megpróbálta maga elé képzelni a jelenetet, amint Max pirulva, szégyenkezve, szemét lesütve áll Myrtle előtt, és félve várja a választ... az _ítéletet..._

– A büszkeségemnek ehhez semmi köze – egyszerűen nem voltam elég bátor (vagy elég felelőtlen) ahhoz, hogy ezt megkockáztassam... nem is merek rágondolni, mit tehetett volna Myrtle, ha úgy érzi, hogy elárultam... – idézte Olive előző szavait.

– Igaz, hogy én magam hoztam fel – kételkedett még mindig Olive –, de mégis, _hogyan_ tudtad Myrtle-t rávenni, hogy megengedje?

– Nem adhatok ki családi titkokat – kacsintott rá Max –, de annyit elárulhatok, hogy az egyik fontos tényező az _időzítés_ volt: nem tehettem semmit addig, amíg Tom meg nem érkezett – ugye megérted, hogy miért?

Olive persze értette, sőt a folytatást is kitalálta: – És pont az a nap, július harmincegyedike, Myrtle születésnapja volt a legalkalmasabb. Az ünneplés... az ajándékok... azután este Tom érkezése... – mérlegelte a körülményeket –, de még így is elég kockázatos volt, nem?

– De hát nem volt választásom – vont vállat Max –, meg _kellett_ tennem. És elég jól sikerült – Myrtle csak annyit kért cserébe...

– Igen? – figyelt fel a lány, kíváncsian, vajon mennyit _érhet_ ő egy ilyen családi alkuban: három ebéd utáni mosogatást, például? Vagy még annál is többet?

– ... hogy ne próbáljak _'segíteni',_ – hűtötte le Max válasza –, vagyis beavatkozni a ti kettőtök viszonyába... Könnyű volt megígérni – tette hozzá, – de annál nehezebb betartani...

– Hát jobb is, hogy nem próbáltad meg... – ismerte el Olive. – Mert ha megtetted volna, az olyan lett volna, mintha azt mondanád: _'Minek törődni egy ilyen jelentéktelen aprósággal, gyerekes csúfolódással?'..._ Nézd, te nem voltál ott, nem tudod (vagy inkább nem érzed át), hogy én hogyan bántam vele... Méghozzá éveken át, minden igazi ok nélkül... És ami még rosszabb, két héttel ezelőtt még én sem értettem, vagy legalábbis igyekeztem mentségeket keresni, meggyőzni magamat, hogy amit tettem, az nem is volt olyan szörnyű...

– Azt hiszem, az egyetlen igazi mentségem az, hogy úgy viselkedtem, mint egy ostoba, értetlen, kegyetlen _kisgyerek,_ aki nem érti, mit csinál.

Max nem helyeselt, de nem is tiltakozott, úgyhogy egy kicsit bátrabban folytatta: – Nem is olyan rossz kifogás, ugye? – Csak az a gyenge pontja, hogy csak _egyszer_ lehet használni... Azután... azután meg kell próbálnom felnőni, vagy legalábbis úgy viselkedni, mint aki tudja, hogy felelős azért, amit tesz, aki...

– Azért ne túlozd el – állította meg Max –, nem kell a világ súlyát a válladra venned; _tényleg_ gyerek voltál, amikor ez elkezdődött.

– De senki sem kényszerített, hogy gyötörjem Myrtle-t!

– De arra sem, hogy _ne_ gyötörd; se a tanárok, se a prefektusok – egyikük sem törődött veletek.

– Valószínűleg az sem használt volna... egyáltalán, mit tehettek volna? Levonnak pár házpontot? Vagy büntetésképpen elküldenek üstöket sikálni? ... Szégyellem bevallani, de ahogy visszagondolok, attól valószínűleg csak még komiszabb lettem volna a húgoddal.

– Nem tudhatjuk, mert nem tették meg sem ezt, sem azt... Sem a szüleiddel nem léptek kapcsolatba, pedig a Házirendben van valami olyasmi, hogy _'az iskola rendszeresen tájékoztatja a szülőket gyermekük tanulmányi eredményeiről, egészségi állapotáról, és minden más fontos körülményről.'_

Mennyire jellemző Maxra, gondolta Olive, hogy képes volt részeket megtanulni és most szó szerint idézni az iskola házirendjéből, csak azért, hogy őt védje.. vagy nem is azért, hogy _védje,_ csak hogy megmutassa neki, hogy nem _egyedül_ ő a hibás mindenben... de még van valami más is Max szavai mögött, ezt világosan érezte.

– Te _csalódott_ vagy, igaz? – találta ki. – Csalódott a tanárokban, a Roxfortban, és az egész varázsvilágban – Hát persze, értette meg egyszerre, hogy is lehetne másképp – Max tudja, hogy egy másik világban Myrtle _meghalt_ – amikor épp _őelőle_ menekült abba a bizonyos mosdóba –, és a tettes megúszta azzal, hogy kicsapták az iskolából... illetve nem, az igazi tettest _kitüntették,_ amiért elég ügyes volt ahhoz, hogy egy ártatlan diákra terelje a gyanút – a vizsgálat amúgy is a lehető legfelületesebb volt, hiszen az áldozat családtagjai _szerencsére_ muglik voltak, a kastélyba be sem léphettek, nemhogy az iránt érdeklődtek volna, hogy mi bizonyítja, hogy akromantula ölte meg Myrtle-t...

– _Bennem_ is csalódtál? – tette fel a logikusan következő kérdést. – Vagyis tudom, hogy eleve nem sok jót vártál tőlem, de mégis... érezted úgy valaha, hogy tisztességtelenül bántam veled? Mondjuk, hogy nem mondtam el valamit, amit tudnod kellett volna? Vagy hogy megpróbáltalak volna a húgod ellen fordítani, és arra kényszeríteni, hogy válassz közülünk?

– Nem, soha – mondta komolyan Max –, de miért...?

– Az igaz – folytatta Olive, válasz nélkül hagyva a kérdést –, hogy meg akartam szerezni a szíved, de ha ez bűn, akkor az emberiség nagyobbik része is elkövette már ugyanezt... és én nem kevertem szerelmi bájitalt az italodban, és nem tepertelek le az ágyadra, hogy elvegyem az ártatlanságodat...

– Persze hogy nem – nyugtatta meg Max –, de mi a baj? Valami rosszat mondtam, amit félreértettél?

– Nem, nem mondtál semmi rosszat – ismerte el Olive, próbálva megnyugodni az előbbi kitörése után –, és _talán_ nincs is semmi baj; én csak szeretném tudni, hogy mit gondolsz rólam, és hogyan látod a kapcsolatunkat.

– Persze lehet – tette még hozzá egy utólagos gondolattal –, hogy ez _nem is lehetséges;_ mindenki tudja, hogy a férfiak gondolkodása, ha szerelmi ügyekről van szó, messze túl van azon, amit józan ésszel fel lehetne fogni...

– A _férfiak_ gondolkodása? – hitetlenkedett Max. – Én mindig úgy hallottam, hogy éppen nők gondolkodása...

– Dehogyis, a nők gondolkodása a lehet legegyszerűbb – magyarázta meggyőződéssel a lány –: mi nem akarunk mást, mint megszerezni az elérhető legjobb férfit, és örökre megtartani – mi ezen a bonyolult? Persze sokszor tévedünk, és sokszor csalódunk közben, ha rosszul választunk – ismerte el megenyhülve –, de azért az alapelv elég egyszerű, nem?

– És az a sok játék és kacérkodás, flört és féltékenykedés, sírás és titkolózás, meg a többi? – vetette ellene Max.

– Az csakis a ti kedvetekért van – felelte Olive egyszerűen. – Néha úgy érzem (de hát persze, mint mondtam, az hogy _igazából_ mit gondoltok, az messze a megérthetőn túl van), hogy nektek a szerelem valamiféle _sport,_ játék, vadászat, ami akkor ér véget, amikor sikerült elnyernetek a lányt... nem is maga a lány a cél, inkább az, hogy a többi fiú értékelje a teljesítményt, a trófeát... azután jöhet is a következő...

Max halványa elpirult: igen, amit Olive mondott, igaz lehet egyes fiúkra... elég sok fiúra, őszintén szólva... hogyan győzze meg, hogy őrá nem?

– De én nem játszottam veled, ugye tudod? – kérdezett rá egyenesen. – Elég világos volt, hogy mit szeretnék, sőt... Sőt, ha valaki is méltánytalanul viselkedett, az _én_ voltam, nem te... Gondolj csak vissza: amikor elkezdődött, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy szükséged van egy barátra, szövetségesre, vagy éppen védelmezőre... nem feltétlenül egy fiúra... egy udvarlóra...

Na ez egy tipikus példa arra, döntötte el Olive, hogy milyen furcsa gondolatokra képes egy fiú agya... Ő meg Max az első pillanattól kezdve tetszettek egymásnak, ezt biztosan tudta, ebben nem volt semmi színlelés vagy számítás, és ha mások lettek volna körülmények, hamarabb és könnyebben egymásra találtak volna. Bizonyára. Vagy legalábbis valószínűleg.

De vajon van-e értelme a múlton, vagy éppen a lehetséges, de meg nem történt múlton töprengeni, amikor a jelenben itt van Max, és a közös jövőjükről kellene beszéljenek?  
– Max, lehet, hogy ami történt, az nem úgy történt, ahogy _szabályos_ lett volna; lehet, hogy az illem szabályai szerint nem lehetnél egyszerre védelmező lovag és udvarló – de ha ez így van, akkor én beérem az utóbbival; akarom mondani, nem szeretnék többé királylány lenni, akit egy hős lovag kell oltalmazzon; én egy olyan kapcsolatot szeretnék, amiben mi ketten egyenértékűek és egyenrangúak vagyunk.

Amikor belekezdett, nem tervezte el előre, hogy hogyan fejezi be, egyszerűen csak gondolkodás nélkül kimondta, ami az eszébe jutott, most pedig aggódva kereste a fiú arcán a tiltakozás vagy ellenérzés jeleit. De mivel nem látott semmi ilyesmit, folytatta:  
– Ne úgy értsd, hogy a te szerepedet akarom elvenni; a varázsvilágban sem a lányok kérik meg a fiúk kezét... főleg nem tizenöt évesen, egy hónapos ismeretség után... Én csak... nem szeretnék úgy járni, mint a romantikus regény hősnője, aki háromszáz oldalon keresztül várja, hogy a hős végre nyilatkozzon, mert ő maga nem szólhat, mert akkor elveszne a büszkesége, vagy mi.

– Azt én is olvastam – ismerte el Max –, a végén kiderül, hogy a hősnek valamilyen nehezen megérthető, és még nehezebben elhihető oka volt arra, hogy ne nyilatkozzon...

– Az még a jobbik eset – vetette ellene Olive –, a rosszabb esetben egyszerűen csak az az ok, hogy nem is remélte, hogy a hősnő viszonozza az érzéseit... aki ilyesmit le mer írni, az valószínűleg még sosem látott szerelmes nőt... _Te_ például nem hitted, ugye, hogy csak kacérkodom veled, csak flörtölök egy kicsit, hogy ne teljen olyan unalmasan a nyár?

– De lehet, hogy az lett volna a jobb – vetett fel hirtelen egy másik szempontot –, ha lépésenként haladunk, apránként mindig csak egy kicsit adva többet magunkból, az udvarlás bevált szabályai szerint, arra is lehetőséget hagyva, hogy ha valamelyikünk meggondolja magát, időben visszakozhasson...

De hát, ahogy visszagondolt a kezdetre, vagyis arra a reggelre, amikor ő Max vállán sírva találta meg a vigasztalódást, azután hogy _ő_ kezdett veszekedést, és ő sértett meg mindenkit... Az a helyzet _nem_ volt alkalmas arra, hogy lassan és fokozatosan haladjanak... inkább arra volt alkalmas, hogy a vigasztalás észrevétlenül csókolózássá változzék... Különös tekintettel arra, hogy épp ő kérte, hogy zárják be az ajtót...

Nem, ismerte el végül, az a helyzet nem volt alkalmas a fokozatos, óvatos haladásra... ennyiben talán mégis igaza van Maxnak...

– Szándékodban áll szakítani velem, most hogy nemsokára vége a nyárnak? – tette fel egyenesen a végső kérdést. – Nem azt kérdezem, hogy _akarsz-e,_ mert tudom, hogy nem akarsz, csak éppen attól félek, hogy a lovagiasságod vagy a becsületérzeted arra kényszerít, hogy _'éppen az érdekemben'_ elhagyj... 'hogy megkímélj a későbbi szenvedéstől'...

– Gondoltam rá – ismerte el Max lesütött szemmel –, hogy ez lenne a legtisztességesebb eljárás veled szemben... Gondolj a körülményeinkre... a háborúra... és a három év korkülönbségre, ami közöttünk van...

– Nem! Az egyetlen tisztességes ok a szakításra az, ha már nem szeretsz... – minden más esetben _együtt_ kell döntsünk minden fontos dologban – Nem az elmúlt két hétben tört ki a világháború, igaz? És a három év, ami elválaszt minket, az sem most derült ki hirtelen, ugye? Mindezt tudtuk már akkor, amikor elkezdtük... – maga sem tudta, Maxra haragszik-e, vagy inkább csak arra a furcsa gondolkodásmódra, ami arra kényszeríti a férfiakat, hogy egyszerű dolgokat bonyolultnak lássanak.

– Megkérdezem másképp, hátha segít: _te_ szoktál titokban álmodozni a közös jövőnkről? Az esküvőkről? A közös életünkről? A leendő gyerekeinkről? – Fellélegzett, ahogy leolvasta Max arcáról az igenlő választ. – Mert én is szoktam... És nem is csak _titokban_ – jutott eszébe –, elmondtam a húgodnak is, úgyhogy tényleg butaság lenne, ha éppen veled nem beszélnék róla...

– Úgyhogy, arra kérlek, most mondj el mindent, _mindent,_ ami szerinted elválaszthat minket... Tudni akarom, hogy van-e olyan akadály, valódi akadály, ami elválasztana minket.

– Rendben – egyezett bele Max, aki maga is sokat gondolkozott már ezen a kérdésen –, kezdjük azzal, amin nem lehet változtatni: mi lesz, ha eljön a pillanat, amikor rájössz, hogy egy mugli férj több bosszúság, mint amennyit el tudsz viselni? Ne csak magadra gondolj, a családodra, a rokonaidra, az ismerőseidre is!

– Igen, tudom, hogy ez valami, amivel _nekem_ kell majd megbirkóznom – bólintott Olive –, remélem, még a legrosszabb pillanatomban (mondjuk egy dühös veszekedés közepén) sem foglak _téged_ hibáztatni érte... Cserébe azt kérem, hogy te is képes legyél megbocsátani, hogy te... kimaradtál valamiből, amiből én nem... És persze, hogy a gyerekeink, ha lesznek, ők is varázslók és boszorkányok lesznek...

– Biztos vagy benne? Van erre valami biztosíték? Mi lesz, ha egyikük (vagy éppen mindegyikük!) kvibli lesz? Nem fogsz engem hibáztatni miatta? Nem fog _ő maga_ engem hibáztatni miatta?

– Erre nem gondoltam – ismerte el Olive –, pedig kellett volna gondolnom rá, hogy ez az eszedbe juthat, és ez aligha van benne azokban a könyvekben, amiket olvastál, és nem is igen szokás beszélni róla, mintha valami kínos téma lenne... De a valóság az, hogy kviblik csak egy esetben születnek, mégpedig akkor, ha túl sok rokonházasság fordult elő a felmenők között...

– Tényleg? – kétkedett Max, aki egyelőre nem merte teljesen átadni magát a megkönnyebbülésnek. – És erről mindenki tud a te világodban? Azok a befolyásos és vagyonos aranyvérű családok is, akik nálatok az arisztokráciának számítanak, és akik gondosan ügyelnek arra, hogy csakis egymás között házasodjanak?

– Persze hogy tudnak, – felelte Olive olyan határozottan, hogy az minden kétséget eloszlatott. – Tudnak, csak éppen megengedhető kockázatnak tartják, hogy néha egy-egy gyerekről 'lemondjanak' – vagyis kitalált háttértörténettel és hamisított iratokkal a muglivilágba száműzzék őket, és azután úgy tegyenek, mintha meg sem születtek volna – ezért tartják annyira fontosnak, hogy minél hamarabb felismerjék a gyerekeikben a varázserőt... – Ahogy ezt kimondta, önkéntelenül is eszébe jutott, hálás kell legyen a sorsnak, hogy az ő családja _nem_ tartozik ebbe a 'kiváltságos rétegbe'... persze igaz, őrá nem vár arannyal tele széf a Gringottsban, fényűző kúria Wiltshire-ben, sem örökletes hely a Wizengamotban, mint például egy Malfoy- vagy Selwyn-örökösre, de attól sem kell félnie, hogy a jövőjéről (sőt még majdani gyerekei jövőjéről is), a Családi Tanács döntsön, adott esetben az ő megkérdezése nélkül, ahogy ez oly gyakran megesik ezekben az 'arisztokrata' családokban...

– Talán még így is jobb ezeknek a kvibli gyereknek – mondta elgondolkozva Max –, mintha arra kényszerítenék őket, hogy varázserő nélkül éljenek a varázsvilágban, mint valamiféle fogyatékosok, másodrendű polgárok, belekeseredve a csalódásba és meddő vágyakozásba...

Olive, aki rögtön megértette, mi rejlik Max szavai mögött: nem csak általánosságban a kviblik sorsáról beszél, hanem...  
– Én nem akarlak arra kérni _téged,_ hogy élj az én világomban, mint megtűrt személy vagy ahogy mondtad, másodrendű polgár – jelentette ki határozottan –, tudom, hogy neked megvan a saját életed, saját karriered a te világodban; és nekem is a sajátomban – én csak azt szeretném, ha a kettő között ott lenne a _mi világunk,_ a közös életünk, az otthonunk, a családunk...

– Azt én is szeretném – vallotta be Max –

Olive boldogan sóhajtott fel, megkönnyebbülten, hogy legalább ez az akadály (valószínűleg a legsúlyosabb mind közül) nem áll közöttük... Vagy legalábbis egyetértettek abban, pontosította magában, hogy egyiküknek sem kell feladnia önmagát a másik kedvéért...

Jól esett néhány percig csendben álmodozni, és arra gondolni, hogy talán most már minden rendben lesz; végül is Max lemondott arról a képtelen ötletéről, hogy puszta lovagiasságból szakítson vele, sőt, már a majdani közös jövőjükre is hajlandó gondolni (Olive sejtette, hogy ez meglehetősen nehéz lehet ez egy fiúnak: ők valahogy a jelenbe zárva élnek, gondolta, a múlt és a jövő alig foglalkoztatja őket)... Max szüleinek nem lesz kifogása, ezt határozottan érezte, Myrtle pedig, akinek a legtöbb oka és joga lett volna tiltakozni, valósággal áldását adta rá és Maxra...

Remélte, hogy ez a kegyelmi pillanat sosem ér végét, de ha mégis, akkor csakis úgy, hogy Max tesz valami romantikus gesztust... mondjuk... bármennyire tudta is, hogy nincs még itt a leánykérés ideje, azért tagadhatatlanul érzett némi reménykedő várakozást, ahogy a fiú a szemébe nézett, és megfogta mindkét kezét.

– Én is érzem, hogy ez lenne a megfelelő pillanat arra, hogy megígérjem, hogy épen és egészségesen visszatérek majd hozzád a háborúból, és addig is egy _jegygyűrűt_ húzzak az ujjadra – kezdett bele –, de hát mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem ígérhetek semmi ilyesmit, és nincs itt az ideje eljegyzésről beszélni, amíg még csak nem is találkoztam a szüleiddel... – nem értette, miért sápadt el Olive, de nem kérdezett rá, inkább folytatta. – Vagyis azt hiszem, annak van itt az ideje (hacsak nem már korábban kellett volna), hogy bemutass a szüleidnek; hogy megkérhessem a hivatalos engedélyüket, hogy udvarolhassak neked...

– Legalábbis, nálunk, vidéken így szokás, ha egy fiúnak komolyan érdeklődik egy lány iránt – próbálta magyarázni, már csak azért is, hogy eloszlassa a csendet, ami már kezdett kínossá, bár maga sem értette, miért van erre szükség: meglehetősen biztos volt benne, hogy ez épp így szokás a varázsvilágban is... kivéve persze azokat a családokat, akik elrendezett házasságokkal gondoskodnak a gyerekeik jövőjéről... Persze ez nem vonatkozik Olive-ra... Valahogy egyre furcsább és kényelmetlenebb lett az egész helyzet... Lehetséges, hogy _mégis_ félreértett mindent?

– De ha nem is találkozhatom velük személyesen – próbálta másképp megközelíteni –, talán elég lenne levélben is... nem ugyanolyan persze, de a lényeg ugyanaz...

Hirtelen rájött, hogy idegességében, ami pedig általában nem volt jellemző rá, szinte össze-vissza beszél... legjobb lesz hagyni, döntötte el, hogy Olive kimondja, mi is a baj...

– Max – szólalt meg végre a lány –, sajnálom, hogy ilyen bután viselkedtem, számítanom kellett volna rá, hogy ha végre minden tökéletesnek látszik, akkor valami biztosan el fog romlani. Nem a te hibádból – sietett leszögezni –, tudom, hogy te csak úgy akarsz eljárni, ahogy egy úriemberhez illik, mégpedig elsősorban az én érdekemben, hiszen én kerülnék visszás helyzetbe a szüleim előtt, ha úgy éreznék, hogy a hátuk mögött, titkos utakon járok fiúk után...

Most jönne az a rész, gondolta magában, amikor ki kell mondania, hogy akkor viszont mi a baj, miért érzi úgy, mintha mindennek vége lenne... Vagy ha ez túlzás is, akkor legalábbis úgy, mintha visszatérnének a kezdethez: Max ma úgy néz rá, mint egy felnőtt nőre, egyenrangú partnerre, de tíz perc múlva talán újra egy _kislány_ lesz a szemében.


End file.
